An unlikley pair
by Ultron96
Summary: A ship crashes on earth near to the Son residence a short time after the warning of the androids from future trunks. Goku and his friends go to investigate the crash were they find an unusual pair at the crash site. Who are these two mysterious strangers and how come trunks didn't know about their arrival? Will they be much-needed allies in the fight against the androids?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Hello everybody and welcome to the first chapter of An unlikely pair, I hope you enjoy the story. This is my first attempt at a fanfiction story so it may be a bit off in places, please offer any critiques in my writing so that I can improve. Anyways enjoy and have a good read :)

* * *

A lone ship traveled across the vast star-filled void of space, the vessel had seen better days as it had scratches and torn metal flapping on its sides that threatened to fall off. Inside the ship, two figures in black raggedy cloaks were in the control room frantically pressing away at the control as they tried to stabilize the craft. The cloaked figures were roughly the same height with one only being about 2 inches taller than the other.

"This is bad this ship won't make it!" one of the cloaked figures yelled out with a frantic female voice, "I told you not to damage the ship, but you just had to fight those soldiers right in front of the ship" the other figure remarked irritability with a masculine voice which was far more calmer than his companion. The female cloaked figure turned to her companion raising her arms in a guilty manner, her lower arms had a cream colored guards with a long green gem in the center.

"Alright I messed up okay, but I can't miss a chance to have a fight and those guards seemed stronger than the others at the time…" she replied guiltily before an explosion of flames burst from on the terminal she was at making her jump in panic backing away from the flames. The other cloaked figure made no reaction to the fire nor his comrades panic, continuing the press the controls of the ship handling their vessel movement through space. "How can you be so calm when we're going to die!" the female screamed out as she stood next to her partner shaking in fear that their commandeered ship would explode with them in it at any moment.

"We aren't going to die the sensors have picked up a planet nearby in a local solar system, will set course to land there but expect a rough landing," the male figure said as he fiddled with some control as the ship then swerved left to the nearby solar system. A blue planet with blue oceans and green land masses, it was a beautiful planet with white clouds, as the ship approached the planet it began to rumble as a series of explosions echoed through the ship. The craft then began to fall into the atmosphere with no stable movements shifting wildly as more of it began to tear away.

Inside the female cloaked figure held onto a nearby panel screaming in fear as the ship was being covered in flames in the inside as it crumbled around them, her companion trying to maintain the ship's direction to land on the solid ground than the ocean of the planet. "Hold on this is going to be one hell of a landing!" he exclaimed as he pressed some buttons before standing up going near to his companion, a purple barrier of energy formed around them as their ship gained speed from the gravity of the planet. The ship burning up as it followed it crash course down to the down into the planet, it came near a small house like structure heading straight into the large rock towers around it.

Little did they know that they would soon catch the attention of one of the most powerful beings in the known galaxy, The legendary warrior who had killed the Tyrant of the galaxy Freiza. The legendary Super Saiyan Son Goku.

* * *

Meanwhile with the Goku

"No way I won't let our son develop your bad habits!" Chi-Chi dried out in anger, Goku in front in a singlet and blue bushy pant, her son Gohan in white armor with blue spandex that he had kept for his journey on a Namek. "Are you nuts no way, I won't let you interfere with his studies anymore!" she barked at her husband in their son's room with was filled with boxes filled with study books- more than what seems necessary for such a young child who was not even in high school. Goku the legendary who had defeated the infamous lord Frieza trembled at the fury of his wife for no power in the world would save him from the woman's wrath.

"But Chi Chi we really need Gohan in this fight his one of the strongest fighters I know, I just need him this one time then he can spend the rest of his life studying" he reasoned with his wife hoping to get her to budge. She didn't, her eyes filled with an intense fury as she walked up to her husband "I said no and that is final you can go train on your own, I refuse to let our son live his life without an education like his father and become a muscle-bound idiot!" she all but shrieked at the two as her son stayed quiet not wanting to direct his mothers fury at himself.

"Chi Chi, you can't be telling me that Gohan's studies are more important than the fate of the planet are you?" Goku asked his wife, he knew she was adamant about having Gohan study but surely she wouldn't choose his education over the fate of the world. "That's exactly what I'm telling you!" his wife yelled in his face as she covered her face "Do you know how much I suffer for only wanting the best for Gohan," she said as she began to sob much to the surprise of the two males of the house.

Just as he was about to say how he didn't realize how much she cared about their son, A loud crash followed by an even louder explosion made the house shake. Chi Chi was about to fall on her face but was caught by her husband and son, waiting for the trembles to stop Goku and Gohan wore concerned expression for Chi Chi who seemed slightly pale from the tremor. "What was that?" Chi Chi asked trembling a little from the shock of such an unexpected event, Goku and Gohan looked at each other unsure themselves. Then they felt too strong power levels from the direction or the explosion, did another member of Frieza forces or family come to attack earth again?

Goku looked to his wife with a serious expression that made the cruelest of opponents shiver "Chi Chi I'm going to go investigate the explosion you stay here, Gohan will make sure your safe" he said to his wife who nodded in agreement will Gohan was a little upset. "Why can't I came with you dad?" the young half Saiyan asked his father who ruffled his hair with a small smile "I understand you want to help Gohan but you need to stay with your mother to make sure if something gets past me that you can protect her" Goku explained to his son who lowered his head but knew that he understood.

"I'll be back soon I promise, the others probably felt those energies and are on their way to so don't worry," he said as he ran out the door flying off the ground heading towards the explosion.

Flying in the sky he could see a large cloud of fire and smoke flow up into the sky, flying towards it keeping track of those two powers he sensed. One power was very strong a little stronger than even Frieza, the other while not as powerful was definitely something that could cause a lot of havoc on earth. Arriving at the scene he landed to where the smoke was pouring out from, he was surprised with what he saw, it was a ship which was shaped more like an oval than the usual sphere like ship Frieza and his mans has used. It was horribly damaged at it was torn in half fire and smoke everywhere with one half a complete mess of burning scrap metal.

Just then he could sense familiar energies approaching, they were close by so he turned to greet his allies. Piccolo landed without his usual weighted clothing only in his simple purple gi, he was followed by Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha the four of them with grim looks on their faces. "Glad you guys made it," Goku said to his friends as they nodded back to him, Piccolo crossed his arms "Where's Gohan?" he asked noticing the young boy missing "He's with Chi Chi just in case something happens to make sure she's safe". Piccolo nodded as he turned his attention to the ship "Do you think it's more of Frieza's family come for revenge?" the namekian asked calmly as Goku gave him an unsure shrug.

"I'm not sure, I don't think so considering that the shipped crashed" he replied as he turned and walked closer to the ship followed close behind. "Are you sure we should be getting so close to the crash what if it's a trap?" Krillin stammered out with careful steps alongside his old friend, Goku stopped near the wreckage of the ship "I don't think someone would go through so much effort to make a trap to get to Goku Krillin" Tien replied to the bald monk as they all stood around the wreckage. "It doesn't hurt to be cautious Tien we don't know what tricks these guys will pull" Yamcha reasoned with his friend, it was true they didn't know what lengths their enemy would take nowadays.

Goku stared at the wreckage waiting for the owner of the two energies to walk out, he hoped that maybe they were just simple to aline folk who had an honest crash. Then he could have Bulma help them out and that'd be that, however, the powers he sensed made it unlikely that this was completely an accident. Suddenly some of the rubble was covered in a faint purple glow as it moved away revealing two cloaked figures who were in a purple ki barrier, he narrowed his eyes as his friends watched as the barrier lifted itself away from the wreckage.

The barrier fell as the cloaked figures landed on the ground with a small thud. They then looked at Goku and his friends their expressions unreadable under the cloaks, when they did they took defensive stances thought the cloaks still only showed their hands and feet. Goku wanted to see if he could get a better idea of the two individuals so he decided to talk to them "Wait we don't to harm you" he said with his arms raised for them to not cause a scene, the larger cloaked figure gave a snort "really it looks certainly looks like you and your friends are ready to fight" the male voice of the cloaked figure mocked the Z fighters as his stance didn't change.

Piccolo then pointed to the wrecked ship "Did you intend to land on earth?" he asked calmly as the cloaked figures looked at each other, their stances were lowered.

"No, our ship was heavily damaged on our trip and we were forced to land on your planet earth" The male cloaked figure replied, Goku was relieved to hear that weren't more of Frieza's forces that had come here to attack his friends and family. The female cloaked figure stepped forward "If you truly aren't here to fight us could you direct us to someone who could get us a ship?" she asked hopefully which in return Goku gave a toothy smile, "I have a friend, Bulma who is amazing with machines and making vehicles. I'm sure she could make you get you a ship in no time" he replied joyfully, the smaller of the two figures sighed in relief "That sure is a relief, thank you for the help...um mister?" she asked unsure of his name and he was all too happy to introduce himself.

He walked up to the taller cloaked figure offering his hand "I'm Son Goku nice to meet you!" he said cheerfully as the cloaked figure shook his hand with a firm grip "I'm Grimoire and this is my companion Caulli" the figure introduced himself and his ally. After they're handshake a sudden gust of wind blew through the area, the hood of the cloaked figures fell backward revealing their faces. Goku's heart went cold as he saw the face of the person's hand he was holding, it was one of Frieza's race!. This one had white armor on his head with a face guard blocking his nose and mouth, his eyes which were a complete light blue with purple markings around his eyes. The mauve colored skin could be seen just above where the face guard didn't cover. He had a curved horn on each side the horn on his left side smaller than the other, in the middle of his head was a large dark blue crystal. Goku in that moment jumped back taking a battle stance as he then noticed the face of the other cloaked figure.

It was a girl who must have been only a few years older than his son, she had spiky black hair that reached down past her shoulders. Onyx eyes stared at him in surprise, his friends had all taken battle stances ready to take one of the Frieza kind. "You're one of Frieza's kind, then you were lying you must be here to kill us!" Krillin yelled out as he shook in fear looking at another of the tyrant's kind memories of the bald fighter time on name resurfaced making his blood feel like ice.

All the gathered warriors of the earth took a battle stance ready to fight, Goku felt his anger begin to pour out as he was covered with a gold aura. His hair floated up becoming golden, his eyes went from the onyx black to a teal green. He had become a super Saiyan his transformation sending strong winds around the area, Grimoire and Caulli stared in shock as they both took a step back at the golden warrior. Goku stared down the both of them with a serious glare the removed the peaceful nature he had seconds age a new hostility now emanating from the warrior.

Grimoire eyes were as wide in fear as he couldn't believe his own eyes "You're the one who killed Frieza, I can't believe that such power exists" he said in disbelief finding himself unable to move as the overwhelming power of the being in front of him. Caulli then got in front of her companion waving her arms "Wait please Grimoire is a good guy, he's nothing like that tyrant Frieza please don't kill him!" she pleaded as she protected her ally. The Z fighter and Goku especially were surprised to see someone protecting one of Frieza's kind, this girl seems genuine in her words as she even put herself in the way of harm to protect Grimoire.

All the warriors of earth looked at each other with uncertainty, if this girl was willing to protect Grimoire then maybe this first demon was different from the ones they had met. Goku stood straight his eyes still on the woman as if he were seeing into her very soul, he didn't see the evil in her as he did in the soldiers who followed under the tyrant. The Saiyan gave a small smile as he exited the super Saiyan state "Guys relax we can trust them" as the words left his mouth many of his friends were surprised but albeit reluctantly they trusted their friend's judgment as they lost their fighting stances.

Caulli and Grimoire sighed in relief the first demon patting the girl on the head, she smacked his hand away with a little pout but was smiling "Thanks for standing up for me" he thanked his friend who smiled back rubbing the back of her head "No problem Grim we both look out for one another right" she replied gaining a nod from Grimoire.

"Indeed," he said before he looked up to the warriors in front of them, he walked up to them before he gave a bow "Thank you for deciding not to attack us" he thanked them. When he looked up at them they stared at him with shocked expressions "What?" he asked confused had he done something wrong?, Goku shook his head "No no it's just that I'm surprised to see one of Frieza kind being so nice" the Saiyan said making Grimoire flinch. He knew that his race had never had the best reputation which can be thanks to the tyrant Frieza, who painted such a horrid picture of their race.

"I assure that despite the actions of Frieza my race is not all twisted mad men" he said before standing up "If I may ask what was that power I just saw, the one used to kill Frieza?" he asked as Goku nodded with a small smile "It's a form called super Saiyan supposedly I'm the first one in a thousand years, or at least that's what a friend of mine says" he said as Grimoire and Cauli stared at him with wide eyes. "Your a Saiyan!" they both yelled out making the man almost fall back.

"Yes, Goku is one of the three Saiyans left, one being his son and another being Vegeta although his off-world at the moment" Piccolo stated as Grimoire looked at the namekian in surprise. Caulli suddenly leaped at Goku hugging him as she laughed happily "I'm not the last Saiyan left!" she yelled out making all the warriors of earth gasp in shock "She's a Saiyan to!" Yamcha called out in shock. The girl lets go off Goku beaming with joy "Yep, look I'll show you" she said before throwing off her cloak, a monkey tail with brown fur swung happily in the back from the girls lower back. She was wearing armor similar to Frieza soldiers however her shoulder pads were slightly higher with a blue orb in the middle of each one, a white leotard was covering her lower body with booths that reached her knees. She also had armguards on each arm with a long green gem in the middle. Her armor was a mix of white and hazel her skin being only slightly tanned.

Everyone stood in shock seeing the tail, the girl was a Saiyan they couldn't believe it, she then runs to Grimoire throwing off his cloak before the Frost demon could argue. He looked very different from Frieza, the first noticeable difference was his feet which were in a carapace armored cover making it look like normal feet. The armor around his arms had a gem on each side with a spike poking from the center, the same pattern with the armor on his lower legs. His lower half was covered with too large pauldrons on the side with one in the middle that reached his knees that had a large oval gem in it.

His torso was completely covered in white carapace armor save for his stomach, a large gem set right under his pecs. His shoulder had a simple carapace cover reaching his upper arm, hoop-like protrusions that circled around it with a single large spike jutting from the center. Lastly, his tail was armored at the end with three spikes in a straight line evenly spaced from each other.

The frost demon glared at Caulli not amused by her little stunt? "And what exactly was the point of that?" he questions her rasing one an eye "Come on Grim there no need to wear the cloaks so if I took of mine you had to take off yours" she replied innocently as Grimoire just sighed with slight irritation. "Wait just a minute how is she a Saiyan and how did you two end up as friends?!" Krillin yellowed out not believing that a first demon and a Saiyan being friends not killing each other. "Yes, we'd all like to hear that story as well" Piccolo as said curious about the unlikely pair before them.

Grimoire crossed his arms as well "well it is a bit of a story, but I would be happy to tell you if we could fly over to that friend of yours who could get us a ship" he said as Goku widened his eyes as he remembered what he said earlier "Sure but wow I can't believe that your another saiyan Caulli" he said with a laugh as he turned to his friends "Do you guys wanna come to Bulma's too?" he asked his friends to see if they wanted to head to capsule corp. "I'll have to pass I need to go back to Chiaotzu I don't want to leave him alone for too long, See ya guys later," Tien said as the triclops took off to check up on his friend.

"I have a game I need to participate in so I'll be heading off to, I'll catch with you guys later," Yamcha said as he headed off in a different direction from Tien. Krillin rubbed his head "I'll come I need to hear the story of how these two are friends" he said intrigued to learn about the two, "I want to hear this story to so I'll come along as well although once the story is down I'll take my leave" he said as Goku nodded to his friends. "Okay well then let's be off!" he said joyfully, however before they could all fly off a loud rumbling noise was heard from Caulli's stomach. The young Saiyan rubbing the back of her head with a blush of embarrassment "U-um could we get something to eat first?" she said guilty with a small smile, Grimoire facepalmed at his friend.

"You and your stomach are believed sometimes…" the frost demon muttered annoyed at his friend's inconvenient food call, he would never get used to it as long as he lived.

Goku nodded understanding a Saiyans appetite feeling a little hungry himself "Okay then we'll head to my place to eat since it's nearby by, I'll have Chi Chi prepare something for us" Goku replied to Caulli who smiled happily. Krillin then tapped his friend's shoulder "Goku are you sure it's a good idea for them to be seen by Chi Chi?" the monk asked his friend knowing what Chi Chi was like, even though she was a nice lady she wasn't exactly the calmest person. Goku waved a hand dismissing his friend's worries "Don't worry Krillin I'm sure Chi Chi we'll understand… I hope" the Saiyan said a bit hesitant towards the end. Piccolo gave a little huff "If she loses her temper your on your own Goku" he stated as Goku rubbed the back of his head laughing nervously.

Grimoire wasn't exactly sure who this Chi Chi was but he got ominous vibes from how the inhabitants of the earth were making her out to be. Another growl from Caulli's stomach, however, convinced him that he needed to go before his friend died of starvation, Caulli grabbed her stomach "Can we go there now, I'm so huuuuungry" she drew out with some discomfort in her voice. Everyone watching the Saiyan nodded, following Goku they all left the area flying away to the Son residence to get a meal for the hungry Saiyan. Little did any of them no the fury that would be unleashed upon Goku when he returned home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone back to Chapter 2 of an unlikely pair!

I just want to say that this story will follow most of the original story but there will be a big surprise later on.

This chapter is longer than the first, I have reworked this chapter many times till I was happy with this current version.

I hope you all enjoy and please send any feedback and questions you may have.

Update: Just wanted to fix a big mistake I made in this chapter but it won't affect the chapter too much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball which is owned by Akira Toriyama, I only own My Oc's

* * *

"Okay we've arrived at my place, it's just down there you can't miss it!" Goku said to Grimoire and Caulli pointing down to his home, Since the trip was so short from the previous destination Grimoire didn't talk about how he and Cauli met. "Goku they couldn't miss it it's the only house out here for miles…" Krillin pointed out to his old friend. Goku rubbed the back of his head laughing sheepishly, they all headed down towards the house which as they landed the door opened as Gohan and Chi Chi rushed out the house to meet Goku and everyone. Since Grimoire and Caulli were behind the Piccolo and Goku they weren't visible two the rest of the son family.

Gohan and Chi Chi hugged Goku the Saiyan with a large smile as he hugged them back, Grimoire stared at the family's embrace with solemn eyes that went unnoticed by almost everyone except for Caulli and Piccolo who had looked behind him to check on the two. "So tell us what happened Goku was it more aliens after you?" Chi Chi asked her husband wanting to understand what had happened, Goku rubbed the back of his head laughing softly "We did meet some people from space but they aren't here for revenge, they just crashed here since their ship was damaged." he explained to his wife and son who looked at each other "Then where are they now dad?" Gohan asked Goku who gave him a toothy grin.

"One of them was hungry so I thought maybe you could make something to fill them up from before we headed to Bulma's to get a new ship for them" he asked Chi Chi who put her hand spn her hips with a frown "Well I wouldn't mind if I was actually introduced?" she said as Goku nodded before turning to his friends "Grimoire, Caulli come on introducing yourselves to my wife and son" he called out. Caulli quickly came out from behind Piccolo as she ran over to Chi Chi and Gohan "Hello nice to meet I'm Caulli!" she said happily as Gohan and his mother was surprised at how human she looked- Chi Chi was so surprised at how she seems only a few years older than Gohan. Then the two noticed the tail that was swinging behind the girl, both their eyes widening to pinpricks.

"Your a Saiyan!" they both yelled in complete shock to see another Saiyan especially a female one, Cailli smiled happily "Yeah I am you have no idea how much of a relief that I'm not the last Saiyan alive" she said before looking to her sides realising that Grimoire was next to her. She turned around "Grimoire get here now!" she yelled out angrily as the frost demon reluctantly walked past Piccolo, Gohan and Chi-Chi were shocked to see the first demon. Grimoire took a few steps towards them before he bowed to them "I'm Grimoire it's a pleasure to meet you" he said genuinely much to the surprise of Gohan who stopped shining at the good manners of the frost demon. Gohan was still a bit afraid that he realized that this frost demon wasn't like Frieza.

"It's nice to meet you as well Grimoire, Caulli I'm Gohan" he said with a smile offering a hand to Caulli who shook it with earnest, Grimoire rose his head with a small bit of surprise in his eyes before they softened - he was glad that at least some people could see him as himself, not the tyrant Frieza. Turning to Goku's wife Grimoire was about to offer his hand, but she wasn't there.

"Goku are you nuts!" Chi Chi screamed at her husband holding him by his gi, everyone watched in shock as Chi Chi radiated a red aura of pure fury, "I can barely manage to handle two Saiyan appetites, but know I have to make enough for three or you that inconsiderate of the effort I put into making you and Gohan's food!" she bellowed as Goku trembled in fear at his wife's fury. Grimoire was completely surprised that Goku's wife became so hostile despite her docile and peaceful demeanor from before, looking at Caulli he saw the girl hiding behind the younger boy watching in fear at the woman's outburst.

Goku raised his hands up in surrender "Wait Chi Chi calm down its just food, surely it's not that bad you do it all the time" he said before his wife's left eye twitching madly, she then moved Goku face closer to hers "Now listen here Goku I get very sore from moving around and making food for you and Gohan, I will not break my body to make more this one time do you understand?" she whispered to her husband who was sweating a waterfall.

"N-now Chi Chi they've had a rough trip, I thought we could have a meal to help fill their stomachs…" he tried to reason with his wife, but Chi Chi was having none of it her eye burning with hellfire growling in response to her husband. "Pardon me, Mrs. Son?" Grimoire said as he moved next to Chi Chi who turned to him with an animalistic face of rage, Grimoire coughed into his hand "If it too much work for you to cook for all of us I'd happily help with the cooking, having been in company with a Saiyan myself I can understand cooking for them on your own is an exhausting task" he stated Chi Chi's rage diminishing, the flame leaving her eyes as she seemed genuinely surprised at his offer.

She let go of her husband who fell to the ground watching the interaction between the frost demon and his wife, Chi Chi narrowed her eyes at Grimoire "You know how to cook?" she asked the frost demon with mild surprise and joy. Grimoire nodded "I can although I'm not sure how food on earth is like, if you show me I can definitely assist in making meals for everyone here" he replied as Chi Chi eyes filled with sparkles as she was almost brought to tears "Oh thank you I'd love to have you help!" she said overjoyed before turning to everyone "Ok then everyone come inside take a seat and relax, me and Grimoire will bring the food when it's ready" she stated before she started heading into the house.

"I'll just have water," Piccolo said as Grimoire nodded before following Goku's wife into the house, Goku sighed in relief that everything worked out before lying completely on the ground. Cauli moved from Gohan looking at him with wide eyes "Your mom is scary" she whispered to him making the younger child smile "Yeah she can be but she means well" he replied to which Caulli nodded before walking around the outside of the house. Then Gohan approached Piccolo happy to see the namekian who had been like a second father to him "Hi Mr. Piccolo" he said happily as the Namekian gave him a small smile of his own "Good to see you kid, you've been doing alright?" he asked the young half Saiyan who nodded "I've been well Mr. Piccolo, hopefully, things will be more peaceful when the food is ready" he said as the two continued to talk.

After a little while, as Chi Chi showed Grimoire how to make the food everything was ready to be served, Grimoire felt happy to be doing something other than running and fighting all the time. Chi Chi patted his back giving him an impressed smile "I gotta say I'm surprised that you cooked so well, I'm very happy that I wasn't alone to cook this time" she remarked the frost demon nodding in thanks "You're too kind I quite enjoy this kind of work it's much more peaceful than what me and Caulli did before" he replied as he put the food in plates using his telekinesis to move them to the table that Chi Chi pulled out for the large number of people eating.

"What did you two do in space exactly?" Chi Chi asked curious about the alien and his Saiyan friends, Grimoire raised a finger moving it side to side "Not just yet I promised to tell everyone about me and Cauli when we all sat together" he replied which made the human woman give a pouty frown but she pushes any further. They called out that the food was ready as everyone came into the house- Goku and Caulli moving at building speeds to the table eager to eat the feast that was on the table, just as the two were about to eat before everyone was seated Chi Chi and Grimoire punched the heads of their respective saiyans. Both saiyans yelped in pain rubbing their heads tears threatening to spill from their eyes as they looked at their aggressors.

"You'll both wait for everyone to be seated" Grimoire stated sternly as the saiyans nodded not wanting another unch to their sore heads, once everyone was seated Goku then had a look of realisation looking to Grimoire "How are you supposed to eat with that guard on your face" he asked the frost demon who blinked in surprise of the question "Oh this I can just do this" he said as the there was a click heard from him as the guard split slipping into the sides of his face, everyone saw Grimoire smiling with his mouth which wasn't a darker like feisza's but a lighter purple than his mauve skin.

Getting over the small surprise that inhabitants had over the odd feature of Grimoire body they soon dug in into the feast, Goku and Caulli were stuffing their mouths with food like savage animals in the jungle no morsel on the table free from the empty void fo the two Saiyans appetites. Gohan still ate a lot but he had far more manners in how he ate compared to the older Saiyans, Piccolo was only having glasses of water as he didn't eat solid food for being a namekian. Krillin, Grimoire and Chi Chi ate their meals calmy their eyes watching as the Goku and Caulli consumed the food as if they were vacuums.

Eventually, the massive piles of food on the table gradually disappeared as everyone was finishing off their meals, the Saiyans sighing happily with their filled stomachs their appetites satiated for the time being. Grimoire was having the last bowl of rice with a glass of water, having not much to eat as he didn't feel all to hungry.

Krillin looked to Grimoire "So now will you tell all of us how you and Caulli ended up together?" he asked the frost demon who looked to the human swallowing his food "Okay I'll tell the tale" he said as he grabbed his glass of water looking at the cold liquid.

"I didn't meet Cauli under normal circumstances before I had met her I worked as part of a squad employed by Frieza father King Cold. I would follow the king to any planet he wanted to visit not really doing anything but watch whatever anarchy or disaster he made on those planets." Goku and everyone stared at him with surprise as the frost demon continued, "I hated the job but I couldn't quit it wasn't my choice too, it was either serve or die. King Cold was stronger than me so I never questioned him, but I hated every moment of it as so many lives were ruined and placed into his palms as if they were just toys…" Grimoire clenched a fist tightly taking a few heavy breaths through his nose to settle himself. Looking at everyone at the table they looked at him with apologetic eyes but didn't speak a world allowing him to continue.

"Then one day 7 years ago when I was with the king on a local planet for him to terrorize the inhabitants, I had been ordered to stay on the ship as per usual. It was then that I noticed something in the ice towers of the planet when I checked it was a pod of some sorts. Melting the ice and opening the pod I found Caulli" he stated smiling softly as he remembered seeing his siayan friend for the first time. Then his smile turned into a frown.

"She was just a child but when I saw that she was a Saiyan I knew that King Cold would want to kill her, he wouldn't allow any survivors of races his son had destroyed. I decided then that I wouldn't allow him to take her life so I took the Caulli, betrayed my colleagues by damaging Colds ship before hijacking an escape craft and leaving the planet. Since then it's just been me and Caulli moving from one planet to another to avoid being found by king Cold" He said finishing his story, he drank his water before clearing his throat "So any questions?" he asked watching what everyone had to say to him and Caulli.

"How did you two end up crashing here?" Gohan asked them Grimoire looking to Caulli who looked down embarrassed. Grimoire sighed "The ship we crashed on wasn't ours but one we stole from some of colds men, However, we were in a rush as a lot of them were after us and Caulli took some of them head-on." he said with one eye twitching as the Saiyan in question then began to whistle innocently.

"In her reckless battle with the soldiers she sent a blast to the ship we were taking and we couldn't take another one, we were lucky the ship didn't explode from take off but it was too damaged to last long so I directed us to this planet since it was closest, the rest is history" he answered the Gohan's question as Caulli was still whistling."Any more questions?" he asked the inhabitants of the earth.

"I have one" Krillin asked the frost demon giving the monk his attention "Weren't you afraid that Frieza would come after you for betraying his dad?" he asked Grimoire who shook his head "Hardly that tyrant was far to busy with his goals to rule the galaxy, he wouldn't waste his time going after a rogue member of his race. I was his father's problem for all he cared according to some chats I overheard from Cold soldiers who were hunting me and Caulli" he explained as Krillin seemed comfortable with his answer. "Didn't you have a family you could go to that could help you" Chi Chi suddenly asked out of curiosity, Caulli eyes looked down to the table as Grimoire mouth tremble slightly "N-no I don't have any family left, King Cold had them eliminated for having a traitorous son. When I went back to the planet in secret they were nothing more than burn marks…' Grimoire said placing down his drink with grief-stricken eyes. Everyone was shocked at what they heard and felt sorry for his loss, none wanted to imagine such a sight.

Caulli went to her friend giving him a hug which made the frost demon gave a smile, then he turned to Goku "Yet I am thankful to you Son Goku, the death of Frieza was the best news I've heard in a long, I'm sure that king Cold now understands what it's like to lose family" Grimoire remakes darkly. Suddenly Krillin gasped as if he had remembered something "Oh Kami I completely forgot!" he called out everyone now looking at him "Freiza wasn't killed by Goku…" he said making the two newcomers to earth widened their eyes in shock. "What?" Caulli asked confused as Krillin continued "He had survived his battle with Goku and came to earth with his father, both of them were killed by that other Saiyan from the future!" he stated, Piccolo, Gohan and Goku all had a look of realisation "That's right I can't believe that slipped my mind" Goku said surprised as he scratched his head embarrassed.

The sound of a chair falling onto the floor echoed through the house, Grimoire had stood from his seat a look of utter shock on his and Caulli's face "King Cold is dead…" he said not as a question as he and his companion let the news process in their minds. "Yeah it actually happened not too long ago," Krillin said noticing the frost demon shaking "Hey are you okay?" the monk asked with concern as Caulli looked at her companion with cautious eyes. Grimoire the began to release streams of tears from his eyes crying softly "His really dead I can't believe it…" he whispered out loud, everyone was confused and worried about the frost demon Caulli then grabbed his arm a smile coming to her face.

"What's going on?" Goku asked as the soft cries from Grimoire became small laughs, Grimoire placed his two shaking hands together "I'm sorry I'm just so happy, finally that bastard's is gone you don't know how happy that makes me and Caulli" he said as Caulli smile widened as tears also began to fall down her face " We don't have to run anymore, we can finally find a place to call home for good!" she yelled out overjoyed as she and Grimoire hugged each other. The sight of the two friends sharing a warm moment of joy placed smiles on everyone faces save for Piccolo who still had his mutual expression.

"Wait a minute," Grimoire said suddenly turning to everyone at the table, "I thought there were only 3 Saiyans on earth Goku,Gohan and Vegeta how come you didn't mention this Saiyan?" he asked the warriors at the table as they looked among each other with uncertain expression on their faces. "It's a bit complicated but the Saiyan that killed Frieza and King Cold, well he came from the future" Krillin explained to Grimoire whose eyes were wide in shock "the future… I didn't think it was possible, such technology is still only theory work for most races in the galaxy" he said more to himself " where is this saiyan now?" Caulli asked the monk who shook his head.

"He already went back to the future, he came to the past to warn us of a great danger that will occur in three years time," Goku said with a serious expression remembering the threat that he and his friends will have to deal with in the years ahead. Caulli looked confused "What threat Frieza and King Cold are the worst threats in the galaxy and there dead, what could possibly be an even worse?" she asked as Grimoire had wiped his tear stained face looking at the group with a worried expression, "Well let's just say that the threat he warned us about could defeat super Saiyans easily" Krillin stated making the two new arrivals on earth lose their breath.

Grimoire looked to Goku remembering the power he felt seeing him as a super saiyan "What kind of monster could have such power?" he questioned the Saiyan finding it impossible to comprehend something with that much power.

"They're called androids, Artificial humans who in three years time will pose a threat to all of humanity, this saiyan warned us so that we could train and be prepared for them," Piccolo remarked as the Caulli and Grimoire looked at each other giving the other unsure looks before, their faces then became more stern and serious. "If that's the case then please allow us to join you in your battle against these androids" he requested everyone looking at the two with slightly amazed looks at their willingness, Gohan then stood from his chair "Didn't you want to go to Bulma's to get a ship and leave earth?" the boy asked in confusion of their change in plans.

Grimoire smiled "There's no reason to we only wanted a ship was to keep running from king Cold since he's dead we can stay on earth it seems like a nice planet anyways," he said to Gohan who seemed to be happy for the two new freedom from the fear of King Cold. Piccolo crossed his arms as he sat in the chair with a questioning look. "Are you absolutely sure, the battle will be tough and we cannot guarantee that you'll make it out unharmed" he stated the namekian warrior giving a stern gaze at the two.

Caulli nodded crossing her arms making a large grin "You'll need all the help you can get, plus I and Grimoire are no pushovers in a fight" she said with a hint of pride Grimoire nodding in agreement with his friend. Goku smiled as he stood up from his chair "That'd be great more fighter would give us better chances in this battle, plus another Saiyan and one of Frieza kind will give us better chances against the androids!" he exclaimed happily looking over to his new allies.

Krillin gave a toothy smile laughing a little "Then welcome to the team Grimoire and Caulli were glad to have you join us" he said happily- having more people with strong power levels would give them a much better chance at surviving, plus it was better to have new allies than new enemies. Chi-Chi then coughed into their hand to get everyone's attention, the human woman looking at her husband "Goku you know where I stand on this, I don't mind you training but Gohan will be studying" she stated firmly crossing her arms. Gohan looked at his mother with disappointed eyes but he didn't voice his thoughts to his mother knowing how stubborn she was on this matter. Goku frowned at Chi Chi " But Chi Chi we'll need Gohan's power to combat the androids, it's for the sake of the entire world surely he can skip on his studies for a while" the Saiyan tried to reason with his wife who only glare at him in refusal.

"Chi Chi comes on in three years the earth will face a threat that could mean the end of the human race, surely you can allow Gohan to train to better the odds of us saving the world?" Krillin said the Chi Chi who turned her head to face him with a murderous look in her eyes, the monk gave a squeak before shutting his mouth. Chi Chi stood up taking some of the plates "I already told Goku and I'll say it again I want my son to grow up with an education and not be a muscle-clad moron" she said finally before she started walking to the kitchen to clean up.

The plates and bowls in her hold then were covered in a faint purple glow as they floated away from her grasp, she turned to see Grimoire with a hand raised giving him a cautious look.

Grimoire looked to Gohan seeing the boy wanted to train with his father but also didn't want to disappoint his mum, so he had an idea in his mind "Mrs Son If I may why don't you have him do both?" he inquired the human woman who looked at him with a slightly baffled expression "I thought I made myself clear I don't want him to train at all" she answered Grimoire's question who only shook his head in response "If what your husband says is true and your son doesn't have that power he will be needed, plus it won't be like he will be training fully everyday hell have a schedule. Train for a few hours than do his studies" Grimoire explained to Chi Chi who seems to consider his words as she didn't speak for a few seconds before she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, Gohan can train as much as I don't like it your idea at least ensures he won't end up as a brainless fiend" she muttered out loud so everyone heard her, Gohan looked surprised but a smile soon came to his face. Looking at Grimoire the frost demon gave a wink to the half Saiyan almost saying 'I got your back', Grimoire then walked towards the kitchen "Shall we clean up now?" he asked Chi Chi who gave a small smile "That'd be very kind of you" she replied as they entered the kitchen starting to wash the dishes.

Gohan walked up to Caulli the young Saiyan girl smiling seeing him "Hey Caulli how old are you by the way?" he asked genuinely curious, Caulli laughed a little scratching her head "You might actually be surprised I'm 12 years old" she said everyone in the room looking at her in disbelief.

"That's impossible there's no way you're ten your almost as tall Grimoire and he's just a little taller than Frieza!" Krillin shouted refusing to believe that the female Saiyan was that young there was no way. Caulli laughed nervously waving her hands at the short monk "I understand why it's hard for you to believe, Grimoire couldn't believe it either but when I turned ten I had a large growth spurt!" she exclaimed honestly looking in concern as the monk looked at her with slight contempt teras at the side of his eyes.

Krillin walked away grumbling to himself how unfair it was that Caulli was taller than he was a kid, Gohan looked at Caulli as both laughed awkwardly at the young monk's complaints. Caulli then offered Gohan her hand "I hope we become good friends Gohan" she said innocently as Gohan shook her hand "I think we will Caulli".

After having helped Chi Chi Grimoire was outside with Caulli and Goku, Krillin and Piccolo having to take off earlier having been satisfied hearing about the story between Grimoire and Caulli. Since there wasn't any room in the son residence for the two to stay Goku told them they Bulma would have a place for them to stay, the sun was was still high in the sky but it was starting to set and it would be night soon enough. "So we're gonna fly there?" Caulli asked sitting on the ground outside, Goku shook his head "No we won't just hold on to me and will be there in no time" he said happily making the young female Saiyan and frost demon look at him confused. Not left with any other option they placed their hand on Goku's shoulders, before any of them could ask Goku what he was doing they no longer found themselves at the son residence.

Both Grimoire and Caulli looked around their surrounding in surprise to see that they were outside a large dome-like building, the name capsule corporation labeled on the building, both were surprised to see that they were in a different location and looked to Goku. "How did you do that?" Grimoire asked Goku who was smiled at their question "It's a technique I learnt called instant transmission I can teleport anywhere as long as I can sense a energy signature of a life from" he answered the first demon who was shocked that the saiyan knew such a convenient technique, but he also realized something else "You can sense energy without a scouter?!" he questioned the saiyan as he nodded "Yep me and almost all my friends know how to sense energy if you want I can show you later how to do it" he replied Grimoire and Caulli nodding at the opportunity to learn such a useful skill.

They then headed inside the large building, inside they saw an old man wearing glasses and a lab coat, he had a large mustache and grey hair. Goku approached the man "Hi Mr Briefs!" he said happily as the old man looked at him with a smile "Ah! Goku it's good to see you so soon what can I help you with?" he asked Goku who then pointed to Grimoire and Caulli "These are some new friends I made, their ship crashed so I was wondering if you had any spare rooms for them to use?" Goku replied to Mr briefs. The old man rubbed his chin in thought "I believe we have rooms available, yeah I think we can accommodate your friends" he said with a smile.

Grimoire walked up to Mr. Breifs "Thank you, sir, for allowing us to stay in your home" he said as he bowed to the man who laughed a little at the frost demons respectful manners, "That's quite alright, so could I learn you and your companions names?" he asked Grimoire. Grimoire nodded "I'm Grimoire" he replied "And I'm Caulli it's nice to meet you!" the young female Saiyan said enthusiastically, Goku then tapped Mr briefs shoulder "Hey where's Bulma I want to introduce her to these two," Goku said as Mr briefs nodded at his request. "Give me a moment I'll call her over he said before taking out a mobile device pressing buttons he spoke into it "Hey Bulma sweetheart your friends Goku is here and he's brought some new arrivals.

"I'll be there soon dad!" a female voice called out through the device before it was replaced with static, soon a woman with turquoise hair "Hey Goku!" she called out walking up to her friend before she then realized the two with him- especially the girl with the tail. Her eyes widened looking to Goku "You found another Saiyan!" she yelled out before pointing to Grimoire "And who is this?!" she exclaimed in surprise as the new arrival with her old friend. Goku smiled at her friend "I know that this may seem crazy, but the Saiyan here is Caulli and the one next to her is Grimoire. They crashed here today and after we mentioned how Frieza and Cold were killed by , trun-that Saiyan from the future and how he warned us of the androids they wanted to help" he explained to his old friend who looked at him surprised before looking at her dad "I'm guessing you offered them a room dad?" she asked her father who nodded as a small black cat jumped up to rest on his shoulder.

Bulma sighed looking at the two before a small smile graced her face "I guess it would be nice to have some extra company, plus from what I've been told of these androids I think it would be good to have as many strong fighters we can get" she remarked placing her hands on her hips. She looked to Goku "So with the training do you want to use the gravity room, we've recently got an improved model working" she offered to her friend who gave a shake of his head. "I think it would be too much for Gohan so no" he said before turning to Grimoire and Caulli who seemed interested in this gravity room "Hey how about tomorrow we train a little bit in the gravity room, I want to get an idea of how powerful to both of you are" Goku said as the frost demon and Saiyan looked at each other before they nodded "Sure it would be good to see how much we need to improve to face these androids" Grimoire said as Caulli yawned "sorry just a little sleepy…" she muttered before slapping her face a few times.

Goku smiled as he raised his hand to his forehead "Well then It was nice to see you Bulma, Mr briefs Hopefully I'' see you soon. Grimoire and Caulli take care and get settled we'll be training very hard as soon as possible, see ya!" he said before he seemingly popped out of existence.

Grimoire rubbed his head "Well that's gonna take some time getting used to" he said before rubbing his eyes feeling fatigue catch up with him. Bulma noticed their fatigue and felt a little worried "Are you two okay?" she asked with concern in her voice, Caulli waved dismissively as she yawned again "Yeah yeah we're just tired, it's been a long trip…" she stated as Bulma nodded as he father looked at his daughter "I trust you to show them their rooms Bulma I gotta handle some projects" he stated before he walked off.

Bulma clapped her hands together "Right follow me your rooms are this way" she said as they headed for the bedrooms going through some hallways until they found the rooms. Bulma turned to their guests with a smile "Here are your rooms both are basically identical so just take your pick, Anyways I have to go I need to work on some project of my own. If you two need anything just head to the end of this hallway to and you'll find the kitchen which also has some medical supplies, take care and sleep well" she stated as she headed the same way where they came from before.

Grimoire looked to the doors then each other, Grimoire gave her wink "Good night Caulli try not to snore so loud when you sleep" he jabbed at the young Saiyan who poked her tongue out at the frost demon as they entered their rooms. Soon after they would fall asleep for the rest of the day, the two beings from space finally having their first proper sleep without fear of being hunted in years. They certainly made the most of it for in the battle the come many restless nights awaited.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone I'm back with another chapter!. I'm sorry this came out so much later then the last but life has been keeping me busy, also I needed more time to decide what directions I want to take with future chapters.

Also to everyone who has followed and favorited my story Thank you! this is my first work and I'm happy to see it being liked by others. You guys are awesome so thank you again.

So without further delay here is ch 3 of An Unlikely Pair so please enjoy and leave a review as I seek to improve my writing.

Ultron96 out!

* * *

It was a beautiful morning at Capsule Corp, the sun shined brilliantly in the open blue sky, few clouds littered the sky. Inside the large building, the Briefs family were enjoying a nice large breakfast of fruits, boiled eggs, and simple sandwiches. Then the two newest guests to the Briefs residence entered the room, Caulli smelling the food moved like a blur as she saw the food immediately gorging herself, Grimoire shook his head at his friends lack of manners as he smiled to the Briefs "Good morning" he said as he took a seat next to Caulli taking some fruit for himself.

Mr. and Mrs. Briefs said good morning to him as well before going back to their meals. Bulma smiled back at the first demon "Good morning to you as well Grimoire" she said looking at Caulli expectantly waiting for the young saiyan to say good morning to her, however, Caulli just continued to eat not caring about anything else but her meal. Bulma frowned looking at Grimoire who was eating some berries before noticing her expression, he then poked Caulli getting the young girls attention "What?" she said annoyed that he interrupted her meal. He then pointed to Bulma and her parents " You forgot to say good morning to them, it the least you could do for their hospitality" he stated insistently to the saiyan who nodded her face slightly flushed in embarrassment at her lack of manners "Oh yeah, Good morning and thanks for the food!" she said happily before she once again started eating her food like a beast.

Grimoire sighed before taking a glass of water, he then decides to engage in discussion with the briefs "I'm surprised you had so much food prepared, Caulli will definitely eat her till today " he commented as the Bulma looked to Caulli before drinking from her glass "Well we had a saiyan here a little while ago, his name was Vegeta so we know how to satisfy a saiyans appetite" she informed the frost demon with a look of frustration. Grimoire recognised the name not noticing Bulma frustrated look "That's right he was the siayan who was off world correct?" he asked Bulma who crossed her arms "Yeah that's the one, real jerk his is my dad helped make a ship that has a gravity room." she replied angrily putting her hands through her hair "However Vegeta took off with the ship to who knows where honestly the guy is impossible to deal with and he's supposed to be the prince of the saiyans" she mentioned casually making Caulli choke on her food.

Coughing hardly from choking on her food Caulli looks at Bulma's with wide eyes of surprise "He's the prince of the saiyans!" she shouted out not believing that one of the last saiyans was the prince of her species. Grimoire was shocked as well "I'm surprised that any of the royal family of the saiyans survived I thought they all perished at Frieza's hands," he said crossing his arms at the discussion.

Bulma sighed "Well he may be a prince but he is far too rude and grouchy to really be one, anyways his off training in space, however, I think he'll be back by today" the nest in line to rule of Capsule corps said with a grin in her face giggling to herself. Grimoire was curious about what she said "What do you mean?" he asked as Bulma smiled at him "The ship he took wasn't given a lot of fuel for a long travel in space, by now he must be running on fumes so he'd have to be arriving back here soon" she remarked before she then looked a bit worried. "Although when he arrives I'm not sure how he'll react when he sees the two of you…" she mentioned to Grimoire who understood what she meant, of the prince saw another one of his kind alive it would shock the prince. That added that this saiyan was with him a frost demon the same race to the tyrant that destroyed his home and people, Grimoire shivered at the thought of what wrath the saiyan when he saw Grimoire.

The frost demon placed a hand on his chin as he thought on that inevitable meet up with the prince, he then remembered something "Actually Goku did say he would coming around here today around this time, maybe he could stay until Vegeta arrived to explain everything to him" he said only to get a reluctant look from Bulma. Caulli had stopped eating as she noted the woman expression "What's wrong?" she asked curiously as to why Bulma seemed reluctant about getting Goku's help, Bulma sighed rubbing the back of her neck "Goku would be the last person Vegeta would be calm around he absolutely hates his guts" she stated to the two offworlders who looked at each other with uncertainty now that plan was a bust. They would need to come up with a plan later in how to approach the prince of saiyan incoming return.

A beeping came from Mr Briefs who looked at his watch, noticing the time he then got up from his seat "Well then I better get on with my projects, thanks for the lovely breakfast honey and Bulma do make sure that the building shakes too much" he said giving his wife a kiss before he walked out of the room. Mrs. Briefs looking at the empty plates clapped her hands together "We'll then I'll clean up, you guys can get ready for your day" she said before standing up and taking dishes to the sink. "Let me help you with the dishes," Grimoire said wanting to help Bulma's mom as he lifted as he took the rest of the plates some floating with his telekinesis, following her to the sink he placed the dishes near the sink. Mrs. Briefs thanked him but insisted that she could everything by herself, not wanting to push the lady Grimoire listened to the woman and headed back to Caulli and Bulma.

Bulma did a little stretch to prepare for the day "Okay so when Goku finally arrives we'll go to the gravity room, I'd also like to see how this new room performs so it be a good way for me to pass the time" the scientist said taking a seat in the room, Caulli having eaten her fill was resting on the chair she was on dozing off.

Speaking of Goku actually made Grimoire remember that Goku said he would've of been here by now "Actually I wonder how long Goku's gonna be he said he would arrive by n-" Grimoire didn't finish his sentence as Caulli let out a scream before a loud punch echoed through the room, turning to the young saiyan in corner Grimoire had his face guard appear ready to protect Caulli. However what he saw made him lower his guard, Goku was on the floor rubbing his cheek as he hissed in pain from Caulli punch the young saiyaness shocked that she had punched him. Grimoire lowered his face guard as he walked to the saiyan, Caulli helping him up with a guilty grimace at hitting the kind man. "I'm so sorry Goku I acted on instinct I didn't mean to hit you!" she said deeply upset at herself for hurting Goku, the older saiyan seemed to recover from the punch as he gave her a smile "No worries Caulli besides it's was an accident, so don't beat yourself up over it" Goku said reassuringly to the young saiyaness who smiled in relief that Goku was so forgiving.

"Maybe next time try not to spook her with your teleportation, or I can promise this will happen more than you like, Caulli doesn't take sudden surprises all too well" he mentioned to Goku patting Caulli's head as she glared at Grimoire in embarrassment. Bulma then walked over to the three with a small smirk "So then you guys ready to go use the gravity room?" she asked although Grimoire guessed she already knew the answer, Goku beamed "Of course, I can't wait to see Grimoire and Caulli's strength!" he exclaimed excitedly and with no further delays they all headed towards the gravity room.

After a little walk through Capsule corp they arrived at the door to the Gravity room, Bulma entered a door next near the door to the gravity room. The doors then opened for Goku, Grimoire, and Caulli as the group entered the room which was in the shape of an orb with smooth metal walls. A control panel was in the middle of the room but it then moved down to the floor covered by a lid the same as the floor of the room, "No need to worry about the controls I'll manually activate the room from my side" Bulma voice echoed in the large room as an image of her face appeared on one of the walls. Goku then did some stretches "Okay then thanks, Bulma!" Goku said to his friend before looking to Grimoire and Caulli "Ok guys compared to earth's gravity what was the strongest gravity you've ever experienced?" he asked the two of them not wanting to put the gravity level to high. The saiyan wanted to test them and train a little not see them struggle to pull themselves from the floor.

Grimoire placed his hand on his chin as he thought about the question "Hm… I personally have handled worlds with 100 times earth gravity, but the highest for Caulli was around 60 times earth's gravity but that was very rough on her" he informed Goku who was in thought about how strong they would put on the gravity room. He smiled placing his hands in fists on his sides "Ok then how about we try 55 times earth's gravity and you two give me your best moves" he said confidently, Grimoire looked to Caulli who smiled in agreement cracking her knuckles ready for a fight.

"Very well that's will work," Grimoire said as Bulma voice once again echoed through the room "Okay everyone starting the chamber now at 55 times normal gravity, Don't try to destroy the room will you," she said with a hint of humor and fear at the end. The room turned red as everyone could feel the gravity increase, Goku and Grimoire seemed not to be too fazed by the gravity except for Caulli who seemed to be a little uncomfortable but still standing tall. Goku face became serious as his ki surged around him his hair flowing up but not turning blond yet "Remember to go all out and don't hold anything back!" he yelled out before he screamed out loud as his ki became a golden flame that consumed his body his hair turning blonde, his eyes changed from onyx black to teal green. He stood before the two of them know a super Saiyan.

Grimoire put on his face guard as he crossed his arms in an x as violet ki erupted from the first demon, Caulli spread her arms slightly from her sides yelling as her ki erupted around her hair swaying wildly.

As soon as they finished powering up everyone took a stance as the battle started. Goku sensed both their powers and was recently surprised at their power levels, Grimoire seemed to be only a little weaker than Frieza probably around half the tyrant's power. Caulli was around the same strength he had after he was healed up on Namek before his fight with Frieza, this got him a little excited they weren't a match for him in the Super Saiyan state but they showed a lot of room for growth. He then decided to go for Grimoire as he dashed to the frost demon at blinding speeds as he launched a fist at him, however just before his punch hit it seemed as if time was moving slowly for him as Grimoire managed to completely dodge the attack and counter as he landed a kick to Goku's side.

Unfortunately, the attack hadn't done much at all to the Super Saiyan who only moved a few inches, Goku then in a swift motion twisted his entire body aiming a kick of his own at Grimoire chest. Grimoire once again at impressive speeds moved out of the way of the kick, however, he then realized that Goku had moved his other leg at his head. Suddenly Goku kick is stopped as he blocks a heavy punch from Caulli which moved him back since he was in the air, landing on his feet he put on a small smirk as he motioned them to continue.

Caulli then launched a barrage of ki blasts at the super saiyan, Goku simply used his hands to deflect the blasts which impacted the walls of the gravity room. Grimoire then appeared behind Goku catching him off guard at the first demons speed as he placed his hands together covering them in ki before slamming them down at Goku, the super saiyan then placed his finger to his head as he teleported away from the attack as Grimoire slammed into the floor leaving a large dent in the floor which shook the room a little. He then appeared behind Caulli launching a strong sidekick to her sides, surprisingly despite clearly being in pain she grabbed Goku's leg with one hand before she charged an orb of ki in her other hand thrusting it into his face. The orb explodes in a bright flash which while not causing harm to Goku did leave him blinded, rubbing his eyes to regain his vision left him open as Grimoire and Caulli rushed him together.

Managing to open one of his eyes Goku blocked the mad fury of attacks from Grimoire and Caulli who were working in perfect sync with one another, this made it a little more difficult for the Super Saiyan as the two's teamwork almost made this a more challenging fight...almost. Recovering from his temporary blindness he grabs a hand of Grimoire and Caulli before flinging them to opposite sides of the room both slamming into the wall, he then follows up with two large ki blasts at each of them which hit their targets dead on making smoke consume them both. As the smoke traveled through the room Caulli and Grimoire where both kneeling on the floor covered in burns and scratches, both breathing heavily they stand with some difficulty.

Caulli then growls as she opens her hands aiming at Goku as she charges a strong dark blue ki blast " Devastating Blitz!" she shouted launching her attack at the super saiyan he was ready to take on the blast head on, "Lightning pulse!" Grimoire shouted behind Goku his hand on the floor as lighting raced from his hand to the super saiyan. When it came into contact with Goku he became stiff as he was stunned by the lighting that shocked his entire body leaving him open as Caulli's technique engulfed creating an explosion that rocked the entire room. As the smoke covered where Goku was Grimoire and Caulli closed the distance between themselves, they panted heavily as they put most of their energy into those attacks.

Unfortunately, as the two were watching the smoke clear they then realized something that made their eyes widen in shock, Goku wasn't they're gone without a trace. Turning behind them as they heard him appear behind, only to be met with two overpowering punches to their guts, Caulli coughed out some spit before her eyes went blank as she fell unconscious. Grimoire gripped his stomach close to fainting himself as he collapses to his knees looking up at Goku. The top of his gi had been almost completely burnt away revealing a large circle burn mark in the middle of his stomach, Goku then smiled as his expression became a little less serious "Sorry about Caulli I didn't mean to knock her out" he said as he exited his Super Saiyan state.

"You both managed to surprise me, your speed is incredible Grimoire and Caulli has some impressive endurance if she could handle my kick earlier" he said happily, Grimoire wanted to respond but the blow to his gut was too painful for the frost demon as his world became black as he fell to the floor on his face. Goku then looked in panic as he went and examine the two, Bumas face appeared on the wall with a look of concern "Goku, what did you do to them I thought you said you were just training?!" the scientist berated her friend in anger as she turned off the gravity room to no cause any further damage to them. Goku laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck "I've guess I don't know how to properly control my strength but don't worry they're fine they just need to rest" he stated assuringly as Bulma sighed rubbing her head frustrated at Goku but concerned herself with Grimoire and Caulli healing up.

Goku picked the two of them up as Bulma pressed a button opening the door "Follow me I'll show you to their rooms so they can rest, also along the way I need to discuss with you about handling Vegeta when he returns today" she said as the image on the wall vanished. Goku was surprised that Vegeta was coming back today, he, however, pushed the thought away for later as he headed out the door where Bulma was waiting before she had him follow her to Caulli and Grimoires rooms. As they walked Bulma had explained to Goku how Vegeta's ship had a low fuel supply and that the prince should be landing today and soon, Goku nodded his head feeling a bit worried looking at the unconscious forms of his new allies. If Vegeta saw Caulli he didn't think that he would harm the young female saiyan, Grimoire, however, he expected that Vegeta would try to kill the frost demon for vengeance against Frieza- though since testing their strength he didn't think that Vegeta could take them on in a fight, he didn't know how much Vegeta improved since he got back. It might be a good Idea if he did make certain that Vegeta didn't try anything, just in case.

They then arrived at the rooms where they placed Grimoire and Caulli in their beds to rest and recover, outside the room Goku scratched his head in thought "So when exactly do you think Vegeta will land back on earth?" he asked Bulma who was having coffee. After taking a sip she shrugged at Goku "I'm not too sure exactly but it should be very soon, the ship would be running on empty by now" she stated as she started to walk off "Come on Goku will go to one of the higher balconies and wait for Vegeta to arrive" she said to Goku who followed her as they went up to one of the balconies on the upper floor of capsule corp. Bulma was looking through a telescope on the balcony to see if she could spot Vegeta's ship, Goku was standing behind her looking at the sky seeing if he could pick up Vegeta's energy. After a few minutes, Bulma gave a little 'oh!' as she got up from the telescope looking up "There!" she yelled out as Goku squinted his eyes to try and make out Vegeta's ship, just as he did he saw a dot in the sky growing larger as it headed for capsule corp.

However something was odd as the ship came closer, there was a lot of smoke coming out of the ship which seemed to get worse as it got closer. They both watched as the ship came down towards the back of Capsule corps, Goku then went to check on Vegeta's energy to see how much the prince had improved- only to be shocked when he sensed that Vegeta's energy was dangerously low. As he learned this the ship was crashing down into the backyard as the skidded through the lawn, dirt flying everywhere as the ship came to a stop. Both Bulma and Goku headed down to the ship to check on the prince. As they got closer Bulma noticed that the ship had some noticeable dents with smoking leaking from the ship, the door on the ship opened as some smoke came out of it as a figure slumped out of the smoke. Vegeta came out of the smoke wounded and Bruised with some burns, his white armour was almost completely shattered his jumpsuit in tatters.

Goku and Bulma were shocked to see the princes condition as he glared at them before she eyes went white and he fell to the floor, both rushed to check on the prince "His in bad shape but luckily for us he's still breathing" Goku said as he checked the prince's vitals. Bulma nodded as Goku picked him up putting him over his shoulder, they then headed back to capsule corp in a hurry to get the prince in a recovery room to treat his wounds.

After arriving at the recovery room Vegeta laid on a surgical bed, his body mostly covered in bandages as he rested on the bed breathing normally. With the equipment on hand, Bulma confirmed with Goku that the prince would be fine- the saiyan confirming that for himself as Vegeta's energy stably rising back to normal. Bulma checked the equipment one more time smiling in relief, Goku smiled back to her before they both heard groaning. Bulma sighed "I guess he'll be getting up soon, you stay here Goku I'll get some water for him," she said before heading out of the room leaving Goku alone with the stirring Vegeta. The prince slowly opened his eyes grunting in discomfort as he looked around his surroundings, his sight must not have woken up completely as he hadn't noticed Goku immediately.

"Hey Vegeta glad to see you up?" Goku asked cheerily catching the attention of the prince who looked at him in confusion then annoyance "Oh wonderful the first person I see when returning to this rock is you Kakarot" Vegeta remarked irritably at the other saiyan. He tried to get up but fell back to the bed as he hissed in pain 'Take it easy Vegeta, you were pretty beat up when you came out of the ship" Goku said to the stubborn saiyan as despite his injuries forced himself to sit up. The act of doing so made the Prince pant tiredly from exhausting what little strength he was recovering "You.. don't tell me what to do Kakarot, this is nothing" Vegeta stated to Goku who was smiling nervously as he tried to make Vegeta rest.

Bulma then returned to the room with a tray with a glass and jug of water, noticing that Vegeta was awake and sitting up she went over to him. Placing the tray down she placed her hands to her hips as she stared at the prince "So do you want to tell me what happened to the ship" Bulma said as a demand not a question as the prince turned away from her "I do not need to tell you anything woman" he said aloud making Bulma furious as she pulled the saiyans ear making him hiss in pain. Bulma pulled the ear a little harder "Now listen here 'prince of the saiyans' a lot of time and sweat went into that ship, so you are going to tell what happened or so help me!" she yelled into Vegeta's ear as the prince nodded in acceptance to her question.

She let go of the saiyans ears as he grunted in pain from his wounds and now his new sore ear, he crossed his arms closing his eyes "When the ship was running low on fuel I decided to drive back to this hunk of rock, however when passing by the asteroid belt some of the asteroids hit the ship despite my best efforts to dodge them" he explained to Bulma and Goku the former looking a little less upset. The scientist sighed as she took a glass of water and offered to the Vegeta, he took the glass and downed it in seconds sighing in relief at the drink. Goku was relieved that Bulma was able to settle Vegeta so easily despite the fact he could easily kill her, this moment reminded him how they would eventually become a couple and trunks would be born. It still surprised him how these two would actually become a couple but at least having a child might make Vegeta a little more used to earth.

Vegeta was then forced to lay down on the bed as Bulma insisted that if he didn't she would see to it that he starved. Not wanting to go without food the saiyan prince reluctantly obliged her request, however just as he was about to lay fully on the bed stopped suddenly looking down "I'm sensing to unfamiliar energies in the building" he said to himself before turning to Goku and Bulma. They both felt anxious that he noticed Grimoire and Caulli's energy, Goku looked to Bulma hoping she would explain the recent events to the prince. The scientist placed her hand behind her putting on a casual expression "A lot happened while you were off in space, It'd take to long to explain and you need your rest" she said to the Vegeta who did not look pleased with her not answering his question.

Yet after another surge of pain made him growl in discomfort he became much more focused on resting "Very well, but you'll explain everything to me later woman" he said finally as he laid on the bed closing his eyes as he fell asleep in a matter of minutes. When he was completely asleep Bulma and Goku headed outside of the recovery room, they needed to think of how they would introduce Vegeta to Grimoire and Caulli without the saiyan prince trying to kill the frost demon. Bulma turned to Goku "I'm going to call Chi-Chi and tell her you'll be staying over until tomorrow afternoon" she said to her friend who looked at her in surprise, he was unsure of how his wife would react "Are you sure that's a good idea Bulma she'll be mad if I'm gone for so long" he addressed to his friend who waved at him dismissively. Bulma gave him a thumbs up "Don't worry Goku I'll explain that we need you to stick around so Vegeta doesn't try to kill one of our new guests" she explained to Goku as she went ahead to get to a phone. He was still a bit unsure, but he trusted Bulma so he only hoped that her call worked out he didn't want to see his wife's fiery fury anytime soon.

Well since Vegeta said he sensed him maybe he should go check on Grimoire and Caulli, at least if they are awake he could tell them that Vegeta was here and avoid seeing him until they were all together. Using his instant transmission he focused on their energy before teleporting outside their rooms, he decided to go and check Caulli since she suffered the worst damage from their little training match. Opening the door quietly he peeked into the room, Caulli was sound asleep snoring lightly on top of her bed - although it looked like she also tore the sheet in her sleep. Happy to see that she seemed to be almost completely fine after the test match, Goku was excited to train with her to see how strong she would be if she achieved the super saiyan state. That was a thought for another time as he closed the door and headed towards Grimoires door, opening the door he peaked in only to be surprised at what he saw. Grimoire was awake but he was covered by a purple ki barrier in a meditation position with his eyes closed, the saiyan was not expecting Grimoire to be up so soon but also to see him meditating in a barrier of his own.

Grimoire was still so much of an oddity for him, he was so different from Frieza and he proved it by helping his wife and being respectful to everyone he met. However, parts of his mind still held suspicion for the frost demon as he'd only known met him just yesterday, mainly because if he was chosen as Frieza's father's guard then there must have been something the king saw in him that made him special. As he kept staring Grimoire opened an eye looking at the saiyan startling him as he fell backward onto the floor.

Goku got up from the floor rubbing his sore back seeing that Grimoire was no longer in his barrier, the first demon was sitting on his bed looking at Goku with his hands on the bed. Grimoire leaned his head to the side "So Goku mind telling why you were watching me meditate, it's quite rude to invade another privacy" he said with some irritation present in his voice but it sounded more tired than anything.

Goku shook his head "No no I wasn't trying to watch you. I came to check on you and Caulli to see if you both recovered" he said insistently as Grimoire placed a hand to where Goku punched him. "I've recovered decently but that punch still stings," the frost demon remarked making Goku sweat a little "I'm sorry about that but I haven't gotten used to the strength I have at the moment. Actually, since your awake, there is another thing we should talk about" he said to Grimoire who nodded for him to go on.

"Vegeta came back today. His ship crashed and he was in a bad shape, his in the recovery room for now" Goku told Grimoire who seemed surprised. He didn't expect to see the prince so soon "Well that is quite a surprise" Grimoire remarked noticing that Goku had a look of uncertainty in his eyes, his own eyes narrowed a little "What wrong?" he asked Goku who scratched his head with a small frown. "I and Bulma are little unsure of introducing you to Vegeta, we think he'll be shocked to see Caulli but you…" Goku trialed off not wanting to finish his sentence. He didn't need to s Grimoire caught on about what he meant, the frost demon looked down to the floor a sad look in his eyes "He might try to kill me for being the same race as Frieza" he said to Goku looking up at him, Goku nodded his head confirming his words. Grimoire felt upset having himself caught in another situation, there were countless races in the galaxy that hated him for being one of Frieza kind.

However, he had dealt with it many times it wouldn't get to him now. Grimoire would prove to the prince that he was not like the tyrant that destroyed his home, "So then what did you and Bulma have in mind?" he asked Goku to see what ideas the saiyan and human had come up with to handle the inevitable encounter. Goku nodded to Grimoire a nervous smile on the saiyan "Well there isn't exactly a plan. Bulma wants me to stay around so that when you two see Vegeta that I can stop him if he tries anything" he told Grimoire who deadpanned at the saiyan, It was not really a good idea but he understood that it would at least make sure that he didn't have to fight the prince.

There was a knock on the door grabbing both of their attention, Bulma was standing at the door with a hand on her hip "Glad to see that your awake Grimoire. Are you feeling better?" she asked Grimoire who nodded "Good to know" she said looking to the direction of Caulli's room, she then looked to Grimoire "So since Goku is here I presume he told you about Vegeta" she said to Grimoire "Yes, even the part of him stopping the prince if he tries to kill me" he replied to Bulma which made the flinch a little. Goku then got closer to Bulma "So how did it go with Chi-Chi?" he whispered to his friend hopeful that it all turned out okay.

Bulma smiled at him which made his worries start to vanish "She was okay with that Goku she just said that while you stay away she can have Gohan focus on his studies, at least until you get back" she replied to Goku who was relieved that Chi Chi was not mad. Although he wanted to train Gohan immediately they did have three years so losing a few days wasn't that bad.

The sun was beginning to set outside the window of Grimoires room signalling the day was soon over, Goku stomach then let a low growl as the saiyan laughed patting his stomach "So… can we have something to eat" Goku said laughing a little as Grimoire and Bulma shook their head at the hunger of the saiyan.

Grimoire headed out of the room "If your gonna eat then I'll try to wake up Caulli, if she found we ate without her she would have a fit" he said to Bulma and Goku as he headed into Caulli's room. He walked over to the sleeping saiyan watching as she slept peacefully, he used to try and wake her up many times but to no avail at least until he found out the one phrase that would always wake her up without fail. "Caulli time for food," he said to the sleeping saiyan whose eyes opened with a snap as she got up into Grimoire face her eyes sparkling at the mention of food. "Food where?!" she yelled out happily her tail wagging rapidly "It's not ready but we're going to make some so come one sleepy head," he said rubbing her head making the young saiyaness laugh.

In the kitchen, Grimoire was preparing a meal, even though Bulma insisted he didn't have to the first demon declined the offer wanting to make the food himself to help pass the time. While he was making the food Bulma and Goku were telling Caulli how Vegeta had returned to earth, the young saiyan was thrilled about the news but was a little disheartened when they explained to her that he was injured and probably wouldn't be up until tomorrow.

"Aw...that's too bad I want to see him now, but waiting till tomorrow won't kill me" she said maturely as Bulma placed her chin on her hand "Yeah will we might have to make sure that grump prince doesn't try to kill Grimoire" she told Caulli who looked confused at first before it clicked in her head what she meant. "I honestly wouldn't be too worried Grimoire can handle himself, well that is unless the prince can become a super saiyan to?" she asked Goku a little nervous at the possibility that there was a super saiyan that would harm Grimoire. Goku shook his head which claimed her nerves down, he crossed his arms as his eyes looked down in the direction where Vegeta was "Vegeta is trying to reach. From what I can tell he hasn't reached it yet, he's just a bit lower than Grimoire" he said to the young saiyaness who pouted a little but straightened her back "No matter if he tries to harm Grimoire I'll help stop him" she stated confidently with pride in her abilities.

While the three had been talking Grimoire had finished preparing the food, he came to the table placing the food that made everyone mouths water. Seeing their hungry looks he clapped his hand together getting their attention "Well don't hold ourselves back eat to your heart's content" he said to everyone at the table as they all dug into the meal. As the food soon vanished from the plates Bulma had the plates placed in a dishwasher, Everyone was sitting in a living room as Goku and Bulma asked different questions to Caulli and Grimoire.

Goku asked the first question to Grimoire "So what was that weird lighting technique you used against me when we were training?" the smiling saiyan asked "It's one of the unique powers I have. I am able to create lighting which I can use to boost my power and speed, I can also use it to paralyze or stun does depending on their resistance as you know first hand" he explained with a smirk at the end as Goku remembered the feeling as the lighting coursed through his body. Bulma hearing that Goku question was finished asked one to Caulli "So Caulli do you have any memory of your time on your home planet?" she asked Caulli curious about any information about the homeworld of the saiyans.

Caulli became sad as she shook her head "Sorry but I don't remember much about my time on planet Vegeta, I had a head injury when Grimoire found me. Now my memories from before meeting Grim are hazy and we haven't had any luck getting them back…" Caulli explained with sadness in her voice, it tormented to young saiyaness that she didn't remember her own past. Bulma felt sorry for the young girl as she couldn't imagine not knowing the details of your life at such a young age, the poor girl didn't know who her family and friends were. Grimoire placed a hand on her head to comfort the sad saiyaness, deciding to change the topic Grimoire had a question of his own "So what going to happen tomorrow for our introduction to the prince?" he asked Bulma and Goku who looked at each other giving each other a shrug.

Bumla looked at Grimoire "To be honest you two will just enter his room with us tomorrow, he'll have recovered but I'm sure his wounds will still hinder his strength. Besides if he thinks about doing anything I think the idea of facing you three will stop hi him doing anything like that" she said with a smile while everyone seemed doubtful of the plan, but that's what they all decided on as she was right among the three of them the prince shouldn't try to hurt Grimoire….hopefully.

Soon after night began to set in as everyone went off the sleep, Bulma and Goku said their goodnight to Grimoire and Caulli as the scientist lead her friend to another guest room for the night. Grimoire bid goodnight to Caulli who did the same before she entered her room, entering his own room Grimoire laid atop the bed. He was happy with his time on earth as it was good to him and Caulli so far, the first demon hoped that in the years to come that the two of them would help ensure that their new home would be safe and it's threats eradicated. Finding his eyes to grow heavy he soon found himself embracing sleep resting peacefully on his bed.

Later while Grimoire was still asleep he began to stir as he heard a noise, it sounded like a door opening but he didn't pay it much mind still very tired. It was only until a light poured through his eyelids that he opened his eyes, he then saw a figure in the darkness aiming an energy blast at him. The figure noticing he woke up immediately fired the ki blast, Grimoire faceguard covered his mouth as he grabbed the blast in one hand making it dissipate in his grasps. The figure humphed in annoyance as his hand was still raised at Grimoire "Of course one of Frieza kind wouldn't die so easily, but I promise you demon you will die by my hands" a male voice said to Grimoire. The frost demon then realized who it must've been attacking him, but he thought he was still recovering "Are you Vegeta?" he asked the figure who seemed to be surprised, the figure then walked into the moonlight that poured through the window revealing Vegeta covered in bandages.

"I'm surprised you knew my name, but it doesn't matter it's time for you to die," he said with venom in his voice as he glared at Grimoire. Not wanting to fight the prince he tried to reason with him to stop "Stop, I don't wanna fight you I'm your ally!" he yelled at the saiyan who didn't change his expression "You, my ally?. You fool I don't want to work with one of Frieza kind, I'd prefer to kill you with my own hands!" he shouted as he rushed Grimoire.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, readers, Ultron96 is back with another chapter, I hope this an exciting chapter as it is has Grimoire go up against Vegeta!

So this will be the last chapter before the three year time skip, the surprise in this storylines story is soon approaching but still a few chapters away. So anyways enjoy the chapter. Feel free to leave a review and any questions.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or any of the series, they belong to Akira Toriyama the father of Dragon ball!

* * *

Since there was not a lot of space in the room Grimoire couldn't dodge properly in time. Vegeta smashed into him smashing the both of them through the wall, they landed with a crash on the grass outside Capsule corp. Grimoire had the princes hand locked in his own struggling to keep the Saiyan from pummelling him, he could not believe the prince was fighting with the many bandages that wrapped around his body. Vegeta seemed to be blinded with fury at being held by a frost demon as he headbutted Grimoire, he let go of the prince's hands allowing for Vegeta to land a punch to his chest, Grimoire coughed the punch knocking the wind out of him.

He knew he needed to get Vegeta to stop, if he continued with the wounds he had he would open them and he would be in serious trouble "Come on now" Vegeta snapped at Grimoire "Fight me seriously, don't think because your one of Frieza's lot that you can underestimate me" he said frowning in anger at Grimoire. The frost demon glared at the saiyan prince "Listen to me I'm not your enemy, and you better stop fighting or your wound will take longer to recover!" he yelled out to the prince as he got his breath back, he was hoping the prince would listen to him and see reason. No such thing happened as the prince smirked chuckling " Pathetic to think that you think that such a lie would convince, you may have fooled everyone else here but not me" he stated confidently as he ran to Grimoire. The frost demon raised his hands seeing the saiyan was not backing down, Vegeta threw a punch but Grimoire dodged it easily much to the growing frustration of the saiyan prince.

Grimoire still wanted to try to talk him down "Listen prince Vegeta I am not here to harm you or anyone, just please stops this before you do something you regret" he said to the prince who responded by swinging his leg at his stomach. He jumped over the saiyan landing behind him, he twisted in time to move out of the way of Vegeta fist that slammed into the grounding making a hole on the floor, Vegeta growled as he threw a flurry of punches at Grimoire "I will not fall for your tricks, the only thing I would regret is not destroying you!" he snarled as Grimoire blocked the storm of punches " Why can't I just hit you!" he screamed as he went for another kick to Grimoire side, however, the frost demon tail caught his leg gripping it tightly Vegeta struggling furiously to get his leg out. Grimoire sighed he was done playing nice, the prince was just too stubborn to stop, so know he would make the prince stop.

He moved his tail slamming Vegeta to the ground, he still wanted to be careful since the prince was injured but he brought this on himself. The prince groaned on the ground and seemed to be having trouble getting up "Well, you done with this pointless fight you started" he said to the prince crossing his arms, Vegeta only grunted in pain as he as he stayed in the ground, Grimoire let his tail let go of Vegeta's leg walking up to the prince to see if he did too much. Suddenly Vegeta opened his eyes with a smile as he sent a blast directly into Grimoire face, stumbling back from the surprise blast Grimoire covered his face as he yelled in pain. Vegeta wasted no time as he launched a powerful punch into Grimoire's stomach the damage done by Goku earlier making the punch much more painful.  
Kneeling down as he held his stomach he wasn't given time to recover as Vegeta followed up with an upwards kick to his chin, the kick sent Grimoire flying up from the ground as Vegeta flew up and grabbed his tail as he spun around before he threw Grimoire down to the ground a cloud of dust erupting as he landed. Vegeta smiled happily at his work thinking that he had won, however, his believed victory was short lived as the dust cleared showing Grimoire with a fair amount of scratches but otherwise looking very damaged. The frost demon had one hand on his stomach as he was looking at Vegeta "You really need to stop this useless battle, your only got end up hurting yourself" he said to Vegeta who only glared at Grimoire with pure hatred in his eyes "Don't you dare tell me what to do, no word of yours will ever stop me from killing you" he stated to the frost demon as he lowered himself to the ground.

Just as the prince did both sensed energy rising from Capsule Corp, Grimoire chuckled as he turned to Vegeta "You're gonna regret threatening to kill me" he said to the prince who only grew confused at what he said "Who is that and what are you talking abo-" he didn't finish as a small hand punched him in his cheek sending the saiyan crashing into the ground leaving a small crater. Caulli had punched Vegeta her face twisted into a nasty snarl, her eyes were filled with anger as she stared at Vegeta ready to pummel the prince some more. Vegeta tried to get up from the crater he made to see his attacker, unfortunately for the prince, his wounds had reopened and pain wracked his body leaving him unable to move his bandages slowly turning red. Vegeta vision was getting blurry as his injuries were taking their toll on him, he tried to focus to see who hit him but his world soon fell into darkness.

The young saiyaness was readying a ki blast ready to eliminate him, then, Grimoire grabbed her hand stopping her as she looked at him "Why are you stopping me?" she said confused with worried eyes as she saw the scratches over the frost demons body. Grimoire noticed her worry and patted her head "I'm fine kid just got some lucky punches, but, more importantly that person there is your prince Vegeta" he informed Caulli as he face paled as she stared back at Vegeta with horror in her eyes, Immediately, Caulli went to Vegeta unconscious body gasping as she saw his bandages were almost completely red "We need to get him help now, his bleeding badly" she yelled at Grimoire who walked over to Vegeta.

"Go get Bulma and quick I'll carry Vegeta into the building, move quickly Caulli" he said to Caulli who flew back into capsule corp, Grimoire kneeled next to Vegeta raising a hand as he covered the prince in a barrier making him float off the ground. He then entered Capsule corp Vegeta's body floating behind him, as he came near one of the hallways he heard footsteps coming towards him.

Bulma, Goku, and Caulli all ran up to him and when the scientist and the older saiyan saw Vegeta they both gasped going over to his floating body "Follow me we need to get him in the recovery room now!" Buma yelled out as she headed down another hallway as everyone followed her to get the prince some help for his reopened injuries.

A few hours later in the recovery room Vegeta laid in a bed with a fresh set of bandages around his body, he had lost some blood but hopefully, he would make a full recovery by tomorrow as long as he didn't pull off another stunt. Grimoire also received some medical treatment which was mostly just cleaning his scratches to prevent any infection, Caulli was happy that Grimoire was not to hurt but guilt weighed heavily in her heart she almost tried to kill her prince. Goku patted her back with a reassuring smile on his face "Don't worry about you were just trying to protect Grimoire, besides you didn't actually kill him so don't let it get too you too much" he told the young saiyaness who nodded with a sad smile taking his words to heart.

She looked to Vegeta with curiosity he wasn't what she expected to be honest, her first thought was that he was shorter than she had expected and how he looked so angry even as he slept, looking over to Goku who was looking at her " What?" she asked wondering why he was staring at her. Goku smiled rubbing the back of his head looking embarrassed "Oh, sorry I didn't mean to stare, I'm just curious about how strong you'll get as we train for the androids" he said with a wide smile.

Caulli looked at Goku with some surprise at the mention of training, honestly, she was looking forward to it herself as she wanted to see how much she could improve. Especially she could learn how to become super saiyan. Bulma walked up to her and Goku a frown on her face as she looked at Vegeta "I can't believe him, honestly because of his blind fury my backyard is a mess.." she complained before sighing the damage was done and it could always be repaired. She turned to Caulli and Goku "Well since our plan to introduce you peacefully is now in the gutter, I guess will just need to make sure he doesn't pull off another stunt like that" she said to them her eyes trailing back to Vegeta.

The prince then shifted in the bed making everyone still wondering if he was going to get up, slowly Vegeta's eyes opened as he saw he was in the recovery room again. He tried to get up but Bulma placed her hand on his chest a stern glare in her eyes "Don't you dare get up and open your wounds again, if you do you'll be thrown outside and recover in the dirt" she stated firmly to Vegeta who tsked before laying back down in the bed; then he noticed the girl sitting next to Goku - including her tail. Vegeta then sat up as he stared in shock "A female saiyan!?" he yelled out before he flinched with the pain from moving so quickly he still looked at Caulli however "It's not possible... there was no other saiyan that left planet Vegeta, How are you alive?" he panted out as Caulli shifted uncomfortably in her seat as she suddenly couldn't find her voice at the tone of Vegeta's voice.

Goku placed his hand on her shoulder as she stayed silent "Vegeta relax, she was found by Grimoire the guy you tried to kill" he said to the saiyan pointing to Grimoire who was still asleep, Vegeta looked shocked at what he heard turning to Caulli then Grimoire "How did he find her and why is she so young, if she's a full-blooded saiyan she wouldn't be so young" he asked the other saiyan who was about to speak. Caulli however spoke first "Grimoire found my pod when he used to be a part of King Colds guard squad, it was buried in ice and when he found me he betrayed Cold and has been protecting me for years" she told Vegeta who widened his eyes at the mention of King Cold "He used to work for Frieza's father?" he asked getting a nod from Caulli. He looked away from everyone as he processed her story.

Vegeta looked at Caulli again with a less intimidating glare "What your name girl?" he asked the young Saiyaness "Caulli prince Vegeta" she said Vegeta widening his eyes when she called him prince Vegeta, he felt a little happy that someone called him by his title as it stroked the saiyan's pride. He continued with questioning Caulli "Who were your parents?" he asked the saiyaness but she shook her head with sad eyes "I don't remember, a lot of my memories are missing from an injury I had, I don't remember anything about our home planet or my family" Caulli said sadly "I see.." Vegeta said the saiyan prince was upset that she didn't remember her home and family.

Bulma crossed her arms "Okay Vegeta that's enough you need to give the girl some space" she chimed at Vegeta who humphed at the Woman as he reluctantly complied and laid on the bed.  
Goku then chimed into the conversation "Anyways both Caulli and Grimoire are going to train with us to handle the androids, I think we could a lot stronger training with another saiyan and one of Frieza's kind!" the saiyan said joyfully with a look of glee on his face. Vegeta scoffed "As if I would train with the lies of you, I'll train own on my own and achieve the power of a super saiyan" he stated to Goku who looked at him slightly disappointed. He wished that Vegeta would get over his pride and train with him, if he did he might be able to make it easier for him to become a super saiyan, alas, it was something that would never happen.

Caulli didn't want to be around the prince any longer as she wanted to go to Grimoire, getting up from her seat she moved away from everyone else as she walked up to the bed Grimoire was sleeping on. She rests her head on her hand as she watched Grimoire sleep, Caulli knew he'd be fine in no time he'd been in worse shape than this, and yet, a part of her really despised the prince for trying to kill him she understood why he tried. Many wanted to kill Grimoire because he was one of Frieza's kind, but she still held hatred for them in her heart as they never understood the frost demon and what he went through. She looked to Vegeta he may be a prince but he tried to kill Grimoire and he didn't seem like a good guy in the slightest, she made up her mind as long as Vegeta didn't try anything they would be allies, but if he ever tried to kill Grimoire again she will end his life herself.

Bulma and Goku finished their business with Vegeta as they walked over to Caulli as she stayed near Grimoire, she looked at the two of them as they approached "So what gonna happen with Vegeta?" Caulli asked them curious about what would happen now with everything that's happened. Bulma looked at Goku nodding her head for him to talk "Well Vegeta resting when you left he had a change of mind about training alone. However there is a little catch" he said to Caulli who didn't like where this was going, Goku continued "He's willing to train with you but not with Grimoire, unless he can beat him in a serious fight" Goku explained to the young saiyaness who raised an eyebrow " Vegeta will allow me to train with him and Grimoire if Grimoire beats him?" she asked to clarify getting a nod from Bulma and Goku. "That certainly sounds like an interesting offer" Grimoire said everyone looking at him in surprise as he got up.

The frost demon smiled looking at Vegeta who seemed to have fallen asleep "I give him the fight he wants, but the prince doesn't know what he's gotten himself into" he stated to everyone with Caulli giving a smirk in agreement with her friend. Goku smiled "Okay then Vegeta said he wants to do it in the gravity room, and it'll be at 100 times earth's gravity, it'll take place tomorrow when you both are ready" he explained to Grimoire, the frost demo nodding understanding what will happen tomorrow. Bulma then placed a hand on Goku's shoulder "Well, Goku I think it will be okay for you to head back home now. I'm sure things are handled here" she said to her friend as Goku raised an eyebrow "you sure Bulma?" he asked her to be completely certain. Bulma replied by punching lightly on the shoulder "Don't worry Goku if he tries anything I'll call you" she assured Goku.

The saiyan smiled, looking to Grimoire and Caulli he gave them a thumbs up "Okay the guys see you then, I'll probably stop by to see the fight tomorrow Grimoire I'm sure it will be an interesting fight" he said before he placed a hand on his head and he disappeared in a blink of an eye. Grimoire sighed "Well since I know my plans for tomorrow I'm going to meditate," Grimoire said as he got off his bed heading to his room, since it was just Caulli and Bulma left in the room to two of them in silence "So.." Bulma started "How about we hang out and let leave today's events in the past" she offered to the saiyaness who nodded vigorously.

The next day in the Gravity room…

Vegeta and Grimoire stared each other as they waited for Bulma to give them the all clear to begin their fight, the prince was wearing a black spandex that didn't cover his arms, with white boots on his feet. This was all Bilma had to offer the prince as she hadn't repaired his armour yet, Caulli was with Bulma and Goku watching them with a confident smile for Grimoire "Vegeta has no idea what he's up against" she said in her mind confidant about her friend's victory. Bulma was pushing some buttons and checking the state of the gravity room, the scientist pressed a button as her face appeared in the room "Okay you two the room is ready so just say when you're ready to start" she said to the two awaiting their response. Goku was beaming with excitement as he couldn't wait to see this fight happen "I can't wait to see how they fare against each other" he said joyfully as the fight would soon start.

Grimoire looked to the screen "I'm ready anytime" he replied looking to Vegeta "You ready for your this?" he asked the saiyan prince, Vegeta smirked "Oh, I'm ready but I think you should just surrender, It'll save you the embarrassment" he snided at Grimoire who was not amused at the prince's behaviour. He took a stance as his faceguard clicked into place "We'll see soon enough, let see if you are more bite than bark" he said to the saiyan as Vegeta got into the stance of his own, his face still had a smirk "Yes we will, woman turn on the machine!" he yelled out the last part.

The room hummed to life as the inside took on a red shade, both Grimoire and Vegeta didn't flinch as both of them felt the weight of their bodies increased a hundredfold "All right you too remember this is just a simple fighter, so don't try to kill each other are we clear?" Bulma voice echoed in the room, Vegeta scoffed but he nodded as did Grimoire as he had no intention to kill the prince- doesn't mean he won't put in in a world of pain.

Having the all clear to start Vegeta barreled himself towards Grimoire throwing a flurry of punches and kicks, Grimoire did a leap back creating distance between him and the prince before he launched ki blast at the prince's feet. Vegeta jumped up avoiding the blast but Grimoire appeared behind him before slamming his foot into the saiyans back driving him to the floor with a loud crash, the frost demon had his foot on Vegeta's back the saiyan growling with the humiliating position he was in.

Grimoire took his foot of the saiyan watching him get up as he saw Vegeta rabid stare at him, Vegeta went for a punch to Grimoire face aiming for the jaw, however, Grimoire disappeared in front of the prince lighting crackling where he once stood. Vegeta looked around the room trying to catch sight of the frost demon, he was then punched on his left cheek making him stumble a little. He then went for a hit swiping his hand only to hit nothing as he saw again lighting where he tried to hit.

Seeing as this was going nowhere he tried to sense Grimoire energy, he caught it but it was hard to keep track of as it felt like it was moving to new places in just seconds. He waited for the frost demon to close in and he didn't need to wait long as he sensed the energy rushing to his front "Got you" he smiled before he launched his fist forward as lighting appeared in front of him, his fist was caught by Grimoire as he now could see the frost demon with thunder circling him like snakes "What is this power?" he said in his mind as he sent his leg in an upward kick, aiming for the frost demons jaw.

Grimoire lets go of his fist the kick just grazing his chin, he then countered with a punch to Vegeta nose the saiyan stepping back as he held his nose "Damn you bastard stop messing me!" Vegeta yelled out as he removed his hands showing his new bloody nose "I refuse to be humiliated again by one of your kind" he hissed as he flew up in the gravity chamber as he let out a massive barrage of ki blasts. Despite dodging a few of them easily the number of Ki blast filled up the limited space in the room, Grimoire eventually began to get hit by some of the blasts which slowed him down long enough to be the victim of the numerous ki blasts that hit as Vegeta kept launching them.

Eventually, the prince stopped feeling a little tired from wasting so much energy, but, he wore a smile as he saw the smoke cloud made from his blast waiting to see how badly he had damaged the frost demon. As the smoke cleared Grimoire emerged a bit worse for wear, scratches and small burns on his body but he didn't look too fazed about his injuries.

Vegeta smiled proudly happy at his handy work "Well look at you now, I think you better quit now before I really start trying in this fight" he boasted at Grimoire amused at his handiwork. For if he managed to beat one of Frieza kind then he too would be able to rise up and attain the power of a super saiyan. Grimoire huffed "So you say you've been holding back, well then let's stop this warm up and get serious." he stated to the prince whose smile disappeared as he took his stance once more "Fine very well, I believe it's time for you to see the power of a true saiyan elite" he replied as he began to power up.

A strong burst of ki surged out of the prince as his energy rose higher, the prince screaming his heart out as he reached his full power. Standing straight with pride he watched to see the look of the frost demon "Now prepare to be crushed, you may have impressive speed and an unusual power, but none of that compares to me" Vegeta said with a smirk, he believed that Grimoire was weaker than him. After all from what he remembered with Cold guard squad most of them were only as strong as Ginyu.

With his current power, he could easily take down someone of that level. Grimoire nodded to him "I'll admit it's impressive power" he started the prince wearing a large grin "But you simply don't match up to me yet" he informed the prince as he began to power up.

The first demon yelled out like a banshee as he raised his power to maximum, violet ki surging out of him before his ki calmed before dissipating. He stood with crossed arms at Vegeta who looked at the frost demon with fearful eyes "His power, impossible it everyone one of Frieza race so powerful!?" the thought screamed in the saiyans mind, the prince then steeled himself against his opponent. Vegeta would not let himself be afraid, Grimoire may be stronger than him but the gap was much smaller compared to Frieza, he could no he would win this to grow stronger and become a super saiyan.

"Your power is pretty impressive I'll admit, but I won't lose to you!" Vegeta screamed as he bursts towards Grimoire, the frost demon didn't evade instead he rushed forward as well to meet Vegeta's attack head-on. The two of them clashed their ki burstings to life, both hands gripping as they tied t overpower one another with Grimoire pushing the saiyan prince back a little. Grimoire put a step forward pushing Vegeta further back as the prince growled as he pushed himself to his limits, "I gotta admit, I'm glad to see that there is you definitely have the bite to match your bark" Grimoire said to Vegeta which did make his ego inflate a bit "however I won't let you win, Caulli will not train with you alone" he stated as his grip on Vegeta's hands tightened.

Vegeta grunted as he could the bones in his hands creaking under his skin from the pressure, but the prince would never surrender "I will win this fight, and when I do I'll make sure that the girl is raised in the proper saiyan way as my underling" he said the last part to provoke Grimoire. It worked as the frost demons eyes widened at the word underling, his eyes then narrowed to a piercing glare "She is no one's underling, You'll regret those words Vegeta" he said with venom in his words to the saiyan.

The prince was happy with the frost demons reaction, however, he then noticed that lighting began to circle around Grimoire's hands "Lighting surge" he muttered as the lightning traveled from his hand shocking Vegeta, the prince screamed in pain as his entire body felt like it was being fried in the inside and outside.

In the room where the others were watching the fight, Goku was looking at Grimoire's attack remembering how it felt when it was sued on him look "Wow he seems to be using that attack much more boldly than he did against me" he commented on the fight. Caulli who was next to the saiyan was feeling absolutely livid, the prince called her an underling to him and it made her blood boil. She was able to control her anger however at seeing Grimoire losing his temper and really going all out on Vegeta, "Well, you didn't make him upset when we fought against you" she replied to the older saiyan who crossed his arms "That's true, I wonder if Vegeta can get himself out of this situation" he said as the two put their focus back into the fight

His strength began to leave to leave him as he fell to a knee, his hands still locked on Grimoire's as the frost demon pushed him to the ground fully intent on beating the prince fueled by anger. Vegeta tried to fight the pain but it was getting harder for him to stay conscious as his body was about to give out, he was furious that this was happening that he was to be defeated again by one of Frieza's race. Vegeta cursed himself for his weakness, Kakarot had become a super saiyan, a power that was his birthright snatched from him by a low-class saiyan. "No!" Vegeta screamed in his mind as he stood up pushing Grimoire away "I will not be beaten!" he yelled out kneed Grimoire's stomach making the frost demon let go, Vegeta eyes were filled with murderous intent aimed at Grimoire.

"You are just scum and I won't sit here and be beaten down by some stupid trick!" he screamed out as his energy began to rise hs hair slightly shifting, "I'm ending this now!" he yelled to Grimoire before he began to power up again. To everyone surprise Vegeta's energy did begin to shake the room, from the other room Goku stared at Vegeta with worried eyes "Could he be transforming, if he is Grimoire is in trouble" the saiyan thought to himself, for now, he would wait and see, if anything happens he could handle Vegeta he hoped.

Vegeta still screamed as he placed his hand together as purple energy began to form in them. Grimoire took a step back as he was shocked that Vegeta would launch such a powerful blast "Stop don't, it will destroy the room!" he yelled at the prince who still charged his attack "Will I don't care at least I will remove from the face of this planet!" Vegeta yelled back completely consumed by rage as for a moment his eyes became teal but turned back into their normal onyx black.

Caulli placed her hand on the screen in worry "Is Vegeta crazy, that blast will destroy the room and this entire building, we gotta stop him!" Caulli screamed as she was about to run to the door. Goku stopped her though blocking the door "Why are you getting in my way!?" she yelled at the saiyan as she tried to get him to move to no avail, Goku shook his head "It's too late to stop him, even if I went in there it would only set off Vegeta more It's in Grimoire's hand now we just to hope he can handle to attack" he said to Caulli as both looked to the monitor. Bulma, however, got into Goku's face "Are you crazy, he'll destroy my house, he might even kill everyone in this building. We can't just let that happen!" she screamed at Goku who stood firm in his decision "Bulma it'll be okay I think Grimoire got this look" Goku pointed to the screen.

Grimoire eyes were calm as his violet ki surrounded him with lighting sparking off his body, he had only one shot at making sure that Vegeta's attack didn't destroy the building- he only prayed that he could handle it. Vegeta attack glowed brightly as his entire body was encased in his ki "Now you will taste oblivion Galickkk gun fire!" he screamed launching the purple beam at Grimoire the frost demon closing his eyes as more lighting sparked around his body than before.

Caulli, Bulma, and Goku watched in silence as the blast closed in on Grimoire, the young saiyaness paralyzed in horror unable to speak as Grimoire just stood there with his eyes closed. As the blast was about to hit Grimoire opened his eyes placing his arms forward as the blast hit his hands, the frost demon slid back a little his body shook at the effort of holding the blast back was a lot for him. Suddenly Grimoire's body became encased in lightning that began to surge around damaging the room, with a loud shout the lightning then swirled at his hands as the frost demon started walking towards Vegeta pushing against his attack.

Vegeta couldn't believe what he was seeing as Grimoire drew closer, the beam that was hitting his lighting covered hands not enough to keep pushing him back. Furious at such an impossible feat the prince put every last bit of energy he could muster into the blast making it grow larger, Grimoire began to slide back as his arms were spread wide as he tried to push back the attack. Grimoire was struggling but slowly he was starting to walk toward Vegeta once more with the beam in his hands, he walked until he was only a meter away from Vegeta who was absolutely livid that this was happening "It' can't be how are you doing this!" he demanded without realising that the lighting that covered Grimoire like a veil was beginning to spark around the both of them. "The only way I could think to stop your attack and ensure that the others don't get hurt," he said before he grunted as the lighting began to form a sphere around them, suddenly a purple barrier encased them both the lighting outside the barrier making it glow brighter.

"Now you and I will be the only ones harmed by this blast" he stated before with what little strength he had he directed the blast up, Vegeta barely had any time to react as the both of them were consumed by the blast in the barrier. The lighting encased barrier distorted slightly as the violet glow was overtaken but a blinding light of the explosion it contained, "Grimoire!" Caulli screamed horrified at what she was barrier stopped glowing the lighting fading away as did the barrier, the room then returned to being white as the room was shut off. Bulma looked worried as she examined the controls as their screen to see what happened had gone blank "Grimoire's lightning must of damaged the room's controls" she said as she tried to get the screen online again.

Not wanting to wait Caulli kicked Goku in between his legs causing him to fall to the floor squalling in pain, she then rushed out the door before she blasted the door to the gravity room down. As she entered she gasped when she saw Grimoire- his face guard retracted- and Vegeta, both of them laid on the floor unconscious bother their bodies smoking from the continued explosion. Dashing to Grimoire she checked to see if he was alive, she placed her hand on his neck to check for a pulse, she sighed in relief almost in tears as she felt Grimoire pulse- it was very weak but he was alive. She looked to Vegeta seeing the prince chest rising slowly showing that he was still alive, Bulma ran into the room followed by a slow-moving Goku who looked in a lot of pain. As she saw Vegeta and Grimoire a horrified expression came from the scientist, Goku look with concerned eyes as Caulli looked to the two "We need to get him help now!" she yelled at the two as the young saiyaness felt her friend's pulse fading.

Bulma turned to Goku the saiyan wearing a serious expression "Don't worry Bulma, I'll be right back hopefully with some senzu's to heal them" he said before he used the instant transmission technique. Caulli face scrunched up in confusion "What's a Senzu can it help Grimoire?" she asked desperately to Bulma before she could answer the young saiyaness Goku appeared next to Caulli with a small bag in his hand. He turned to Caulli taking out a green bean handing it to her "Make him eat this and it'll make him good as new" Goku said with a reassuring smile before he went to Vegeta, Caulli looked at the bean not sure how it would heal Grimoire, she didn't dwell on it as she opened Grimoire's mouth placing the bean in it moving his mouth so he ate it.

As the frost demon swallowed the been his wounds suddenly healed up instantly like magic, Grimoire gasped awake looking at his hand seeing that he had no damage on him. He looked to Caulli who had tears in her eyes along with a shivering smile. Before Grimoire could ask how he was healed Caulli hugged him tightly in a crushing hug "Don't ever do that again you idiot…" she said sniffling as Grimoire wore a small smile hugging back his friend "I promise Caulli, never again" he replied to Caulli as they shared a moment in their shared hug, they let each other go as they turned hearing Vegeta "Get your hand out of my face Kakarot I don't need your help!" the prince shouted smacking away Goku's hand the saiyan offered to help him up. Vegeta stood up looking with an outraged glare as he spotted Grimoire with Caulli "You!" he shouted walking over to him, Grimoire stood up frowning at the prince "Calm yourself Vegeta our battle is over neither of us won it's a draw" he said to the prince who stopped walking when they were face to face.

Vegeta clenched his fists "I won't settle for a draw, besides we still have a deal to finish" Vegeta started crossing his arms, the prince was too prideful for his own good. Bulma then got into the prince's face surprising the prince as he took a few steps back as Bulma moved forward "Now you listen to me Vegeta this deal you made with Grimoire is over, you tried to kill him when it was supposed to be a simple brawl" she said to the prince as she poked his chest. Vegeta looked like he was about to burst but Bulma beat him to it "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK BACK TO ME, YOU ARE GOING TO SUCK IT UP THAT IT WAS A DRAW DO. I. MAKE . MYSELF CLEAR!?" she screamed at Vegeta the prince looking completely aghast that the woman before him had so much backbone to order him around, after nodding reluctantly Bulma cleared her throat and continued "Good, now that's been dealt with you three will train together" she said to Vegeta motioning to Grimoire and Caulli who seemed pleased with that decision.

"I think that would be a great idea, if you three trained together then you would all get so much stronger!" Goku pitched in happily getting a growl from Vegeta "I will not train with others, they would only hinder my progress in becoming a super saiyan" the prince stated gainng looks from Grimoire, Caulli, Bulma and Goku "Vegeta Grimoire proved how strong he is in that fight, if you trained with him and Caulli you'll definitely get stronger faster than by yourself" Goku pointed out to the prince.

Vegeta seemed like he was about to argue before he stopped an glanced at Grimoire and Caulli, if he agreed to train with them he would get to learn more about the young saiyaness. The thought appealed to him as he wanted to gain the loyalty of the last female of his kind, plus as much as he denied Kakarot did speak the truth. Perhaps training against one of Frieza's kind he would unlock the super saiyan power he desired, Vegeta sighed before turning his back on everyone "Fine we'll train together, but those two better understand that training with me means that they'd be pushing their bodies to the breaking point" he remarked to his new training partners.

Grimoire and Caulli glanced at each other, they both saw that they desired to do whatever was needed to gain the power to protect their new home "That's fine by us Vegeta, we'll do what we need to get stronger" Caulli said proudly standing tall placing her hands on her sides. Vegeta secretly smiled a little "good to see that she has the spirit of a saiyan at least" he thought to himself as he felt more confident than ever he could achieve his goals faster. Goku seemed happy of the arrangement "That's great I look forward to seeing how strong you all get" he said before turning to Bulma "Well Bulma I think that things will be okay now, I'd better go back I gonna be training Gohan with Piccolo today see ya" he said before he placed a finger on his hand and vanished from where he stood.

Soon everyone headed out of the chamber- except for Bulma who stayed behind to see the extent of the damage to the gravity machine. Vegeta went off on his own to get some food, Grimoire and Caulli went outside to get some fresh air. Night came around and everyone found themselves asleep in capsule corp, save for the two new arrivals two earth who stood on top of the large domed building. It was a moonless night so the two enjoyed looking at the stars "This planet is really nice it's so peaceful here" she said happily her arms behind her back as she gazed at the sky with tired eyes, Grimoire sat his sleepy friend "It is Caulli but we know this peace will only last three years, after that this world is in danger" he reminded the young saiyaness who rose a clenched fist.

"Let them come in three years we'll be ready to take them down" she replied before she yawned "I'm gonna head off to bed goodnight Grim" she said to Grimoire before she flew to her room, Grimoire waved at Caulli and when she was out of sight he looked to the sky once more "I hope so Caulli, I'm prepared to do anything to give you a good life" he said to himself before he headed back into Capsule Corp to rest for the night. It would be a tough three years but they'd both survive it and come out stronger than ever.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, Chapter five is out! I apologize for the long wait on this chapter been busy with a lot of stuff and hardly fund the time to write this chapter. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter as we delve into the Android saga!.

Edit Jul 4th: Just a quick edit to preserve continuity with a mistake I made :).

(Been a while since I wrote a story so it might be rusty if you see any mistakes feel free to point them out thanks!)

* * *

Three years later…

The time had passed quite quickly for everyone at capsule corp while their days were filled with training Grimoire and Caulli found other ways to pass the time, Grimoire enjoyed learning more about cooking and the many recipes on earth he could learn, he'd also grown a bit taller nearing Goku's height. Caulli begrudgingly hung out with Bulma who would often drag her to the city wanting to teach the young Saiyaness how to properly dress and act like a lady since Caulli was older and had to act like it, which was not easy as Caulli was not into wearing a dress, accessories or makeup.

She was a warrior, not a damsel which led Bulma to threaten her that she would not eat or train unless she tried to get used to earth's customs. It was a long stubborn battle between the two but ultimately Bulma proved that not even the stubbornness of a Saiyan would match her own.

This also came to apply to Vegeta as well as often throughout the years he would push his body to its breaking point in the gravity chamber, despite Bulma's intention to have the three train together that only happens for a few hours each day. The prince's stubbornness refused to take a break not letting any time to improve got to waste. Grimoire admired the resolved but despised the reckless training believing the Saiyan would kill himself before reaching the level of a Super Saiyan.

Caulli was eager to push herself as well but Grimoire would not have it, they'd train hard but not to a level where their bodies were at risk of falling apart like the prince. If not for the human woman the prince would've died countless times, there was something growing between the two a connection that both seemed to be becoming aware of.

This came more obvious to him when the gravity machine was destroyed and Vegeta was in tatters, Bulma had shown such concern and care for the prince even telling him that she knows he's strong and he didn't have to torture himself to get stronger. Bulma and Yamcha separated shortly afterward. To the frost demon's surprise, some of that cruel demeanor the prince carried with him seemed to fade in her presence as the prince even began to listen to her sometimes without her losing her temper.

Regrettably, improving the relationship between him and Vegeta was slow the prince never truly letting go of his animosity towards the frost demon, the only real time they interacted was with training and mentoring Caulli. He tried to discuss strategy with Vegeta about facing the androids but the Saiyan would have none of it, insisting that he would be the one to beat them by surpassing Goku and that he and Caulli better stay out of the way.

When it came to Vegeta and Caulli there was a lot more progress he'd ask her about what she remembered about home and Caulli was more than happy to tell him everything she could, though her more chipper attitude did annoy him Grimoire say the Saiyan prince warming up to her. Although there were some conversations that he'd overheard mainly Vegeta trying to convince the Saiynaess that the frost demon was manipulating her. It upset him hearing stuff like that but Grimoire knew better than anyone that it was well deserved King frost and Frieza were ruthless and well spoken, traits that made them rule most of the galaxy.

However when he and Caulli would meet up he'd ask her what she felt and she told him that she trusted him and that wasn't about to change, that faith she had for him was everything to Grimoire as it separated him from the stigma of Frieza and his family.

They'd occasionally meet up with Goku,Gohan and piccolo to train- though Grimoire also liked to get recipes and ideas for meals from Chi-Chi- and things were far more sociable with them as Gohan and Caulli become quick friends and Piccolo and Goku were eager to see what the two had to offer in training. Eventually they'd both learned how to sense energy which Grimoire found to be an incredibly useful ability and trained further to test its limits.

A big surprise came when they'd return from Goku and Bulma had an announcement for them, she was pregnant with Vegeta's child. The news had been a big surprise to the two Caulli being overjoyed about the new while Grimoire was stunned, Vegeta didn't seem at all interested in a family or a relationship anytime soon.

Over the course of the following months, they had helped Bulma with whatever she needed when they weren't training, Vegeta seemed to not care for Bulma or their child making little effort at all to help Bulma during her pregnancy. Eventually, baby was born a boy who Bulma named Trunks. While Bulma was always showering the baby with affection Vegeta showed disgust towards the hybrid making no effort to interact with his son. This made arguments between the two very frequent and Vegeta became more distant than ever.

Later Vegeta managed to achieve training at 450 times earth's gravity getting a good lead ahead of Grimoire and Caulli but still frustrated that he could not achieve super Saiyan he had Bulma's father make a ship and went to space to train with no distractions from anyone. Bulma asked Grimoire and Caulli to keep trunks birth and father a secret as she wanted to tell everyone herself. Grimoire and Caulli grew much stronger over the years Caulli was a little sad she had not achieved super Saiyan but she knew she was close from the hints she got from Goku on the transformation, Grimoire was impressed with his growth as he was close to Goku's Super Saiyan power level and soon it was time for the Androids to appear.

Grimoire and Caulli in an updated armor that Bulma made which had the same armor pads that were smaller, a white battle suit with long hazel boots that rise under her knees. Bulma had made the armour when she had broken her old set during training, Bulma was outside with them with baby trunks in her arms along with Yamcha and Tien on Amenbo island where the android were supposed to appear. They were just waiting on Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo though Tien had been surprised to see Trunks especially after learning that he was Vegeta's son.

Grimoire was looking at the city keeping his senses out for any strong energy "Grimoire take it easy the android aren't meant to show up for another 30 minutes or so" Caulli told him placing a hand on his shoulder but he still looked to the city "I'd rather be safe than sorry Caulli, I just wanna make sure we don't miss them" he replied to which Caulli sighed in response "There's no convincing you huh?" Grimoire nodded making her roll her eyes "Hey guys Goke and the others have arrived, Hey over here!" he yelled waving an arm as Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and Piccolo landed.

Grimoire turns to see them feeling a little relieved now that they had their strongest player with them, Goku,Gohan and Krillin talk to Bulma " What are you doing here Bulma" Goku said "I wanted to see the Androids in person, don't worry I'll stay for a while then I'll go home" she replied as Trunks looked at Goke before smothering his face onto his mums shoulder. Krilli walked up to Bulma "I hope you don't mind but what the deal with the baby Bulma" Gohan looked to Yamcha who look frustrated "Is it your son Yamcha I bet it is!" he said happily Yamcha crossed his arms " He's not my kid" he replied.

Both Gohan and Krillin looked surprised but Grimoire noticed Goku didn't seem as surprised by revelation, Yamcha sighed "if you think that's shocking what tell she tells you who the father is…" he said with a low voice before walking away. Both Krillin and Gohan were confused then Goku walked up to Bulma with a smile "I'll bet it's Vegeta's isn't that right Trunks!" everyone stared shocked at Goku, Grimoire was stunned how in the world had Goku guessed it right away?!. Then something clicked in his mind Goku had been told by a Saiyan from the future about the androids and Bulma's son is the only Saiyan that would be born around the time they appeared, could it be was the Saiyan from the future Trunks. He couldn't believe it but who else could it have been it all point to that conclusion.

He'd missed the rest of the conversation as Caulli interrogated Goku on how he'd known the Saiyan saying he was psychic or something, but Grimoire was certain he knew the truth. Piccolo then walked forward "Speaking of which where is Vegeta?". Grimoire crossed his arms "Offworld last we saw him he wanted to train by himself but he should be here any moment he wouldn't miss this" he stated Tien walked near Goku "I left Chiaotzu at Roshi's I don't think the little guy can handle what we're about to face" Goku nodded his expression serious and stern.

"So, what's the time now?" Bulma checked her watch "According to my watch it's nine thirty so we have another 30 minutes" Goku then moved towards her "Bulma you should go while you still can, it's gonna be dangerous here soon" he asked Grimoire and Caulli walking off knowing that she would not leave that'd already wasted to much time on the way here trying to make her go back to Capsule corp. Piccolo was overlooking the city along with Tien with Grimoire standing with them while Caulli caught up with Gohan.

"Well it's almost show time, only thirty minutes left…" he said as the three kept their senses on the city.

 _A while later….._

Grimoire, Piccolo and Tien were still looking out while the others were around the baby Caulli and Gohan making silly facing making baby trunks laugh, then Grimoire picked something upcoming towards the group "Something coming our way everyone!" he announced as everyone looked up to see an object heading towards them. "Do you think it's them?" Gohan said "I can't tell yet" Krillin replied to the young Saiyan "Well it is them their in for a beating!" Caulli said cracking her hands. As the object drew closer then realized it was a capsule corp vehicle and as it landed a chubby man with a long wild mane of black hair wearing a sleeveless, knee-length red yukata with black stripes, a black obi, black wristbands, shin bands and straw sandals with a katana at his side.

Goku laughed with a smile "Hey Yajirobe you came to help us fight the androids!" Yajirobe turned to him with a stern look taking off a small leather bag and handing it to Goku "No way!, I just bought these senzu beans from Korin" Goku took the bag "Thanks Yajirobe but are you sure you don't wanna stay and help out" the large man got into his vehicle turning to Goku "If you guys wanna stay and get yourselves killed that your own business, me I'm getting out while I still can" he replied as he turned on his vehicle and flew off. "So what are these Senzu beans?" Caulli asked, "There special beans that can recover and injuries you have, so if any of us are hurt we can patch them up right away!" Goku answered.

"Don't you think it's a bit strange?" Tien said some of the others looking at him confused "It's ten already yet there's no sign of these androids" Grimoire turned to everyone "He's right it well past the time they were meant to arrive something feels off here" Grimoire added. "Don't be so literal you two it's only 10:17 I don't think we should believe they'd be on time" Yamcha smiled "Face it Bulma there not coming if they were here we would have sensed their power levels by now" he stated and just on que an explosion rang in their ears, everyone looked up to see a cloud of fire and smoke trails across the sky into the city "What the?!" said Caulli as Yajirobe's car was spiraling down to the city.

Grimoire looked around the sky spotting to figures in the sky but something was wrong he couldn't sense them "Everyone up there I see the androids!" they all looked up in time to see small dots fly down to the city. No one could sense the energy of the two figures which didn't make sense if they were to be stronger than frieza they would certainly feel that kind of power. Gohan then spoke up "Well they are androids perhaps we can't sense them" what he proposed chilled everyone to the core if it's true then they had no way of tracking the android if they weren't in sight. "Hey Bulma hold onto these will ya," Goku said throwing the bag to Bulma but Grimoire moved and caught them with his tail "I'd feel better if we had the beans on us Goku if one of us is hurt it'd be better to have them on hand".

Goku looked unsure but nodded since time was of the essence "Okay everyone let's spread everyone and remember when you find the androids will wait for the others to get to you" he looked to Gohan and Caulli "Gohan, Caulli the both of you check on Yajirobe and see if he's okay" he said to the "Right!" they said in unison. "Let's go!" Piccolo shouted as everyone blasted off to different sections of the city.

Grimoire was scouting from up on top of the building try to spot any odd figures on the street ut not seeing anything out of the blue, he'd use his power to speed up and cover more ground quickly occasionally making light go on or a car act up but nothing caught his eye. He kept his senses on his friends to make sure they were okay. Meanwhile, Caulli and Gohan were lifting Yakirobe out of the ocean taking him back to Bulma "Did you see who attacked you?" Caulli asked the soaking man "No they just came out of nowhere and before I knew it my car was toasted!" Caulli looked back to the city "Be safe Grim"

Back in the city Grimoire was getting nowhere he seen nothing odd or unusual among the populace of the city, suddenly he felt a sudden decrease to Yamcha's energy he must be hurt. Speeding through the town as a bolt of lightning he arrived in time to see a truck rush by and crash into a gas station exploding blanketing the streets in walls of flame, He witnessed as an old man in an odd outfit was holding Yamcha up with one hand accompanied with a chubby man with white skin. They hadn't seemed to notice him yet so he decided to wait for the others to arrive that is until he saw the android holding Yamcha raised its hand towards his chest.

Before he could react the android stabbed his hand through Yamcha's chest Grimoire sensing his energy began to plummet dangerously low as Yamcha's arms fall down with no strength left. Grimoire body went cold as he saw his ally take a mortal blow his anger welling up he sensed someone approaching and saw the others arrive in time to see the android pull out its hand from Yamcha's chest before dropping him onto the street. Goku looked to Grimoire "Grimoire there's still a chance to save take Yamcha and go somewhere safe to give him a Senzu bean" as he said that the androids turned to the frost demon "Well this is a surprise I have not seen a being like you before" his eyes flashed red "It seems, however, you are of no concern" Grimoire walked forward taking Yamcha as the android kept its eyes on Goku seemingly lost interest in him.

"I'll be right back Goku!" with that Grimoire carried Yamcha flying away from the city heading back to Bulma where Caulli and Gohan were watching her and Yajirobe. As he landed he placed Yamcha down as the two young Saiyanes rushed over at the gravely wounded ally "What happened to Yamcha "The Androids is what happened " moving his tail he took out a bean from the bag as feed to Yamcha, to his and Caulli's surprise the wound began to close up as Yamcha empty eyes began to fill with life and he gasped for air.

"Easy there friend are you alright?" Grimoire asked amazed that such a healing item existed just then a series of explosions went off in the city destroying half of it. "Did the androids do that!" Bulma screamed as everyone watched in shock at the destruction they witnessed. Grimoire was disgusted at the sight reminded of the countless horrific acts king Cold had done in his service to the tyrant. They saw some figures fly away from the city Goku seemingly in the lead "Goku leading out of the city" Grimoire said before Yamcha placed a hand of his shoulder "we have to warn them the androids can drain their energy!". Everyone looked at him in horror "What do you mean?" Caulli asked him "When they had me in their grasp I could feel my energy being drained out of my body!".

Caulli ran to the edge of the cliff they were on "Then what are we waiting for come one we have to warn them!" she yelled then followed by Gohan they both flew off following the group "Caulli wait dammit!" he turned to Yamcha "You good to fly again?" Yamcha arms shaked "I'm not sure I wanna get back into the fray I almost died back there" Grimoire laid his hand on his shoulder "I understand your fear just tell what was it like when they drained your energy" Yamcha's arms shook "It felt like he was draining my strength into his hand slowly ripping my life away it was such an odd sensation but you would definitely know if it was happening" Grimoire nodded "Look after Bulma, Trunks, and Yajirobe!" he said before taking off faster than the others covered in lightning.

Catching up with Caulli and Gohan filling in on what Yamcha told him they tried to locate the others eventually picking up Goku's energy signaling he had gone super Saiyan they needed to hurry!. Finally, they found the others as Goku was in the middle of pummeling the android with ease the enemy not getting a single hit "Hey Goku got this guy looks like we don't have to worry!" Grimoire eyes narrowed on the fight "Goku needs to be careful these things can drain energy!" everyone looked to him "What?" Piccolo replied in shock "Yamcha explained to me that when the android got a hold of him it drained his energy". Everyone looked back to the fight where Goku was in the middle of pummeling the Android, yet something was off normally Goku was more effective in a battle and patient but it looked like he was desperate.

He knocked the android to the ground where it looked up waiting on Goku who looked winded breathing heavily "What's going on with Goku why is he so exhausted all of a sudden?" Caulli asked concerned that the man she'd seen so alive in a battle look so tuckered out. Goku then began to charge the Kamehameha "No Goku don't the androids can absorb energy!" Grimoire screamed too late as the super saiyan unleashed the fury of his ki wave at the android who smiled raising its hand as in a horrifying display it absorbed the energy rapidly till the attack was completely consumed.

Goku looked completely drained to the confusion of everyone present "Why does he look so weak did the android really drain that much energy!" Krillin screamed, "I don't think it was the android something else is draining him!" Piccolo replied as everyone watched the tide turn as the android got the upper hand of Goku. The android began to take Goku hits and hit him back pushing Goku back, Goku attempted to use another Kamehameha but failed as he clutched his chest breathing heavily blood pouring from his mouth.

Gohan then yelled, "It's the virus it's attacking his heart right now!" Grimoire and Caulli looked in shock a virus was attacking Goku's heart! "Yes That's it but it's happened much later than the boy from the future predicted, Goku thought it was a mistake but it appears that his presence has already altered history!" Grimoire was more confused than before but they had to do something "What can we do to help him!" he screamed to Piccolo as Goku landed on the ground falling to one hand as he tried in vain to stand up breathing heavily. Krillin then flew towards Goku with the bag of Senzu beans he took quickly from Grimoire "Goku here's a Senzu bean!" he said before throwing one of the magical beans to Goku who ate it. The other Android, however, made no move at this "We are well aware of the healing properties of the Senzu, it's magic has begun to heal your body but we won't give you enough time for it to heal you".

The android engaging Goku let forth bright energy beams from its eyes at the Saiyan creating a small explosion of smoke, Goku flew out of it only to be met by hard punches from the Android no time to counter or block it's blows. As Grimoire watched this occur his mind was filled with dread Goku was their best fighter if he fell know it would put them at a disadvantage especially now since the android stole his energy. Slamming Goku's head the android sent the super Saiyan flying to the ground where he could barely lift himself up not looking healed at all from the bean. "It's no use he has to take the antidote but it's back home!" Gohan stated as Goku was being pummeled by the android being kicked around as if he was a toy.

"If we're going to do that we need to keep these two busy" Grimoire muttered to himself before looking at Caulli who looked at him back with a knowing glance. Raising his hand he raised two fingers and flexed them twice Caulli nodding as the others focused on the fight, Grimoire, and Caulli powered up before they rushed forward towards the fight the Z fighters looking in terror as the two rocketed off "No wait!" Piccolo yelled but they were not stopping in their flight. The other Android in a flash of movement appeared before them about to speak but Grimoire and Caulli then split off in two directions both heading towards Goku. At this point, the Saiyan was n the ground losing the transformation as the android began to choke him as lights flashed around his body draining what little energy was left in his body

"You won't make it far" the Android declared as he fired his beams rapidly at the two who were doing their best to avoid the blasts as they drew closer to Goku. Piccolo clenched his fist as he began to power up "We need to help them if we're gonna get Goku to safety come on!" with that the fighters flew to aid their friends as they were closing in. Caulli was hit but luckily her armor had taken most of the blow but her shoulder was burnt and her arm began to numb "Dammit!" she kept flying as Grimoire rushed towards her just barely evading the beams "Stay near me!" he yelled as a barrier of purple energy formed around them as the two arrived to help Goku.

"They will not interfere not after all the effort we've gone through" the android said just as Piccolo appeared behind it ready to slam it with his hands, the android turned quickly firing beams into the Namekians chest arm making him scream in pain before he threw a kick into his gut sending him plummeting to the ground as the other fighters stood there in shock. "You know if you fight you won't survive let me demonstrate..." as he said that he disappeared before appearing above Caulli and Grimoire his hand reaching for the barrier.

The moment his hand touched the barrier it immediately began to sucked into the androids hand, Grimoire felt his barrier being drained making it disappear before the android got any more energy "Go Caulli!" Lightning began to travel around Grimoires body "What!?" the android yelled before the frost demon bursted towards him managing to grab both arms before both of them took off away from the area to the rock cliffs. Caulli then went towards Goku who hands were losing their grip as the android laughed maniacally. Just as the Saiyaness about to throw a punch before a shadow passed by her at blinding speed as a familiar white boot slammed into the androids face sending him flying into stone, Caulli had a smile as she and everyone save for Grimoire at the new arrival "Prince Vegeta you made it!"

Standing proud in a blue bodysuit with white Saiyan armor with a confident smirk stood the Saiyan prince "No one gets to kill Kakarot while I'm around destiny has reserved that pleasure for me" he looked to Caulli tilting his head a little "Stay out of this fight Caulli I can handle this one without your help" Caulli looked confused for a second but saw confidence in Vegeta's eyes "Show them Prince" she said before hearing a loud crash turning to see grimoire sliding on the ground taking a defensive stance.

"Took you long enough to show up Vegeta" he said before the other android slowly descended before him "Well I wanted to see what these androids had to offer before I took a crack" Vegeta remarked before seeing the slow breathing saying before him "How pitiful character even though you were warned about the virus you still don't the medicine your too much of a fool to be a true warrior, I'll handle this android then I'll settle our score" with that he kicked the Saiyan towards Piccolo who caught him as the others checked on their fallen comrade. "He's unconscious but he's still breathing!" Gohan said "You need to give him the antidote he doesn't have much time left," Vegeta told them as he looked to the android sizing up his opponent. "Gohan let me take Goku back home, I'm no use in this fight anyway but the others need you kid," Yamcha said before he picked up Goku and flew away.

The large android was about to fly not letting his prey escape so easily "19 enough from the result of your battle we now know that Goku is not a problem for us, so in let's take our time destroying him and remove these other nuisances" he said before he narrowed his eyes at Grimoire as Caulli took his side "Need a hand, Grim,?" she said with a grin "Since your offering sure" he replied as lightning arched around him. The android smiled "Oh yes this will be most enjoyable indeed" 19 then bowed "I shall finish off Vegeta now yes?". Grimoire tightened his stance Goku only seemed to lose because of that virus but how was Vegeta planning to win without being a Super Saiyan. Grimoire eyes widened in realization staring at Vegeta " _Has he really achieved that level?_ " he thought as the old man android gave 19 permission to deal with Vegeta "I'll help myself to his other allies then and don't interfere understood?" 19 nodded and the androids faced their respective opponents.

"You stand no chance Vegeta Doctor Gero studied you thoroughly so I am aware of all your moves" 19 said confidently which did not faze the prince's smirk "Well then why were you surprised when Kakarot became super Saiyan, it's because your creator didn't witness our battles in space so your missing a big gap if information on me" he stated smugly, "oh, is that so?" 19 responded with a smirk of his own " Yes, now let me ask you does a machine like you ever experienced fear?" Vegeta then began to power up as the wind began to whirl around the area as his hair began to flicker between onyx and gold, the ground beneath his feet crumbled and floated as his power skyrocketed. Caulli stared in awe "Has Vegeta really done it Grim?" she asked the first Demon who was smiling beneath his visor "He has Caulli Vegeta's actually reached it".

Both the androids and everyone present watch in shock as a brilliant golden aura enveloped Vegeta as he let out a roar as his hair became gold and his black eyes turned teal, a crater forming from the sheer energy he was producing. "No not him as well!" the other android exclaimed as Vegeta stood before 19 transformed golden energy radiating off his body. "I don't believe it I thought only someone like Goku with a pure heart could become a Super Saiyan!" Krillin yelled as Vegeta walked out of the crater towards Android 19 "Afraid not there's more than one way to reach the goal, my motivations differed greatly to Kakarot as I desperately trained beyond my limit to become a Super Saiyan and stand as the pinnacle of the Saiyan race".

Grimoire looked to Caulli "We'll take care of this one Vegeta should be able to hold off the other one" Caulli nodded as Grimoire shouted, "We got this one Vegeta so don't worry about being interrupted!" Vegeta laughed "Don't bother trying I'll finish this fight in no time then I'm going after the other android myself", Grimoire powered up as the lightning became more intense around him "This, not a game Vegeta we're fighting to save this world, we're taking this android out ourselves" he replied to the prince as Caulli powered up as well while the android looked at both of them. "Well since you're both so eager to die I'll be happy to oblige," he said as his eyes began to glow red.


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 6 I hope you enjoy this longer chapter and look forward to the next one! I'll try to have it out earlier but that just depends on how things turn out. Thanks to those who have liked my story thank you and I hope to keep entertaining with this story.

Also as always anything I could improve or fix on in this chapter feel free to leave in a review or pm me.

I don't Dragonball just my OC's in the story.

* * *

Vegeta stared at his current opponent with a smirk, he knew he could win easily against this android but he wanted to enjoy the battle with his newfound power. After all, that would be the point of his training if he just finished the android off right away, no he'd much rather savor the fear and despair of the android when it finally realized that it declared it's death when it crossed paths with him. Looking to the side briefly he watched as the frost demon and the young Saiyaness began their assault on the other android, Beams of energy firing from his eyes, the two easily dodged the attack before rushing the android throwing a barrage of fists and kicks. Vegeta found it amusing, the two seemed to be holding their own but it mattered little, in the end, they were just a distraction, he'd be the ultimate victor in this conflict with _his_ power alone.

The large foe before him cackled madly before it flew towards him at high speeds ready to land the first blow, however, Vegeta did not move a muscle smirking with proud eyes as the android landed a firm punch directly to his face. Grimoire and Caulli turned to see what had happened both staring in disbelief, the android they faced also turned his attention to his comrades' seemingly effective blow to the super Saiyan smirking with delight. The other Z warriors were left speechless but Android 19 gave them no time to process their thoughts as it continued to wail on the static super Saiyan not countering a single blow, with a final head butt he made Vegeta take a shaky step backward head knocked back.

"What the hell are you doing Vegeta!?" Grimoire screamed, unable to believe what he was seeing before him trying to understand the actions of his ally, why would Vegeta let himself be bashed around like a ragdoll the prince was far too stubborn and prideful to just let his opponent get a free hit so why was he not fighting back!?. Android 19 laughed in delight at is effective to attack his second super Saiyan today despite the unexpected transformation it looked like their victory was assured. Vegeta then moved his head down his face with small scratches and a small line of blood leaked from his mouth still wearing that smile like nothing had happened "Just as I thought you are nothing" he said the android eyes going wide seeing the lack of damage on the Saiyan "Silly robot do you really think you stand a chance against a super Saiyan like me, your brain must be malfunctioning" he remarked snarkily at the android.

Grimoire's hands shook in anger at Vegeta's theatrics in the middle of a fight, this was a fight for the safety of this world, not his playground to do what he likes just because he's a super Saiyan doesn't mean he gets to mock around!. At least he knew this meant that the android posed no major threat to Vegeta aside from its power draining ability, the frost demon spent enough time with King Cold to see when someone was completely outclassed. Also since Vegeta had seen what happened to Goku he's won't fall for the same trick at least as long as his pride didn't make him more careless. Vegeta continued "Fresh out of the factory with no warranty and already broken, what a pity" Android 19 took a step back cautiously as the prince moved forward before he sent a thundering kick into the android's stomach letting out a scream before following up with a strong elbow to it's face.

Android 19 flew back before Vegeta gave one more kick sending the metal menace slamming to the tumbling a few feet, everyone was shocked at the ease that the prince had dealt with the android making all look effortless. Grimoire looked to the other android who watched shocked at the current battle " _Looks like Vegeta really can handle them on his own…"_ he thought. Vegeta walked to the downed android stopping looking over it as it repeated "Malfunction" over and over "What do we have here, oh yes the ultimate tub of lard bucket of bolts!" he proclaimed, suddenly, the android in a blur of movement got to its feet and leaped at Vegeta who merely moved out of the way and countered slamming his feet into its chest sending it hurtling into the sky.

Vegeta flew up to meet the android who stabilized his flight staring at the Saiyan with fear at how effortlessly every attack it threw was countered "So are you scared yet Android?" Vegeta smugly asked as the android enraged threw punches at the Saiyan before he landed a punch to its face causing the android to leak oil from its mouth and nose. Vegeta smiled "Looks like you got an oil leak what a bad deal, such a fragile unit," he remarked the android replaying by shooting firing eye beams which were dodged easily Vegeta slamming down the android the others getting out of the way as it crashed creating a small creature. Flying down Vegeta walked to the android now submerged within dust and rock "Despicable, what a useless machine…" was all he said before the android opened its eyes and grabbed the Saiayn's wrists with his hands.

"Vegeta no!" Caulli yelled in horror as the android chuckled happily looking forward to draining Vegeta dry as it did to Goku, the other android smiled smugly at the turn of events Android 19 had won and by draining the new super Saiyan they'd have no more opposition. " I have you now and soon I will have all your energy" Android 19 said laughing as Vegeta continued to smile at the android while everyone watched shocked at the turn of events "Do not try to escape yes?, it is useless until I absorb all of your energy I will never let go" Android 19 declared as he chuckled at his fortune.

Vegeta looked down at the android still wearing his smile "Never huh let's see about that" Vegeta jumped placing his feet on Android 19's face and began to push the android back arms still clinging to the Saiyans wrist no sign of letting him go. Despite it's resistance to his efforts the android was being pressured as it continued to be pushed back "I'm impressed android your true to your word, but never can be a long time android!" Vegeta replied as he put more force into his legs Android 19 grunting and the sound of stressed tissue and metal echoing from the crater. Grimoire watched in awe at the strength Vegeta demonstrated even being drained he still had plenty of energy left over to place the Android in distress, Caulii also watched captivated by the power of a super Saiyan part of wanting to reach that plateau of legendary power.

Android 19 was struggling to hold his grip as the prince's resistance did not falter for a second and he kept raising the pressure "Something wrong Android you seem to be under a lot of pressure, still think you can hold on long enough to steal my energy?" Vegeta asked with a grin as the hands of the androids shake around his wrist doing it's best to hold on to drain all his energy "I will...never let go!" Android 19 grunted "Yes that's the spirit android, never say die!" he yelled as with a sudden use of force pushed against the android's grip one last time tearing the hands that gripped him off Android 19 body a series of sparks sputtering out of his arms losing his limbs. Stumbling back onto the crater wall Android 19 looked at his arms in horror as oil gushed out having lost his only means to drain energy.

Vegeta walked to him triumphantly his smile ever-present through the ordeal, everyone looked on shocked at what they just saw with little effort through his energy was being drained Vegeta had now turned the tables once more - or in Grimoire's eyes the match had always been Vegeta's to win the prince merely seeing the scuffle as a game. Vegeta took of the hands examining the red glass center on the palms"So these are the devices that you androids use to steal other people's energy" he said Android 19 staring in terror at the super Saiyan before him "What's the matter your the one who started this game and now you don't want to play anymore?" he asked the machine as he threw the hands to the ground " You were enjoying yourself before when you were draining the life out of Kakarot" he remarked before making his way to the android who began to recoil as he approached "I guess it's true after all, androids do experience fear" he stated veins bulging on his head staring down the android which screamed in horror as it struggled out of the crater before desperately running away.

Grimoire narrowed his eyes at the actions of the Saiyan prince " _Honestly Vegeta is more of a monster than these androids have been, thankfully for now he's on our side…"_ Grimoire thought as he saw the prince rise from the crater watching with delight at his fleeing adversary. The other android raised a hand at Vegeta "Enough-!" he tried to scream out just as a kick slammed into his face sending the android skidding onto the ground, Grimoire stood before him lightning crackling slightly around his body "You don't get a say in this Android your here to destroy us so don't plead for mercy just because the odds are stacked against you" Grimoire said coldly, Caulli stood next to him ready to pounce on the android if he tried anything. Vegeta powered up glancing at the other android eyes filled with delight "Indeed time to finish what _you_ started!" he yelled before he raised his hand at Android 19 " Time has run out for you android" he declared as his energy continued to spike.

"What incredible power!" Krillin said as the other Z fighters watched amazed by the power Vegeta possessed the battle against the androids was now in their favor. Android 19 didn't turn back only running away in the vain hope that it could survive if just kept running "Here it comes a little going away present!" he said before laughing as he fired a large blast of energy that shot towards the fleeing android who was completely consumed by the blast that illuminated the entire area for a brief second as a tower of smoke rose into the air, falling onto a few rocks was the disembodied head of the android in a permanent expression of terror that eventually laid on flat ground.

The other android stood up his fearful expression becoming stoic as he gazed upon the remaining part of his comrade, Vegeta flew down in front of Grimoire and Caulli grinning at the remaining menace brimming with confidence from his easy kill "Wow that android is completely toast" Krillin said completely blown away at Vegeta performance and a little fearful that someone like him had gained so much power "Yeah looks like this android crisis might be over sooner than expected" piccolo said as they watched the last android turn towards Vegeta. "Your a bit stronger than I anticipated but nothing I can not handle, your defeat is inevitable" he stated calmly but Grimoire could tell that he was bluffing just from how afraid he acted earlier, however, Vegeta had lost a fair bit of energy so there perhaps was a slim chance of victory for the android. If the other fighters weren't around to support Vegeta.

The prince chuckled before he powered down much to the dismay and shock of the other warriors "Vegeta what are you doing?" Caulli asked confused as to why he'd do something like that in front of the android "Yes indeed your friend did manage to take quite a bit of energy from me before I stomped him, now's your chance to beat me a vicious attack now might just suffice" Vegeta said simply brushing off the dust from his armor his gaze never leaving the androids. Grimoire was uneasy about Vegeta's stare off against the android, it was likely he was bluffing his confidence to the android trying to get him to flee, from what Grimoire could sense Vegeta had lost a lot of power during the fight yet for some reason he seemed so calm if he was bluffing he was doing it masterfully.

Honestly, Grimoire would expect as much from the Saiyan their training together may have been brief but there was one thing he learned about the Saiyan, Vegeta was a genius when it came to a battle of skill and wit, many times Vegeta had bluffed being injured from his attacks so he could get a free hit. Grimoire walked next to the Saiyan "Your free to try Android, but now that'd you'd just meet the same fate as your friend" Grimoire declared the lightning swirling around his body growing more intense, the android gritted his teeth as Vegeta scoffed but kept his grin "Agreed, what makes you think you're any different android I bet your head rolls just as he does" he stated the android having sweat go down his face.

"Fool I am superior to the android 19 model, wiping your from existence will be trivial for a unit such as myself" The android retorted his eyes twitching slightly Vegeta and Grimoire did not react to the claim " Your bluffing friend let's see what you got" Vegeta replied standing with the frost demon as the android grunted before he flew off toward the large rock formations "Woah he's running off look at him go!" Krillin said as their adversary went out of view.

Vegeta's smile turned into a frown as Grimoire powered down Caulli rushing up to the to of them "He's running away we should chase after him right?" she asked Vegeta who turned to Krillin "Hey baldy quickly throw me one of those beans" he demanded as Krillin took out the bag holding the senzu beans " Hey wait a sec" Vegeta cut him off "There's no time to waste, he's going to get away" Piccolo sighed "Do it Krillin" the human looked to the Namekian nodding before reaching into the bag "I'll give him a small one," he said to himself, throwing the bean to Vegeta.

Consuming the bean Vegeta powered up into a Super Saiyan once more his energy completely restored by the magic bean, Grimoire looked to the Mountains "Let's head off now he couldn't be too far" he said as he began to float off the ground "No need" Vegeta said confusing everyone "I appreciate the assistance but your not needed anymore so go back home were it's safe, you'll just get in my way" Vegeta said before blasting off without letting anyone voice their opinion. Grimoire sighed "Like I take orders from him I'm not about to risk his pride making him do something idiotic, come on Caulli we have to follow him!" Grimoire yelled before flying after the prince "Coming!" Caulli shouted before she too headed with Grimoire.

"Hey wait!" Gohan yelled but the two were already too far to hear him Krillin placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder "No point trying to stop them Gohan those two are committed, I'm impressed they lived under the same roof as Vegeta that guy is the biggest jerk I know" Piccolo watched sweat going down his face as Grimoire and Caulli got out of view "That may be true but he is a Genius when it comes to fighting, he was weakened from the other android he knew he was vulnerable so he bluffed that he was eager to fight the next one" Piccolo clenched his hands his body tense "The other android could have defeated him but Vegeta was too convincing especially with Grimoire not backing down either, Vegeta can't be beaten in a mental battle not to mention his physical power has reached a new plateau. Never have I felt a power quite like his before it's just amazing" Piccolo explained the others looking in awe as the genius of Vegeta's battle prowess.

Gohan walked up to Piccolo "Do you think Vegeta's even stronger than my dad now?" he asked the Namekian "There's a good chance yes… I think so" he replied everyone taken aback at the declaration that People thought that Vegeta had surpassed Goku. Tien took a step forward "I say we go after them, Vegeta may be stronger than all of us but that didn't stop Grimoire and Caulli so it's not stopping me!" Gohan and Krillin nodded "Yeah we all have just as much at stake we can't take off home now there's no way!" Gohan declared with a mix of courage and fury "Agreed, they might need our help but no jumping in unless I say got it. I need to you guys to get back to Goku in one piece got it?" Piccolo asked his allies all nodding "They're probably searching for the android in the mountains as we speak bu tit won't be easy since we can't pick up his energy so spread out, law low and find that tin can".

"Got it " Tien replied, "If you spot him call it out so we can back you up okay?" Piccola asked "Right!" both Krillin and Gohan replied as the four soon took of towards the mountains.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_ _._

Vegeta flew through the many mountains and rocky pillars in the area searching head to toe for any sign of the android with little luck, without the ability to sense the androids energy the Saiyan was left essentially blind as his opponent coward from their confrontation feeding the princes frustration. He landed on the edge of one of the rock formations "Coward come out and show yourself, How long do you want to play hide and seek if you android experience fear you must feel shame too so stop running away and fight!" he yelled scanning his surrounding irritated at this game of cat and mouse. "This is ridiculous an android that's scared to die what a low rate pile of junk, no gut at all just circuits and wires!" he screamed but still nothing moved as hidden from the prince's sight the android remained quiet hearing the insults but not reacting to them, "I'm not going to stand here all day if you don't come out I'll blast you out!" he yelled before flying up into the sky taking a look at the area just as Grimoire and Cauli closed in on the prince.

Around the rocky terrain, the others were scattered about searching for the android, Krillin was poking around cautiously looking for the Android "So be it!" Vegeta's voice echoed above as Caulli, Grimoire, and Krillin looked up at the prince "Have it your way you old rust bucket!" Vegeta bellowed as he began to charge energy into his hand "No don't were down here too, oh no!" Krillin screamed getting the attention of Grimoire and Caulli "Krillin!" Caulli cried as she and Grimoire flew towards him. Arriving near the human Grimoire looked towards Vegeta "Stay near me!" Grimoire cried as he raised his hands creating a purple energy barrier to protect the three from the blast. As Vegeta fired the shot towards the ground he and the others saw the android run out before getting in the way of the blast laughing as he raised his hands and began absorbing the energy, the entire area being bleached white by the energy blast.

"Why did he do that he knows that the androids can absorb energy!" Caulli yelled out as Grimoire dismissed the Barrier and the others watched as the android absorbing the blast "Vegeta's may be a genius but he has a short temper he must have lost his cool and just went with instinct but all that did is make our situation worse!" Grimoire stated as the android completed absorbing the blast Vegeta left stunned "Thanks for the charge you fool!" he laughed. Vegeta enraged rushed down towards the android but the enemy had already begun to run away, "Quickly follow him!" Grimoire called out before disappearing in a bolt of lighting close behind Vegeta as he pursued the fleeing menace. However, when Vegeta stopped on a top of a rock tower he had lost sight of the android wearing a scowl in anger "I just had to give him all that energy, how could I a mistake like that is inexcusable," he said before he heard someone land behind him "You're certainly right about that" turning around he saw Grimoire behind him looking around the area "I told you to go home I don't need your help" Vegeta growled as Grimoire continued to look around "No way it's clear to me that your to hot-headed to remain focused, So I'm going to stay to make sure you keep yourself in check before you give the enemy more energy to use against us" he replied before leaping forward onto other platforms to look for the android.

Vegeta scoffed at the frost demon before moving to look elsewhere, Above the two hanging off the bottom edge of a cliff the android watched the two as they continued to look for him "Vegeta's frustration is apparent gone is the cold and confident demeanor he had before, heh, perhaps the great Vegeta can be defeated after all" he said to himself before looking at Grimoire "However, not with extra help from that other alien he isn't while not as strong he appears to be quite fast so fighting both right now would be difficult" he flipped himself on top of the edge he was on " _The risk of fighting the two of them in my current condition is too great, I need to charge to full power before then, however, Vegeta isn't going to make the same mistake twice and with that other one there I have little chance to absorb energy from the two. There must be a way to gain more energy_ " he pondered before detecting another energy nearby looking behind a large rock pillar he saw Gohan looking down another cliff "Ah yes it is the boy so he did follow us after all…" the android then picked up another power turning to see Tien searching through a large crevice "Another one" a third signal appeared looking up the android spotted Piccolo flying above "Piccolo as well" he chuckled picking up two others. Looking down he spotted Krillin and Saiyan female looking around together.

The android chuckled to himself "Well it seems I've solved my energy problem, yes I'll just drain these pathetic fools one by one then Vegeta is mine" he said as he moved to set his plan into motion. Gohan was still looking through the area before he heard some pebbles fall behind him and startled the young Saiyan, however, it turned out just to be some of the local wildlife "Oh just you guys, Man I'm too tense" he said before going back on his search.

Tien was walking around keeping his eyes out for the Android "Man where did he go?" he said to himself as he continued on. Krillin and Caulli were searching together for the Android "Do you think Grimoire and Vegeta are okay?" Caulli asked a hint of worry in her voice, "Those two Nah they can handle themselves thought knowing my luck the android will come to us" Krillin said taking a few steps before the rock crumbled causing him to fall, Caulli grabbing him quickly "Well if you keep doing stuff like that then yeah, the android will definitely come to us" Caulli muttered before looking around her surroundings if anything approached them, Krillin rubbed his head "Yeah sorry, I'll be more careful" he sighed before looking around for the Android.

All the while the Android was hidden between different places to spy on each member "Look at these fools who should I choose to drain first" he said before looking up to see Piccolo flying up high alone back turned to the android. "Piccolo is the strongest after Vegeta and that other alien he is definitely the one" he said before flying slowly towards the unsuspecting Namekian "Victory shall soon be mine, draining piccolo will give me all the energy I need" the android murmured to himself as he got closer without gaining Piccolo's attention "That's right he doesn't need food or water he can hide out here for days" Piccolo hissed just as the Android reached out his hands and rushed towards the Namekian covering the Namkeians mouth and locking his arms so he couldn't struggle.

Piccolo turned head his to see the grinning android eyes wide in fear "Well, Piccolo, it seems you have found me" he chuckled as Piccolo tried to pry his hand off his mouth "It's pointless to resist you are already too weak to stop me" he remarked as Piccolo looked back at the smiling android one more time before he focused his thoughts sending them to Gohan.

" _Gohan I need your help come quick, Gohan it's me hurry the Android has me"_ Piccolo transmitted to the young Saiyan "Right but where?" he replied but the Namkeian could no longer send his thoughts as his energy continued to plummet. Gohan then picked up a weakening energy level "There's a big power fading rapidly over there, that must be them!" he yelled before flying off, meanwhile, Piccolo was beginning to lose consciousness as his arms began to lower as his energy was robbed by the Android "Ah this is great, feeling sluggish are we don;t worry it shall be all over soon" he laughed before Gohan rushed in a slammed the Android away from his friend and the friend feel onto the rock platform below his hat piece falling off into a crevice echoing throughout the area.

"Thanks, Gohan, you saved my life" Piccolo panted as he got his breath back from the Android death grip, the android stood up and began to fly towards the two "Annoying pest found me but how?" The android said before he heard people arriving turning to see Vegeta and Grimoire staring at the Android as the others arrived as well, he was surrounded with no way out. He smiled "So the whole gang's together, no matter I have absorbed enough energy to deal with all of you" the android boasted Vegeta smirked "Oh get over yourself Android," he said The Android looking around slightly nervous at his current situation "Hey Krillin Piccolo needs a senzu!" Gohan yelled Krilliin taking out a bean "Right here you go!" he exclaimed throwing the bean to the Namekian who ate it quickly and he power restored immediately "Thanks Krillin" he sighed Krillin giving him a thumbs up "Of course no problem Piccolo!" he replied.

The Android faced Vegeta " _Damn that Namekian had given ample energy but Vegeta may still pose a problem especially with that other alien_ " he thought, "Well, shall we start where we left off. As I recall we were about to fight before you ran away" Vegeta remarked the Android looked at the other fighters present " _I still need to drain more energy to be ensured victory_ " just then Piccolo dropped down behind the android "Piccole!" Gohan cried out as the others looked in surprise "What's he thinks he's doing?" Grimoire muttered as Caulli took a step forward "Piccolo what are you thinking?!" she yelled but the Namkeian ignored them and removed his weighted gear.

"Back of this time Vegeta I owe him, if he manages to get by me he's all yours how does that grab you?" Piccolo enquired the Super Saiyan, Vegeta smiled "I don't care if you want to fight him, I don't even care if you get yourself killed but I do care if he manages to steal more of your energy and get stronger. So keep that in mind while you're having your fun got it!" Vegeta explained "Yeah I got it I'll make sure that doesn't happen again" he replied as he stared at the Android smiled gleefully seeing his opportunity to steal more energy. Suddenly Piccolo appeared before the Android landing a Knee up his chin sending him flying past Vegeta into the rockface behind him, everyone looked in surprise and joy at the Namekians dealing the first blow but the Android got back up a little worse for wear but far more irritated.

Flying forward the Android rushed the Namekian but he then vanished from his sight disorientating him as Vegeta motioned his head up allowing the android to look up just as Piccolo delivered an elbow straight onto his face crashing the Android into more rocks below. The Android got himself out of the rocks that engulfed him staring terrified at the current situation of the fight "No, no what is this Piccolo is designated as one of the weaker fighters, My data indicates I should be defeating him with ease. So then how is he causing me so much difficulty?" he pondered unable to understand the sudden change in the struggle.

 _ **Back at the City…**_

Wearing and indigo jacket with the capsule corp logo, tank top, grey pants, golden boots, broadsword strapped on his back, lavender hair shuffling in the wind and blue eyes taking in his surroundings Trunks was flying above the city processing the destruction of the town before him. " Man what mess it looks like I'm too late I should've gone back a little further, it's too risky to do now the time machine doesn't have enough energy I couldn't return home and be stranded in the past." the Saiyan clenched his fists " I can't believe that it is already over I thought Goku would make a difference against those monsters, you were my only hope Goku but It looks like I was destined to handle this alone" he declared before he detected multiple high energy levels off away from the city. "Looks like the fight is still going on, awesome there still a chance!" he exclaimed flying at top speed in the direction of the strong energies.

While that went on Piccolo was knocking the Android down a peg as he outwitted the android with his superior martial art skills and knocked the Android into a rock pillar causing it to crumble onto him "Alright!" Gohan hurrayed as everyone watched in awe "Incredible Piccolo has really improved, I bet he's as strong as a Super Saiyan!" Krillin declared Vegeta scoffed at the words "Even if he's not that strong Piccolo has remarkable battle potential to improve this much in only 3 years it's remarkable" Grimoire commented the prince rolling his eyes. The rock that buried the Android cracked in half as an arm stuck out and he pulled himself free his enraged eyes glaring at Piccolo "Damn you I'll kill you!" he roared as the Namekian stood stoically ready for the with Trunks the Saiyan flew past a small flying vessel but he paid little mind focused on reaching the fight to assist the others passing a crater, however the Saiyan stopped noticing something among the debris seeing the head of Android 19 " _No way what does it mean?"._

Piccolo continued to dodge the Android blows before he caught an opportunity to counter sending the Android crashing into multiple rock towers that created a large cloud of dust to cover the area, the android seized the opportunity to try and grab the Namekian the dust blocking what happens from everyone "Oh no!" Caulli yelled as Gohan screamed, "He's been caught!". However, as the dust settled everyone saw that Piccolo had grabbed the android not letting his hand get close enough to drain his power. "You can't just get enough can you?" Piccole said smirking as the android struggled in his grasp "I'll kill you you hear me mark my words!" he growled as he tried in vain to move his arm closer to Piccolo "You know I used to be a lot like you, One day you'll learn the more you hurt others the harder your life becomes. It's simple your desire to kill is killing you" Piccolo Explains as with a swift motion he cuts of the forearm of the Android.

"It's a darn waste you could of put this hand to good use what a waste of Technology" Piccolo said as he crushed the forearm the android left terrified that he was not at a severe disadvantage, Gohan raised his arms "Yes history changed we're going to make it through this without losing anyone!" he proclaimed everyone watching with smiles at the possible end to android menace. Grimoire had his arms crossed keeping eyes on the battle "I hope that's the case…' he muttered as the Android continued it's desperate resistance. Meanwhile back with Trunks currently staring at the head of the defeated android 19 the time traveler unable to grasp what he sees "What is this I've never seen it before, this isn't one of the androids that killed Dr. Gero!" he stammered "Oh man this is mind-boggling" just then an explosion appeared in the rock formations further from the craters where Trunks was sure his allies were fighting the androids "I can figure this out later" he said before flying off pondering why things were not what he'd been told in the future.

Piccolo watched the large dust cloud before him dissipate the android pulling himself out of the rocks again as the fight continued to be one-sided "I don't understand my data indicates that you couldn't of grown this strong so quickly!" he cried Piccolo smiling at the wounded fiend "Your data would of been accurate if we hadn't been warned about your arrival three years before you got here, In other words we knew you were coming so we got all our ducks in a row" he explained only further annoyed the Android "Ducks what do you mean?" the android demanded the ramekins smile turning into a thin line "I mean we've been preparing for you my friend" Piccolo replied the android standing there shaking in fear at is likely to defeat. "Thank goodness for that dying is such a bummer" Krillina said "I bet " Gohan replied with a smile as the two seemed happy this was all about to end, Caulli placed her hands behind her head "Still this was not as intense as I thought it'd be but at least this world will be safe" she sighed as Grimoire flew next to her " Indeed I'm glad things turned out so well" he replied watching the last moments of the final android that threatened the world.

"How about the coup de grace Piccolo or do I have to step in and handle it?" Vegeta enquired the Namekian "No this is my job, I know that if the tables were turned this guy wouldn't hesitate, believe me, no problem" Piccolo answered before everyone detected a new power headed their way "Who's that?" Caulli asked as the power got closer "I don't know" Grimoire replied as they saw a teenage boy with Lavender hair arrive next to Vegeta with a sword strapped onto his back completely focused on the Android.

"Trunks is back!" Piccolo yelled and time seemed to pause to Grimoire " _Trunks... did Piccolo call him Trunks the same name as Bulma's kid, That it's a Saiyan from the future and from his appearance, I can see the resemblance that's Vegeta and Bulma's son!"_ Grimoire turned to Vegeta who had a shocked expression he must have figured it out as well. To think that the baby he knew would grow up to be the strong-looking young man before him it was such an incomprehensible moment.

"Yeah even though I haven't this one before I can tell his one of Dr. Gero's creations" Trunks said causing everyone to look at the Saiyan from the future, "Say what, what do you mean you haven't seen him before isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?" Trunks shook his head "No, this one's different" Piccolo's eyes widened in confusion and fear "What how could he be different?" he stuttered. Trunks stared at the unfamiliar Android before him "I'm not sure…" he answered as Caulli and Grimoire looked at each other "What did he say those weren't the androids?" everyone looked back to the damaged android before them if this wasn't he android they were warned about then who is he?.

"No nonsense, if that's not the android you warned us about then who is it?!" Vegeta yelled as Trunks stared at the Android not focusing on the others "Hey give the kid a break Vegeta, so some of the things he told us change perhaps the androids did too, we found two androids just like he said does it really matter if they don't look the same" Krillin reasoned "I hope your right Krillin…" Tien replied looking nervously at the android scared at the thought that there could be more androids.

Krillin looked up hearing something approaching "Hey Gohan look it's Bulma and Yajirobe!" Krillin said as Grimoire and Caulli turned to see the ship coming closer "No what is she doing here it's too dangerous!" Grimoire cried as Trunks turned to the new voice seeing the frost demon and the female Saiyan next to him, " _What another Saiayn and one of Frieza's kind what's going on how could things have changed so drastically!"_ he thought before looking up to see a capsule corp ship with his mother inside "Hellooo!" she called put as Yajirobe looked horrified at the Android down below "Oh no that android is still down there we shouldn't of come!" he screamed as Bulma continued her descent as she got a look at the Android "Dr. Gero?".

"What are you doing down come down here!" Trunks cried as the android saw the ship "Perfect enjoyed this short-lived victory while you are able for soon I will unleash Androids 17 and 18 to destroy you all!" he cried all the Z warriors blood running cold "Android 17 and 18…" Piccolo muttered before Gerol laughed swiping madly sending out waves of energy outwards causing the area to begin to light up "No!" Grimoire and Trunks screamed rushing towards the ship as the area exploded and the ship sent crashing down. Getting to it before Trunks Grimoire raised a hand as the ship stopped moving covered in a faint purple coat of energy "Hang on!" he cried getting close to the ship and creating a barrier as the explosion blinded everyone.

As the light disappeared Piccolo and the others saw that the android had vanished in the large plumes of dust he created, Grimoire in the Barrier with Bulma,Trunks and Yajirobe landed down softly the baby crying from the event the future trunks staring in surprise at the frost demon " _He actually helped just who is this guy?_ " Grimoire dismissed the barrier and opened the doors the ship was cracked and burnt not in any condition to fly anymore.

"Everyone okay?" Grimoire asked Bulma a bit pale, Yajirobe shaking as Trunks continued to cry in his arms, Bulma took her son holding him close and trying to soothe him "Yeah we're okay thanks Grimoire" she said smiling at the frost demon before comforting her baby "It's Okay trunks were safe now" Caulli, Gohan and Krillin the landed near Grimoire "Are they okay!" Caulli yelled running over to see Bulma, Trunks and Bulma safe sighing in relief "Yeah we're fine thanks to Grimoire" Bulma replied Grimoire retracting his face hard smiling "No problem" he said as the turned to the newcomer from the future.

Future Trunks was still confused about the appearance of the Frost demon and Saiyan but right now he looked to Vegeta his father anger boiling in his blood. "Impossible, the android he vanished blast it where'd he go!" Vegeta shouted hastily trying to find the Android furious that he'd escape their grasp again, "You'll never escape android!" Vegeta cried as trunks growled and flew up to the Super Saiyan blocking his path. "Hey, why didn't you try to save them Vegeta!" He asked the Prince who seem uninterested "Who?" was his replay "Who? Bulma and your son!" Trunks yelled as Vegeta smirked "Oh them I have more important things to worry about than that woman and her blasted child" Vegeta answered as Trunks stared silently at him grinding his teeth, Vegeta moved close to trunks "No out of my way!" Vegeta said before flying off leaving Trunks dumbstruck as he landed near the narrow rock paths "I would have spotted the Android if he flew, which means he's on foot using the narrow rock path to hide himself. Which means he can't of gotten too far!"

Meanwhile, Trunks moved over to Grimoire and Caulli who were looking around the area as well, "Excuse me" he said as Grimoire and Caulli turned around "Hello, Trunks was what the others called you right. How wired you have the same name as Bulma's baby" Caulli said making future trunks shift awkwardly "Y-yeah" he mumbled before composing himself "If I may what are your names?". Grimoire nodded and gave a small bow placing an arm to his chest "Grimoire" Cualli placed her hands on her hips "Caulli!" Trunks looked at the too puzzled and anxious. "Something wrong?" Grimoire asked the Saiyan one eye raised in curiosity, "Hey Bulma says the android is Dr. Gero!".

After Krillin announced that the others gathered around as Bulma and explained how the Android was Dr. Gero and Trunks filled the others on how the other android looked like also conveying how drastically History in this timeline has slipped away from his own, Trunks told how he had never met Grimoire or Caulli in his time confusing the two explaining that when he came to the past before he might have sent a ripple effect that altered history. Grimoire and Caulli weren't sure how to process that but more pressing matters made themselves known when Bulma revealed the location of Gero's lab Vegeta informing others that Gero was on foot so they could get there before him.

'If that's the case then we can destroy the androids before they can become a threat" Grimoire said but Vegeta shook his "No I would never stoop to such a cowardly tactic, I will face these androids head-on and defeat with my bare hands" he boasted "That the only way I can be satisfied!" Grimoire clenched his hands getting in Vegeta's face "This isn't a game Vegeta these androids could be far stranger than Gero was going to approach this the smart way than just rushing in with brute force" he ordered the prince who smirked at the Frost Demon "Oh and how are you going to stop me, if you've forgotten I'm a super Saiyan now and far stronger than any of you" The prince proceeded to punch Grimoire in the stomach making him fall to his knees gripping his abdomen in pain.

Vegeta then blasted off as Caulli went to Grimoire to check on him, Trunks then got in his path "Please you need to listen we need to wait for Goku, You can't handle this alone Vegeta!" he pleaded hoping to convince his father "I do not need that pathetic fool Kakarot" Vegeta growled in anger "I'm far stronger now than he ever could be, so get out of my way!" Vegeta blasted around trunks heading in the direction of Gero's Lab "Man what a jerk, Hey Grimoire you okay?" Tien said as Caulli knelt next to the Frost Demon "I'll be fine it was just a cheap shot" he grunted before getting up. Piccolo watched as Vegeta flew off.

" I will admit that Vegeta as a Super Saiyan may be stronger than Goku perhaps he can defeat the Androids" Trunks floated down looking at the ground "No I'm afraid he doesn't stand a chance, I know because the androids in my time killed Vegeta" he said solemnly before looking in the direction Vegeta took off " Well I won't let it happen again I won't let my father die!" Trunks declared as he took off after the Prince.

Bulma blinked a few times "Wait, father, what did he mean by that?" she asked Piccolo turning to her "There's something you should know that boy is Trunks the man the baby in your arms will grow up to be?" he said as everyone saves Grimoire was dumbstruck "What?!" everyone screamed Grimoire crossing his arms. "I thought that would be obvious to you guys by looking at him and when Piccolo called him Trunks when he arrived" Grimoire stated "Trunks is the only Saiyan child whose was born recently so it'd have to be him by default" Bulma raised her baby up with a smile, "Well, at least I know that you grow up to be handsome and not look like your dad" she said to the baby who looked at his mom.

"Bulma could you tell my dad this the next time you see him and to hurry here as soon as he recovers" Goka asked Bulma who looked at her wrecked ship "I'm afraid I'm stuck here Gohan my ship's in no condition to fly" Yajirobe piped up "Well some of you could take us back" he enquired crossing his arms. "Gohan I think it'd be a good idea if took them back, well handle things here go check on your dad" Piccolo said as Gohan nodded "Okay" Grimoire placed a hand on Caulli's shoulder "Help Gohan out Caulli so he can see his father as soon as possible" the Saiyaness nodded "Okay stay safe Grimoire" she replied as Grimoire, Krillin, Piccolo, and Tien took off after Vegeta and trunks.

Gohan Grabbed Bulma and Trunks "We'd better get going," Gohan said "Not to fast we have a baby on board" Bulma replied as she held trunks tight, Caulli walked to Yakirobe "Your gonna have to tell me where to go okay Yakirobe?" Caulli asked Yajirobe nodding "Very well so how we- what are you doing?!" Yajirobe yelled as Caulli lifted him bridal style "What this would be the easiest way to lift you" she replied as Yajirobe blushed embarrassed as Gohan and Bulma laughed. Caulli began to lift off "Take care Gohan I'll catch up with you later!" Caulli shouted before heading off, soo Gohan followed as the two Saiyans went their different ways.


	7. Chapter 7

I had really wanted to post this chapter sooner but Uni been keeping busy, I hope you enjoy it I'll hopefully have the next chapter out much sooner hopefully... anyways hope you enjoy this chapter and as always pm of any mistakes I've made in the chapter!.

* * *

Zipping through the narrow crevices away from the Z fighters Dr. Gero made a beeline towards his laboratory so he could activate androids 17 & 18 to complete his revenge against the warriors for their humiliation of him. "I should have gotten enough distance as this point to fly safely to the lab" he thought before he picked an energy signal fast approaching taking cover he saw Vegeta flies by him shocking the Dr. before he then saw the newcomer from earlier pass by following him "How have they followed me this far" he muttered before a chilling thought crossed his mind "Could they be heading towards my Laboratory?, No that's not possible on select few scientists are aware of its existence" Dr. Gero then pondered recalling the lady in the ship, Krillin had called her Bulma as in Bulma Briefs.

Gero cursed his luck a member of the briefs family that owns Capsule Corp one of the only people in the world that would've known about his lab, he'd have to hurry if they knew of his lab his final failsafe would be lost to him forever. Just then he saw the other fighters fly by him in the same direction they were definitely headed to his lab! however, not even the briefs would know his lab's exact location if he was quick enough he could still activate the other androids. He took off into the low narrow caverns rushing quickly to his lab with all the speed he could muster.

Vegeta and Trunks still far ahead of the others were traveling forward the time traveler having a hard time believing that the man before him was his father the one his mother in the future talked so highly of and he didn't try to save her, Vegeta turned his head to him "So you still managing to keep up? well let's see how well you can hold up!" he said before powering up and flying even faster as Trunks turned into a super Saiyan to keep up " _I'm surprised that he can be a super Saiyan at such a young age, although he is_ _ **My**_ _son after all"_ Vegeta remarked in his mind he personally had little interest in his half breed offspring but seeing the strength his son would possess gave the prince a small sensation of pride for his son.

They continued to fly for some time both dropping out of the super Saiyan forms to preserve their power in case they needed to fight. Trunks were still coming to terms with the nature of his father and frustrated at how reckless and proud he was, however, he still wanted his father to make it out of this mess alive but he'd need to convince him to not tackle the androids head-on and that didn't seem possible. Vegeta was frustrated on a different matter " _Don't these fools understand anything I'm a Saiyan elite and now I am a Super Saiyan my powers have no equal, wait for Kakarot Like I need that fool at all I'll show them the might of the Prince of all Saiyans"_ he thought as he continued forward intent to see he's next challenge head-on.

Behind the two Saiyan the others were following to the best of their ability looking out across the vast mountain landscape for the city that Gero's lab was supposedly close to if Bulma's information was right, "Tien, do you see anything yet?" Piccolo yelled the triclops shook his head "No nothing yet" he replied as everyone kept an eye out for the city. Krillin then spotted the city "I see it guys straight ahead!" he cried out as everyone looked around the area "This is definitely the place from Bulma's info know we just have to locate the lab" Grimoire said "Any one of these mountains stick out to anyone as a good place for a lab?" Krillin partially jested as the groups traveled down into the mountains to do a thorough search of the area.

Back with Vegeta and Trunks both were passing through different mountains keeping watch for Gero's lab, Trunks following his father to ensure he did not fight alone "Would you stop following me boy you're just being a nuisance!" Vegeta declared Trunks gritting his teeth frustrated at his father's attitude "No way I'm not letting you fight the androids alone!" trunks replied Vegeta laughing in response "And how exactly do you intend to stop me, It'll take a lot more than that fancy sword of yours boy!" Vegeta started with an arrogant grin. Trunks reeled in his temper not to lash out at his father but his patience was wearing thin "How many times do I have to tell you before it sticks in that thick head of yours do not underestimate the power of the androids!" he cried out to Vegeta "Ha! never underestimate the power of a true Saiyan warrior who loves a good challenge, though if you insist on staying you can at least help me find this lab before the others do" he said as Trunks composure was put to its limits "Your impossible" he growled at his father but the words fell on uncaring ears.

Grimoire and the others were having little luck on their end as they were high above the mountains trying to locate the lab with little results "I knew trying to locate the lab would be easy but this is ridiculous!" Tien complained looking over the countless mountains in the vicinity, "There's little we can do about it but we need to think of a plan fast with each second that passes we risk Gero reaching his lab before us, and considering the only super Saiyans we had are doing their own search I'd rather we found it first" Grimoire replied as the group gathered. "I suggest we split up the one who finds the lab will make a signal for everyone to locate them" Piccolo suggested Krillin shaking in the cold winds of the mountains "Well what kind of signal did you have in mind?" Krillin asked "Raise your power level so we all can sense it, but be careful of Gero if he catches you he'll drain your energy before you can raise it to alerts us" Piccolo answered everyone agreeing with the plan. While it was risky, it was the best method they had of trying to locate the lab everyone prepared to blast off in different directions before Krillin stopped everyone and took out a small bag.

"Before we all go I like for each of us to have a senzu things just in case things go rough" Krillin explained before he handed everyone a bean "I had six so I only have two left, I'll save them fro trunks and Vegeta but hopefully we won't be in a situation where we need them for that" Krillin said nervously " _One can hope but if anything I'm sure Vegeta will let his pride cloud his judgment, with some luck Trunks might be able to keep his father's head on straight_ " Grimoire thought to himself as they all flew in different directions. Down below in native Forest that Krillin was passing by Gero watched as the group separated relieved " _Perfect they do not know the specific location of my lab, it will take them hours to find and by them it will be far too late for them all_ " rambled in his mind as he ran through the forest at high speed.

Suddenly something comes straight for his head managing to catch in his hand seeing a farmer with his gun "Oh my god I'm so sorry sir, I thought you were a dear are you okay?" the farmer asked Gero not saying a word crushing the bullet before his eyes lit up. Krillin felt a quick spike of energy traveling quickly he located the farmer lodged into the tree still alive thankfully "Hey you okay what happened to you?" he asked, "A… crazy old man…" the man replied Krillin understanding it had to be Gero "Which way did he go?" the man pointed in a direction and Krillin began to fly off "Hey wait you can't leave me like this help me please!" the farmer begged and Krillin quickly helped the poor guy. While he did so Gero was off running "That Krillin may have noticed me but it will be simple to deal with him,'' the android stopped and fired a beam away towards some wildlife that got the Z fighter's attention and followed towards it the Android smiling as he passed. Krillin saw a terrible sight of some animals being pinned by broken trees and a dinosaur lying dead "What a mess" he then spotted some footprints "Great I found his footprints hopefully I can spot before he gets to his lab" Krillina muttered to himself heading over some fallen trees.

Suddenly a hand reached out grabbing his ankle before launching Krillin into a nearby mountain as the android slammed into him, coughing out blood he was given no time to react as Gero launched up and slammed his foot into Krillin stomach leaving the human in rough shape as he barely stood up. Gero snickered "Foolish Human what exactly did you think would happen when you found me?" Krillin was breathing heavily his bodily pretty battered and one eye unable to open fully "I'll show you exactly what I'm gonna do!" Krillin yelled Geroe narrowing his eyes "Little fool you still have no idea what you are up against," he said with venom as he rushed towards intended to kill him where he stood. A power signal appeared nearby as the Android stopped his attack looking up seeing Piccolo pass by "Piccolo! I don't have time to waste I must go to my lab immediately, I'll let you live for now but when I return it'll be the end of all of you!".

Gero took off a Krillin fell onto his hands just hanging on to consciousness from the powerful blows of the android, he tried to power up to notify the others but stopped if Gero was heading straight for the lab then he could use that to his advantage, taking out a senzu he ate it and took off after the android. Gero soon made it to his Lab that was located in a cave near the top of a cliff face, as he hopped towards he sensed a signal behind him and saw Krillin floating staring bewildered at him "I found it I found the lab!" he yelled as Gero took a step back "You're too late fool there's nothing you and your friends can do to stop me now" he declared as he quickly entered his lab. Krillin powered up sending as his energy was picked up by the other Z-fighters."That's Krillin he must have found the lab hurry!" Piccolo screamed Tien and Grimoire near him as they all powered up and rushed to their friend's location.

Meanwhile in his laboratory Dr. Gero held some kind of remote in his good hand shaking as he prepared himself to unleash his androids, he stood next to two pod-like machines one with the number 18 and the other 17 "I had hoped that I would not need to call on them so soon, but I no longer have any choice it's time I put my creations to the ultimate test," he said as he pressed a button on the remote and the lid on with 17 on it began to lift up. Stepping out of the pod was a young man with straight black shoulder-length hair and striking blue eyes, a scarf around his neck, a golden hoop earring under his ears wearing a black short sleeve shirt with the red ribbon symbol over a white long sleeve shirt. A belt which had a gun holster added on holding up his blue jeans that had a cut above his left knee, he wore blue sneakers with a large green sock that stretched past his ankles over the jeans. "Ah yes android 17 good to see you again" Dr. Gero asked anxiously Android 17 & 18 had been the hardest of all his creations to control but hopefully their time in their pods has made them more obedient, 17 turned to the old man briefly looking at the remote before looking at Gero with a smile "Hello Dr. Gero good to see you as well" he said in cold but cold voice.

Gero's eyes widened at the social behavior of 17 perhaps now his androids were more obedient this was looking promising "Yes good good, you remember me," he said with the hope that he would finally have complete control "Of course you gave me life Doctor" said simply Gero's eyes narrowed in glee "Yes it seems your functioning properly now time for 18 to awaken" Gero used the remote once more and the pod with the number 18 on it began to open revealing a young woman. She resembled 17 heavily with the same shoulder-length hair but blonde her left side tucked over her ear with the same gold hoop earring, wearing a denim vest with the red ribbon symbol on its back & skirt over a black shirt with long white sleeves with stripes and dark blue tights. Getting out of the pod looking at 17 who nods at her she looks to Gero briefly dancing with the remote and putting on a smile "Hello Dr Gero how have you been" she said in a robotic tine Gero smiled "splendid so you remember me as well" he asked "Of course Doctor" 18 replied.

This was perfect both 17 & 18 appeared to be in full working order, with the two of them he'd get his revenge and waste the fools who were upon his lab. "I see you've decided to become an android," 18 remarked Gero nodded " Yes I've undergone the process and become immortal like you but we have more pressing matters. Before you two had the infuriating tendency to defy my orders which were my fault in my programming but I have modified you since then and it appears you won't do so again" Gero walked forward to the door "Now listen up a number of Goku's allies are arriving at our door I want you to kill them all" Gero commanded the Android looking to each other "Understood" they both replied and Gero smiled he's victory was now assured!. However, Gero did not notice the twin android staring at his remote before losing to each other.

Outside everyone arrived at the door Krillin saw the others arriving one by one "It's right there that opening in the mountain is the lab" Krillin yelled out as everyone moved closer to the opening "Great job Krillin" Tien complimented his fellow human as he, Piccolo and Grimoire headed towards the door "Hold on!' Krillin shouted "What's wrong we have to destroy the lab before Gero gets here!" Piccolo replied as Krillin clenched his fist his arms lowered to his side shaking "That's the thing Gero beat me here… I'm sorry guys" Krillin remarked bitterly as the other fighters eye widened in terror "Dammit then we have no time to lose hurry!" Grimoire screamed rushing to the opening approaching the large doors that blocked their access to the lab. Grimoire flew to the door slamming a fist into the door full force which to his surprise the metal doors did not break but he'd left a clear dent in the metal, not letting up he unleashed a series of quick and heavy strikes denting the door further as the other helped the frost demon. Grimoire would like to use an energy blast but he suspected that Gero would use that to his advantage luckily it appeared the door was close to breaking. "Well well aren't we impatient" a familiar voice said behind the group as Vegeta and Trunks arrives behind the prince grinning at their actions, Grimoire was getting frustrated they didn't have time to waste with chatter if the androids were all in one place this was their best chance of getting rid of them all.

Powering up lighting crackling around his body Grimoire raised his hand charging up an energy blast "Hey frost demon what do you think you're up to don't think about destroying those androids before I have a crack at them!" Vegeta shouted Trunks butted in "Don't listen to him we can't fight the Androids without Goku!" he cried as Grimoire eyes narrowed at the doors "I'm done wasting any time" Grimoire replied calmly as the orb of energy grew in his hand before everyone heard voices from inside. "Nonsense No.17 I order you to go out there and kill them all you hear me?!" Gero muffled voice came from the other end of the doors, Grimoire and most of the other's eyes widened in shock Gero had already activated the other androids which only encouraged Grimoire as he shot his blast into the door which blasted the metal doors down creating a large smokescreen.

The Z fighters watched as the cloud of dust dissipated revealing Gero and android 17&18 who stare at the group who look in shock save for Grimoire and Vegeta who takes a step forward "Well, what got most of you so riled up a boy with long black hair wearing a scarf, a beautiful young woman" he said mockingly "So are these scary androids you talked about?" He asked Trunks who nodded "That's them". Grimoire stared at the two androids while they didn't appear dangerous he couldn't sense anything from them at all so who knew how powerful they were, He needed to play it safe if they'd wanted to get out of here alive. "They look so normal to me are they the androids?" Krillin asked staring at the twins "Don't be fooled why they don't look like much they are stronger than anyone here" Trunks replied his body tense staring at the android pair.

Gero growled "Wel, Son Goku's friends are determined but they will be destroyed like how they destroyed android 19" Gero declared as 17 looks to Gero "19… so you ended up making him after all, he was an energy-draining model correct?" He said as Gero look at the man annoyed "Yes, that's right" he answered 18 looking at Gero "The same model you've become right, thought it'd be easier to control?" 18 inquired with a smile Gero gritting his teeth "Correct" he grumbled getting impatient with his creations questions "And now he's destroyed huh what a shame" 18 said as the others outside stared in confusion "What are they doing?" Krillin asked but no one responded Grimoire eyes wide at the scene unfolding " _It looks like he doesn't have any control of these androids and they don;t seem to be aligned with Gero either, I don't like this at all"_ as Gero had had enough "No more questions from the both of you I order you to eliminate son Goku's friends this instant!" he yelled at 17&18 "Quiet old man we'll deal with them when we want to" 17 declared before 18 looked to the pod laying on the floor with the number 16 on it "Planning to use this one as spare parts, he doesn't seem much of a looker though I'm curious to see what modifications you made on this one" she stated looking over the pod.

Grimoire blood went cold "No… it can't be she doesn't mean-" Gero cut in "No stay away from there do not wake android 16!" the Z fighters went pale hearing those words Trunks especially the Saiyan from the future completely shocked to hear there was another android in this timeline. Gero body shuddered as 18 inspected the pod "I'm warning you do not wake up 16 he's merely a prototype he may malfunction!" he argued before 17 eyes glowed red "Don't listen to him according to the data I have I am far stronger than this model so it won't be a problem" 17 stated as 18 pressed a button that reveals a red button. Gero looks worried about to rush to 18 before a hand pierced through his chest as 17 attacked his creator, everyone looked in horror at what the android had done with little effort to Gero pulling his hand out. "Fool what have you done I am your creator, I gave you life and I can take it away!" Gero screamed eyes wide with fear before 17 swung his leg high kicking Gero's head clean off towards the Z fighters.

Gero gritted his teeth as his head laid before Grimoire who looked at the head horrified at the turn of events before anything could happen 17 jumped over and crushed the doctor's head with sickening splat looking up with a sick smile to the group. Grimoire didn't hear anything as he zoned in on the android looking at the cold eyes that stared back at him, his throat feels tight as he could see the cruel sick eyes of king cold in the eyes of this android the eyes of an uncaring monster. 17 raised his hand towards Krillin and gestures for him to come to him "Wha me no way I want to keep my head on" Krillin cried as Grimoire snapped himself out of his shock and glared down at the android "Don't make a move Krillin their enemy no point letting them mess with us" he said coldly as the android stood up and smiled before walking over to 18.

Vegeta laughed "Heh looks like he showed pity on you weaklings, your such fools acting so shocked your only showing them that your all afraid weaklings" Grimoire clenched his fist at the very brink of losing his temper "Now come one 18 let's wake him up" 17 said getting everyone's attention, Trunks began to shake "We can't let them wake up that android or it'll be the end for us all!" he screamed as he powered up to a super Saiyan everyone looking back at him in time to see him send a powerful blast towards the lab. Everyone moved out of the way away from the cliffside as the lab exploded into a large plume of dust and smoke, Grimoire looked to trunks who had powered down he had out a lot of power into that attack hopefully it paid off.

"Hey trunks next time before you give some warning before you do something like that!" Krillin yelled as everyone looked to the dust "Bad move boy" Vegeta declared Grimoire quickly looking down at the smoke trying to see what Vegeta saw "What do you mean?" Trunks asked "Look down there and you'll see for yourself" everyone looked down as the smoke cleared, Trunks looked to his father "There's no way someone could have survived that that was my most intense blast!" Trunks cried Grimoire's eyes narrowed tail tensing "No... look Trunks" Grimoire replied to the Saiyan as everyone saw the two androids and the pod being held by 18 left untouched by the blast. Trunks were dumbstruck his attack had done nothing at all "To bad you've just shown how weak you are to them" Vegeta mocked Grimoire shaking his head "More like how strong they are, they must have the ability to create a barrier like me but to have one so durable…" Grimoire stated cautiously the situation was looking more dire.

18 put down the pod and pressed a button as the pod began to open up in front of everyone "No they done it now we have another one to deal with!" Krillin yelled afraid Grimoire turned to Trunks and saw the young man very troubled, so far a fair bit of what he had told the others had been different they had an advantage in the fight because they had the foresight of what was to come. Now that the situation has diverged from the future Saiyans knowledge they were at a disadvantage especially now they had three androids to deal with, as the door of the pood opened it revealed a large man taller than any of them with spiky orange hair wearing a skin-tight black suit green armor and boots with bright blue eyes. He exited the pod and stood there silently not looking at anyone "Morning how does it feel to be free of that coffin big guy?" 17 asked but the android gave no reply "Gero said that we'd regret waking you up any reason why that was?" 18 asked crossing her arm, however, the large android remained still showing no response to anyone around him.

"So he's the silent type huh?" 17 huffed turning to 18 "Let's go" 18 smiled "I assume we're going to complete our mission?" she replied 17 noddings before looking to android 16 "Hey big guy you were programmed to kill Son Goku as well correct?" he inquired and the large man turned "You are correct" 16 answered simply the android pair smiling "So he does talk" 17 said amused at their odd companion "Gero probably only programmed to react to his main objective, well at least he'll be focused lets go" 18 commented before the androids all began to fly off. "Hey their flying off where do you think they are heading?" Krillin asked sweat going down his face afraid at the possibility of dealing with three androids "Their not heading to the city that the wrong way" Piccolo commented before Krillin's eyes went wide "Their after Goku Gero was obsessed at killing Goku for destroying the red ribbon army!" Krillin yelled Grimoire had to agree at this point that is their main goal especially if they know he poses the biggest threat.

"Cowards they ran off!' Vegeta growled before he smiled sweat going down his brow "Heh they ran because they were afraid of me and they should be!" he screamed before he went super Saiyan before Trunks slew in front of him "Please wait we can't go after the androids now or else we'll be obliterated" Trunks said but Vegeta just smirked "So you wanna wait for Kakarot correct?" Vegeta replied trunks looking a bit confused not hearing Goku's Saiyans name before "Yes we need to wait for Goku we can only win if we work together so please don't go after them alone!" he pleaded to his father who glared at him. "Yeah sure let's wait for Kakarot I mean we could just join the androids to go see him, forget about him his history now get out if the way before you get hurt" Vegeta warned Trunks but he didn't move "Please Vegeta if you go alone you'll be killed-" Vegeta rushed in punched into the young man's chest knocking the wind out of him as Vegeta raced off.

Grimoire rushed to Trunks playing a hand on his shoulder his face guard retracting "Trunks you alright?" Grimoire asked concerned as the Saiyan clutched his chest barely flying "Please we have to stop him if we don't wait for Goku to recover it's all over!" he begged Grimoire looking at Vegeta disappearing before nodding his head "Very well I'll do my best to stop Vegeta" Grimoire turned to the others "I'm going after him hopefully with my speed I can catch up make sure to follow as fast as you can!" he said before disappearing in a crack of electricity following the super Saiyan. Krillin sighed "Damn it those two will be far ahead of us, man I wish Goku was here," Krillin said Trunks steadying himself "Goku ...We have to chase them now if Grimoire isn't able to stop my father they will need our help" Trunks stated the other warriors nodding their heads before they took off after their comrades.

Meanwhile, Caulli had finally reached Korin Tower surprised to see a structure that reached so high in this planet, she hoped to have arrived sooner but she didn't have much luck with Yajirobe's directions not to mention he complained most of the journey. Caulli managed to shut him up when she threatened to drop him if he kept complaining, entering open space of the tower she placed Yajirobe down who patted his clothes "Finally it's good to be back home!" he said before looking around "Hey Korin I'm back!" he yelled and soon Caulli saw white cat holding a staff walk into view towards them their eyes were closed Caulli not sure how it could move through this place.

"I noticed what took you so long-" the cat paused lifting his head up looking at Caulli "Yajirobe and where is the car, and why is there a female Saiyan with you?" Korin inquired Yajirobe rubbing the back of his head "the car... was destroyed by the androids after I handed the beans to Goku" Yajirobe explained Korin jaw-dropping "What the cars destroyed you realize that was our fastest way down…. Oh well at least your in one piece now explain the girl" Korin insisted raising his staff to Caulli who waved awkwardly " This is Caulli Korin she crashed here with a friend a few years ago from what Goku told me, she was my ride back although she doesn't follow directions very we-" Yajirobe yelled in pain as Caulli laced her fists in each side of the large mans head and begin to grind against his ears "Watch your mouth buddy just be grateful I didn't drop you when we were over the ocean!" she growled Yajirobe trying to remove her hand to no avail.

Korin shook his head before bonking Caulli on the head "Ow!" she cried as Yajirobe laughed "Haha that's what you get Ow!" Yakirobe yelled as Korin hit his head as well "Now you two no need to cause a ruckus, Caulli thank you for bringing Yajirobe home safely it's much appreciated" he said bowing his head Caulli smiled rubbing the back of her head "No problem" she replied before she looked behind her "Well I need to be going I have to make sure that the others are okay" she then bowed her head "It was nice to meet you Korin goodbye!" she said before jumping off the flying off back to where the others were. "Hopefully they've taken care of everything the androids didn't seem that tough…" she mumbled to herself as she flew back to the others. The explanation they had gotten from the Trunks from the future still had her feeling uneasy about the fact that she and Grimoire didn't exist in his timeline, what could've happened to them in his future did they not make it to earth on their ship?. Caulli shook her head she couldn't let her thoughts dwell on that she needed to see if the others were okay, once she knew that everyone was okay and the androids were gone would she let herself think on that topic. Flying by we she had split up from the other she suddenly picked up Vegeta's energy off in the distance and moving farther away, he must've been in his super Saiyan form if Caulli was able to pick him up still she needed to hurry the fight wasn't over!.

Vegeta blazed through the rocky terrain destroying large stone formations as he headed straight for the androids with no other care in the world " _Why do those fools keep bringing up Kakarot? Do they forget that I'm a super Saiyan as well and one from a royal bloodline I don't need that low born trash to help me with anything!_ " Vegeta declared in his mind as he continued after the androids. Following close behind was Grimoire who kept his gaze on the prince careful not to get to close, from how he hit trunks it was clear Vegeta wasn't going to back down from a fight from the androids no matter what any of them did. Unfortunately, Grimoire wanted to stop that from happening but he needed to see the power of these androids himself so he could gauge how much of a threat they are, he didn't doubt trunks statements but a lot of what he learned from his time wasn't playing out the same way in their time. Perhaps since they had time to prepare Vegeta may have a shot of at least damaging them, however, it may be more likely he won't win with their numbers. Grimoire's goal was simple if things got dicey get Vegeta -by forced of he had to and run.

Soon Vegeta shot down towards a road circling a cliffside where Grimoire hung back seeing the three androids waiting on the road the reason why something he couldn't understand, were they waiting for them? No, they had no interest before, so why now?. For now, he'd suppress his energy he would need to escape with Vegeta if things turned south. Vegeta landed before the android smirking "Well I wasn't expecting it to be this easy to find you three!" he said the androids staring blankly at him "Isn't that Vegeta what happened to him he seems different from before" 17 brought up looking at the golden energy flowing around the Saiyan. "I have simply decided to show my true colors before lies the strongest being on the planet" Vegeta proclaimed android 18 smiling "Well you're certainly very brave...for someone all alone" she stated the prince's mouth twitched briefly "Don't worry I came prepared I'll put you all back in the crate you crawled out from!" he boasted 17 and 18 laughing at the princes bold claim.

Grimoire was getting uneasy the androids were too calm even though they were staring at a super Saiyan, was there truly such a gap in their power that they didn't see him as a threat. A flash of Frieza appeared in Grimoire's mind the frost demon clenching his fist's anger welling up after remembering the cruel tyrants that ruled over him. Grimoire pulled his attention back to the Androids where 17 took a step forward "Tell me are all Saiyans so full of themselves is Goku like this, do you put on that brave act to mask your incompetence" 17 snarked veins pulsing on Vegeta's head his eyes wide with fury, Grimoire felt his heart began to race this was bad they were picking at Vegeta's pride if Vegeta lost it he'd be fighting in a frenzy!. 17 continued "We androids will always be superior to your kind" the young man stated Vegeta body trembling as his blood boiled in his veins "You take that back you're all nothing more than nuts and bolts put together by a madman, I'll make sure that you're all broken by my feet!" Vegeta shouted outraged at the audacity of these worthless tin cans. Android 18 turned to 16 "Okay big guy show us what you can do kill him" she ordered but the large man stayed still "I refuse" he simply replied to the surprise and frustration of the other androids "He refused who does he think he is?" 17 said glaring at 16 who stared blankly "Well it seems the big one isn't as dumb as he looks!" Vegeta remarked as 18 shook her head "Don't pay him any mind 17 I'll handle this" she said walking towards Vegeta "You ready little man?" she asked sweat trickling down Vegeta brow but he smiled "So the lady's going first fine by me but don't expect me to go easy on you, I fight to win!" he declared Grimoire watching from above as the two got ready to fight.


	8. Chapter 8 Vegeta Engages the Androids

Been a long time since my last post, Uni kept me fairly busy this year but I'm on holiday and looking forward to pumping out more chapters. Also, I'm going to be changing up how long my chapters are so that they are easier to read and so I can release more often. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next one!.

 **I don't own Dragon Ball just a fan writing a simple story on a series I enjoy.**

* * *

With a tense gulp, Grimoire watched as Vegeta and Android 18 began to fight the blonde beauty taking the initiative rushing towards Vegeta, pushing him back with a flurry of blows. The power of these androids clearly surpassed Gero and Android 20, whereas Vegeta could handle them with some effort, it appeared it was taking the prince all his strength to battle 18. Vegeta managed to get a hold of the Android's arm before hurling into the cliff face, her body smashing through the rock as if it were cardboard seemingly no less for wear. The crash scared the nearby birds, including the one the large Android had been looking near Grimoire, the androids to Grimoire surprise looked sad. For a supposedly emotionless entity, it caught on quick to express them. Regardless he needed to be ready to get Vegeta away from the androids.

It's doubtful that the other two wouldn't interfere if Vegeta turned out to get the upper hand in the fight. "Is that all you got little man!?" 18 yelled hair waving wildly. "For your sake, it better not be!" Vegeta growled before rushing a droid exchanging more blows before he landed a strong punch to her face sending her flying off once more. Grimoire kept an eye of the two androids though it was difficult since the large Android would not avert his gaze away even when the bird left, luckily he could hear the other male Android. "Vegeta's stronger than detailed in Gero's records, even so, could he beat sis...doubtful," 17 said with smirk Grimoire feeling increasingly anxious. 18 recovered her balance Vegeta smiling at his opponent "For metal scrap, you move pretty well, If you give up I promise to make you into something useful, perhaps a toaster?" he said chuckling while 18 brushed some of her hair with her hand before she smiled back then flew off away from the prince who hastily followed after her.

" _Idiot, why did he follow her alone!"_ Grimoire cursed in his mind wanting to go after the two immediately; however, with the two androids still present, it'd be suicide to reveal himself now to help. "Huh, so he just rushed after 18, straight into her trap Vegeta may not be as entertaining than I thought." 17 stated Grimoire biting his tongue, " _Vegeta..."_ 17 turned to 16 "Well, I'm sure my sister will win, what do you think big guys?" 16 didn't respond, 17 shrugged, and stood with his companion looking in the direction his sister had flown off to. Taking the opportunity to chase after Vegeta Grimoire wasted no effort moving at full speed after his comrade taking a route that left distance between him and the androids. As Grimoire left the area as a line of lightning, 17 chuckled. " _Well, It seems Vegeta's friend has an interesting ability, I don't have data on him either, so I'm curious to see what he can do if he decides to fight 18_ " 17 pondered waiting patiently to see the result of his sisters battle.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was hurling energy blasts as Android 18, who avoided every blast with ease, Vegeta grew more irritated each time fueling his reckless anger. 18 smirked as she continued avoiding Vegeta's blasts. _"That's right, Vegeta, keep trying to hit me. It will only lead to your defeat in the end,"_ she thought to increase her speed leading Vegeta along with her plan. The other Z-fighters were rushing through the sky heading in the direction of Vegeta, Grimoire, and the Androids" Come on guys, we have to reach Grimoire and Vegeta before they reach the androids, Grimoire's got a good head, but Vegeta could put both in danger!" Krillin yelled as everyone did their best to move faster.

Trunks still felt frustrated at the recklessness of his father; in his timeline, his dad had died before he could from any real memories of him. His whole life, he'd wanted to meet his dad, the one his mother had spoken so highly of, but the man he met was far from his expectations. Brash, arrogant, and reckless Vegeta was nothing like a father; he'd didn't even care when his mother and his young self from this timeline were in danger. However, his frustrations weren't significant right now. If they didn't catch up to Grimoire and Vegeta, the two would be slaughtered at the hands of the androids. His biggest concern right now is trying to make the best choices to have everyone make it in one peace, and the, the new Android was a big wild card in this mess Trunks knew nothing about him making it impossible to judge how strong the large Android is compared to his peers.

He sensed a power rushing towards looing behind him to see the female Sayain Caulli approaching quickly. Caulli arrived next to Krillin looking around the group noticing the missing members "Where's Grimoire and Vegeta?" she asked Krillin, pursing his lips. "Grimoire went to follow Vegeta after he took off after the androids." Caulli's eyes widened. "The other androids were released?" Krillin closed his eyes, nodding. "Yeah, we were too late to stop Gero from activating them, worst yet they killed Gero and are off doing their own thing." Caulli gritted her teeth she had been told how ruthless the Androids were but to turn on their own maker, this was bad, and what's worse she knew how bad Vegeta's temper was if they toyed with him he'd do something foolish and drag Grimoire into danger with him. There was no time to lose. "We gotta hurry, knowing Vegeta something could happen, and I don't want Grimoire being put into more danger!"

Flying over a busy road, 18 landed on top of a truck followed by Vegeta. "What's wrong running out of juice android?" he sneered, but 18 did not react to his words Vegeta rushing at her with a volley of punches that she efficiently managed to deflect. Yet, Vegeta managed to land a solid blow sending the android flying into a car, causing it to swerve into the cliffside exploding. 18 left the explosion no worse for flying high when Vegeta rushed her once more making another car crash, without a care for the lives he was putting to harm the prince continued to fight the Android who was just toying with him not throwing a punch back. Vegeta continued recklessly attacking 18 destroying more vehicles in the process as the Android laughed at his attempts to hurt her and kept flying away.

Following from behind in a streak of lighting, Grimoire kept to the clifftop near the road pursuing the two. Grimoire wanted to help the people, but getting in the way of Vegeta's battle would do him no good, his blood boiled at the prince's disregard for the lives of the people of earth. Yet he was sure of one thing in this confrontation,18 was purposely not fighting back to rile Vegeta and make him reckless in his attacks making him blindly follow the woman like a dog. The other issue was that they were moving in a circle right back to the different androids position. Grimoire cursed his rashness confident he had now exposed himself to the androids by following Vegeta.

This was too risky he needed to get Vegeta and get away from the androids the prince's pride be damned. Vegeta and the Android landed back near where this fight began "So, how'd you like the ride Vegeta?" 18 asked her mouth raised in a smirk, Vegeta wore a deep frown his brow twitching in frustration. "I've had enough of your games android that will be the last time you avoid me." Vegeta declared as the truck from earlier arrived stopping behind 18, a man popped his head out "Hey what are you guys doing standing on the road move out of the way!" he yelled everyone ignoring him as Vegeta raised his hand as Grimoire made it to the scene "Any last words android before I turn you to scrap?" Vegeta boasted 18, still smirking brushing her hair back. "Take your best shot," she replied.

Grimoire watched as Vegeta fired his blast towards the truck, the man going pale as the blast rushed towards the android "Vegeta no!" Grimoire cried rushing at full speed, the world moving at a sluggish pace as the frost demon, so the Android swiftly jump away from Vegeta's blast. He needed to be quick if he blocked the attacked he'd just be wasting energy, moving the to the door with the driver who seemed motionless to Grimoire he pulled him out of the truck as the blast came into contact blowing it up in a massive bloom of smoke. Grimoire laid down the man. "You alright?" he asked, concerned about the man's well being, but the man looked at the frost demon and screamed before running away.

"Wait!" Grimoire yelled, but the man just kept running Grimoire sighed before his face guard covered his face and turned to Vegeta who glared at the Forst demon, 18 landed behind Vegeta "How poor your aim was a little off" she snarked at the prince who lowered his hand and turned to her. "You may be fast android, but that speed won't save for much longer," Vegeta declared 18, smiling, "Oh, don't worry, Vegeta. I don't intend to run form you any longer." Grimoire hands were trembling a little as he saw the other two androids staring at the fight "Vegeta we need to leave now we're in a bad spot!" he cried, but the prince didn't acknowledge him "Vegeta come to your senses she's been playing with you this entire time, You can't win Vegeta!" Grimoire screamed Vegeta paying him no mind still.

18 briefly looked towards Grimoire "Your friend's right, I'm a lot stronger than you" she said Vegeta smiling "I doubt it, your so weak I won't have to break a sweat" he replied 18 narrowing her eyes "Just so you know I've been going easy on you, I'm aware how easily you flesh and bones type break" she remarked sinisterly. Vegeta scoffed, "Don't do me any favors because you won't see me being merciful." he said back 18 getting into a stance. "Very well then," she answered before she instantly head-butted Vegeta faster than he could react, knocking the Saiyan back. Grimoire watched horrified as Vegeta's forehead began to bleed the prince face twitching in pain. "Vegeta, we need to leave **Now!"** Grimoire demanded from the prince, but Vegeta rushed forward to 18, the Android landing a swift but devasting kick into Vegeta's stomach. Coughing up blood, the prince began to fall, but 18 placed her finger on his chin. "Well, Vegeta, I'm curious what is it like to fell this kind of pain" she inquired before slapping Vegeta into the cliffside.

"Vegeta!" Grimoire shouted dumbfounded at the strength of the Android Vegeta's Super Saiyan had been able to handle the previous Android with relative ease. However, that power seemed to make no difference against these Androids, and if a super Saiyan stood no chance, was it really possible for Goku to beat them. Legs shaking in fear Grimoire cursed his cowardice; he was a guard to one of the evilest tyrants in the galaxy, yet the androids made him feel fear like nothing he'd ever felt before. "Grimoire, we're here!" screamed the familiar voice of Caulli as the z-fighters arrived on the scene, Trunks looking at the hole in the cliffside "Vegeta are you alright!" he yelled as the shuffling could be heard from the hole "Of course I am!" Vegeta replied, walking out with a few more cuts and bruises on his body. "Why are you here? I told all of you that I don't need your help!" Vegeta declared 18 still trained on Vegeta as everyone stood tense near the Android.

Tien turned, seeing Android 17 walking towards the group. "We got problem another Android is walking towards our flank!" he yelled to everyone, some turning to see the young man casually approaching them. "We need to leave now, once Goku has recovered then can we hope to stand a chance!" Trunks shouted to Vegeta, the prince glaring at his son, "What's wrong with you? I have no intention to retreat like a coward; leave if you wish I'm staying to fight!". 18 smiled "You should listen to your friend, he's the one who has to clean you up when you're a mess." she threatened Vegeta smiling back "After we've just started to get o know each other, I don't need help I fight alone" Vegeta stated everyone turning to the Saiyan. "I don't need any assistance in defeating you, especially not from the earthlings, the Namek, Frost Demon, Saiyan, and _especially_ Kakarot." Vegeta boasted. Grimoire clenched his fists angrily as Vegeta continued his rambling. "I'm the strongest Saiyan to ever live. I fear no one, especially not this Android," Vegeta remarked as clapping was heard behind the group as Android 17 approached the group.

"Bravo, I can see it now you really a prince with a royal bloodline" 17 commented Vegeta spitting out blood while the others remained still. "Don't interfere with Android. I'll get to you later." Vegeta declared Grimoire taking a step forward. "Enough! Vegeta are you cra-" Grimoire was interrupted as 17 shot a blast in the air " Now hold on, I don't want to rob the prince of his chance to show his strength against 18, so I'll tell you all what I propose." 17 crossed his arm, grinning as the others nervously waited to hear his conditions. "I promise to leave your fight with 18 alone Vegeta, however..." 17 looked at the others "If anyone here interferes I will be forced to step in, how's that sound?" 17 asked the prince. Caulli felt her body getting stiff at the tension of the situation, not believing the android. " _If he thinks that we just gonna stand by, he has another thing coming!"_ she thought, ready to engage against the other android.

Vegeta chuckled "You don't have to worry about this lot, they are all cowards who lack the proper will to fight," he replied, everyone turning to him with looks of irritation and frustration. _"No! he can't be seriously accepting this deal!"_ Caulli couldn't believe what she was hearing, was Vegeta this unwilling to compromise his pride for survival?. 17 looked to Vegeta "so you accept?" he asked Vegeta cracking his neck "Yes, I accept your deal now let's get on with it!" he yelled 18 nodding in agreement. "Very well, let's continue then," she responded as she rushed Vegeta hitting him in the chest, sending him flying to the cliff face followed quickly by 18. Vegeta landed on the cliff face rushing head-on into the Android head-butting her in the stomach before following with a heavy two-handed slam into the top of the cliff, 18 shook her head looking no less for wear before Vegeta fired a blast of energy towards the android engulfing her in an explosion. While this happened, Grimoire walked next to Caulli standing behind the Saiayness, his attention partially focused on Vegeta's fight but primarily on the black-haired android before the group.

17 watched the battle unfold as 18 stood in the crater left from the blast, her hair was disheveled, and her clothing was pretty severely torn from the explosion, her jacket hanging from one arm and her stocking ad sleeves having several tearings. However, aside from her attire, she appeared unfazed by the attacks. " How are you holding up, you're looking pretty ruffled?" Vegeta asked mockingly as he landed in front of 18 who was taking off her ruined jacket "Yeah well looks aren't everything, I'm impressed you pretty good even for a Saiyan" she replied Vegeta smiling "Of course you will never find anyone who has trained so diligently as I've worked excruciatingly hard to achieve my current power". The android brushed her hair with her hand again behind her ear "You fight well for someone so small, how sad to work so hard for so little in return" 18 commented Vegeta growling as he charged up even more power "Sad for you!" he cried out before rushing towards her going for a full offensive against 18.

From the road below, some of the others were cheering on fro Vegeta as he launched his assault, some like Caulli and Trunks watched with anxious looks concerned for Vegeta not sure if victory was possible for the prideful Saiyan.


	9. Chapter 9 Struggle against the Androids

Another chapter out yeah! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter and look forward to the next. If theres any errors please let me know and if there are any questions feel free to send me a message.

 **Do not own Dragon ball aside from my own characters.**

* * *

Everyone watched on as the prince launched a vicious assault against the android breaking apart the cliff edge they clashed on. The attacks kicked up dust that formed a cloud that blocked the group's vision of the fight. "Vegeta's really laying it to the android!" Krillin cried out as the dust clouds grew larger the sounds of punches and kick raging from within. "Go get her, Vegeta!" Tien shouted as everyone had their eyes glued to the fight. Except, for Grimoire who had his eyes honed on Android 17, who looked at the Triclops smiling, then looking at Grimoire.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, the smile never leaving 17's face before he turned his attention back to the fight. Grimoire felt anxious about their situation; the android so far had not made any moves, but he wouldn't take him for his word. Looking back to the dust cloud, Grimoire went tense; seeing Vegeta's current condition, he had little confidence Vegeta could win. The prince was going all-in, but it still seemed that 18 was not suffering from any fatigue; if they really do have unlimited energy, Vegeta will lose it's only a matter of time.

Trunks watched on amazed at the strength of his father, never believing that he could take on an android one on one, his fear was temporarily replaced with awe and pride at the ability of his father. Piccolo then suddenly piped up "He's done for, Vegeta can't win!" he stated the entire group running t him Grimoire nodding in agreement. "What?" Caulli asked both confused and scared, looking to either of them to explain, "Look closely at the fight, the android is only blocking Vegeta's attacks, she's biding her time letting Vegeta burn himself out before she strikes." Grimoire explained to the group.

On cue, Vegeta forward advance went in reverse as he began to slowly be pushed back "Every blow takes its toll, Vegeta getting weaker while the android doesn't tire." Piccolo added Caulli and Trunks, turning their attention back at Vegeta, horrified seeing the outcome play before their eyes.

Vegeta had his balance thrown off when 18 swiped at his feet, the prince managing to regain his balance and avoid the kick, but now the android knew Vegeta was running low. Soon the tables were turned as 18 went on the offensive, and Vegeta was left barely able to dodge her attacks taking a few heavy punches: It wasn't looking suitable for the prince. Trunks were shaking in horror as the tide of battle turned in the Android's favor "No stop!" he cried, afraid that he'd lose his father again, Grimoire looked at the young Saiyan while he felt sorry Grimoire also was fearful that him fetting emotional would make the kid reckless.

Soon Vegeta took a hard kick skidding a few feet away from the android taking a few heavy breaths before flying at full speed towards 18 for a hefty punch.

Effortlessly 18 caught Vegeta's fist and grabbed the other when he tried to punch her again, Vegeta struggled the moved his hands trapped by the undiminished strength of the Android. Smiling 18 threw her knee into Vegeta's chest, knocking the wind out of the Saiyan before punching him. Making Vegeta tumble back a few steps, everyone watched worried as Vegeta looked close to losing Krillin shaking scared and frustrated, sure Vegeta was a jerk but to just watch him get beaten like this was wrong. However, taking a glance at 17, he knew that if any of them tried, they'd all have to deal with the androids, and if Vegeta was having trouble, then they would not stand a chance.

 _"If only Goku were with us, he'd know what to do..."_ Krillin thought as Vegeta was sent flying to the ground atop the crumbled rock. Vegeta watched with wide, fearful eyes as 18 walked towards him. "Time to end this little game, don't you think, Vegeta?" she said, walking up to Vegeta." Vegeta glared at her gritting his teeth " _She's been toying with me this whole time, the fight was never even a challenge for her!"_ the prince screamed in his mind outraged before blasting towards the android aiming to land a kick. Unfortunately, she swiftly leaped up before swinging her feet up, uppercutting the Vegeta, causing him to be dazed for a few moments.

They were long enough for 18 to rush towards the Vegeta, who turned to her in time to see her swing a powerful kick into his left arm, shattering the bones bending unnaturally. "NOO!" Trunks screamed as everyone looked aghast as Vegeta arm went limp the prince left in shock at the catastrophic damage he had taken, Grimoire looked to Trunks seeing the young man trembling in both fear and fury things were about to get worst. "FATHER!" Trunks yelled as he powered up and flew down straight towards 18 her bother 17 smile turned into the frown, Grimoire placed his shoulder on Caulli's shoulder, eyes glowing as lightning crackled out of them. "Be on guard, Caulli deals off" he said simply his grip tight on the Saiyaness shoulder as she watched with everyone as trunks swung his sword at the Android.

18 raised her arm, meeting trunks blade that upon contact shattered from the top, rendering the weapon useless. The sword that could slash Freiza into bit didn't even leave a scratch on the Android, Trunks just stared wide-eyed at his shattered blade unable to think as his mind was consumed by fear. On top of the cliff, 17 took a step forward intending to teach the Saiyan a lesson for breaking the deal, though 18 could easily handle them; he wasn't much for spoilsports who got in the way of their fun. Just as he was about to knock some sense into the Saiyan, he caught a glimpse of lightning, he reacted just in time to block a punch from the first demon who shot out bolts of lightning from his body his eyes glowing bright blue.

Immediately after his attack was blocked, Grimoire threw another punch at 17 face his speed, just slightly outpacing the android connecting with a hard impact to his cheek. 17 narrowed his eyes not seemingly hurt by the punch sending a kick towards the alien; however, out of nowhere, Caulli rushed in her elbow into his leg, knocking it away from Grimoire. "You're not hurting anyone anymore!" Caulli screamed as she powered up her and Grimoire, sending a barrage of attacks at 17.

Seeing their chance, everyone rushed after Trunks and Vegeta save for Krillin, who was taken aback by the rashness of his allies "Guys wait aren't you all being a tad too reckless!" he screamed. Still, his voice fell upon death ears as he stayed on the road, the only fighter not breaking the androids deal. Seeing the others comes towards her 18 slammed the still Trunks to the ground before Piccolo came upon her aiming for her head, she avoided the punch with ease, following up by slapping Piccolo in the facing sending him flying into the cliff wall rendering the Namkekian unconscious.

Tein tried in vain to avenge his friend, but 18 was too fast her hand clutching around his neck tightly choking the triclops, Tein gargled in pain trying to pry to androids hands off his windpipe, but soon the strength let his eyes falling unconscious. Watching on in shame, Vegeta glared at the Android as his rage pushed past his pain "Android!" he cried, flying towards arcing his leg toward his stomach 18 simply grabbed his foot, shaking her head. "Bad move Vegeta you should have left you allies out of our game," she said simply as Trunks flew straight for her the Android smiling looking to Vegeta. Catching on to her intentions, Vegeta turned his head to rapidly approaching Saiyan "Don't she's going to-" he yelled before 18 swung him like a bat slamming him into Trunks sending the both of them careening to the floor. As trunks laid on the ground, his eyes lost focused closing as he fell out of his transformation.

Meanwhile, Up above, Caulli and Grimoire were barely fairing any better. Grimoire, by using his ability to, it's the fullest maintaining an edge with his speed. However, his hits were not strong enough to make the Android stagger with any lasting damage. 17 threw a punch towards the frost demon that was caught by Caulli blocking with her arms Grimoire landing a heavy kick to the Androids side lightning coursing into his body from the attack, 17 grunted actually seemingly affected by the attack before kicking both of them away. The android face now wore a scowl "You two were pretty fun to play with, but now you're just annoying, the gloves come off now..." he said, raising his arms before rushing straight towards Caulli aiming for her head.

Caulli tried to raise her arms, but she was too slow 17 fist inches from her, expecting pain Caulli closed her eyes, waiting for the pain, but it not coming. Opening an eye, her breath caught in her throat as she saw 17 covered in purple aura crackling with lighting stuck struggling before her, "Caulli quickly, I can't hold him long!" Grimoire screamed Caulli seeing the Forst demon with both arms raised holding his telekinetic grip on the Android. Caulli immediately raised both hands, slamming them down towards the android, sending him to the road before she charged red energy between her hands before aiming down at the android " Eat this, SHATTER BALL!" Caulli yelled as she released the orb down.

An explosion of red light burst from the road as portions of them crumbled off, leaving a massive bloom of dark smoke, Caulli breathed her energy reserves almost completely tapped from the attack. 18 stared up at the explosion lying on the ground Vegeta saw an opportunity jumping up firing a blast point-blank at the android, 18 swiftly dodged the attack before headbutting Vegeta then following up by kicking him away. Once Vegeta was one the floor 18 Jumped onto the princes back, Vegeta letting out a howl of pain before the android flipped him over. The prince barely holding consciousness amidst the pain, looked up to see the 18 smiling placing her foot on his arm.

Back with others looking to Grimoire, Caulli saw the frost demon clutching his chest with breathing slowly. Caulli flew over to her friend, "Grimoire you alright?" she asked. Grimoire shook his head, "Used my power for too long, fatigues setting in," he explained before a loud scream was heard from below. Turning their gaze down, they saw 18 lift her foot off Vegeta's newly broken arm, his golden hair returning to its original dark color. At that point, the two notice how aside from them, and Krillin no else is conscious. Grimoire catches a flash of light from the smoke where 17 was "Watch out!" Grimoire shouted before creating a barrier as a barrage of blasts came towards them as 17 flew towards glaring at the two.

Coming upon the barrier, there was little Grimoire could do before 17 slammed his hand down unto the barrier-breaking it instantly. Grimoire thrust his arm toward the android, but 17 simply kicked him in the chest into the cliff face the frost demon left twitching barely conscious. "Grimoire!" Caulli screamed, glaring daggers at 17 who wore a smile and looked at her. "Bastard, I'll make you pay!" Caulli roared rushing towards 17, who quickly moved out of the way of the attack slamming his hand at the back of Caulli's neck, knocking her out. The Saiyaness's body crashed onto the road near to Krillin, who was shaking in fear.

Krillin was terrified everyone had gone down so quickly, not even the super Saiyans among them were a challenge to these monsters. Looking at Caulli luckily, she was still breathing, but he could not move towards her, afraid for his life that the androids would come after him. Looking for the Androids, he saw 17 pull out Grimoire from the cliff the frost demon mostly limp choking in his grasp. 18 looked up to her brother, having dealt with Vegeta "Vegeta's hair changed again," she commented 17 turned to her.

"Indeed it has, the lightning around this one is gone as well seems there were gaps in Gero's information," he replied before dropping Grimoire. 18 turned to Trunks "seems to be a few people here which aren't in the doctor's records, who do you think they are?" she asked her sibling 17 smiling "It doesn't really matter they aren't a threat to us" he stated, Krillin took a few steps back hoping that the androids would not notice him.

Immediately the two androids turned to Krillin and landed in front of him, Krillin just stood there, mouth wide unable to form words as the two androids smiled at him. "Seems he has nothing to say, let's go we need to find Son Goku." 17 said as he began to walk back to their ally, who simply stared into the sky for birds. 18 looked to 17, "Why didn't you ask for Goku's location?" she questioned her brother who grinned "Now now I know I could easily force the information out of him, but then that just takes away the fun in hunting him down ourselves" 17 remarked 18 rolling her eyes.

"Very well, I don't understand why you act this way, but no matter." she said as she followed her brother walking back to 16 "What's wrong with a little fun?" 17 asked 18 shaking her head. Krillin quickly moved to Grimoire who was groaning in pain on the ground not moving, "Hey Grimoire you still with me?" he asked flipping over his friend as the frost demons face cover retracted purplish blood running down his mouth "Barely" he muttered weakly his eyes struggling to stay open " What are the androids doing now?" he asked.

Krillin looked to the androids discussing moving to a busier road to take a vehicle and searching for Goku, Feeling anger boil in him at the idea of these monsters going after Goku in his sick state Krillin run ap to the androids. "Krillin, stay away from them!" Grimoire yelled, unable to move to stop the human with no energy left to use his telekineses, "Stop!" Krillin screamed the androids turning to him, "And what do you want?" 17 inquired "for you to stop this, leave Goku alone his sick he can't fight you guys. He's done nothing to you so why are you after him?" Krillin asked 17 closing his eyes, "16 here was programmed to eliminate Son Goku, so that's precisely what we will do," he replied.

"Why? Gero is gone you saw to that there's no need to follow his orders anymore!"Krillin pointed out, "I remember, but you see this is all a game" Krillin blinked, processing what he was just told. "What this is...just a game?" Krillin inquired 17 nodding "Yes a game, that is why we didn't ask you fro his location to make the game more fun" 17 stated Krillin narrowing his eyes he couldn't allow that "Please I beg you don't go after Goku, you don't have to do this please..." Krillin pleaded the androids silent for a few seconds before 16 turned to Krillin. "No, I am programmed to kill Goku," he stated Krillin, robotically greeting his teeth.

17 turned his back on Krillin "You heard him were going after Goku end of story, forgot about him attend to your other friends looks like they'll need those _senzu beans,"_ the android said Krillin shaking in fear as 18 walked up to him. Recoiling from her, Krillin feared the worst before she kissed him on the cheek "Good luck, bye," she said before the androids headed off.

Krillin stood there confused and filled with regret that he didn't manage to sway the androids, Trunks was right they were monsters who only played by their rules. Thinking of Trunks, he went looking for the pouch with the senzu beans. "Everyone's going to need a pick me up after that," he said as he went back to help his friends.


End file.
